Vital Obstacle
by ElspethElf
Summary: When Daine and Numair visit Carthak, Daine lands in a difficult position. Offered with the choice of marriage with Ozorne in exchange for her teacher's freedom, Daine has to decide between discarding her true feelings, or discarding Numair's life FINISHED
1. Prologue

This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. Recently, I had been toying the idea of writing a story mainly focused on Daine and Numair, but had been too scared to try. (What Tamora Pierce had captured on D/N relationship was perfect, and I felt afraid that I would ruin it)

Anyway, kicking aside that fear, I have written this prologue. Please, _please_ tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations belong to Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**Vital Obstacle**

**By ElspethElf**

* * *

**Prologue**

Emperor Ozorne sat in a shimmer of sparkling gold. In a room where colours and styles were worn freely, his clothing was by far the most superior.

People looked up in awe at him, memorized by the dazzling bracelets and glowing rubies that hung on his neck. They knew of his power and ambitions, and the Carthaki held his image in the highest of opinions.

Despite all this, the emperor was dissatisfied. His emotion was a jumble of feelings – feelings he could not possibly explain.

Someone – mostly likely a Banjiku slave – offered him a plate of Antelope Steak but he barely noticed for his eyes, which were a sea of deep gold, had not left the face he had been gazing upon since the beginning of the banquet.

That face belonged to a girl – or rather a young woman – of about fifteen years old. She was currently staring solemnly into a plate of roasted deer with the expression of one going to a funeral. Her head was bent slightly and a lock of smoky brown hair fell at her face.

The emperor gave an inward sigh. She had eaten nothing save the glass of fruit juice since the dishes were brought in, and it annoyed him greatly to his guest rejecting his Imperial food, which had been planned to perfection beforehand.

Ozorne could not understand why he was so drawn to the girl from Tortall. Her status after all, was not as high or as important as those who usually caught his fancy. Her appearance too, was not the usual beauties he normally looked for.

No, Ozorne thought, it was the matter of _whom_ she was that really held his attention.

Veralidaine Sarrasri, wildmage of Tortall was a complete mystery to the emperor of Carthak.

At the young age of thirteen, the wildmage had already become the friend of the King's Champion, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop, the King and Queen of Tortall themselves, and – rather fascinatingly, the student of Numair Salmalin.

At that thought, Ozorne's finely painted forehead crinkled into a displeased frown. He turned his gaze to the other side of the great table to focus on Numair, his former friend.

Next to Daine, Numair had the honour of been the second-most-studied-face by the Imperial Majesty. However, _his _face was most definitely _not _gazed upon with awe or admiration. Only deep loathing and the thought of revenge formed inside Ozorne's head when he gazed upon that mane of tussled, black hair and that same serious glint locked within those dark eyes.

He was another reason why the emperor felt dissatisfied. Numair and he had not exchanged one word since the arrival, and though this suited both of them perfectly, the emperor still felt as though he was missing on something.

After several moments of deep thinking, Ozorne realised that the feeling was a faint buzz of envy. Not of his former friend – Mithros, no – but of his student.

Of Veralidaine Sarrasri.

Why is it that Numair, the man notoriously known for seeking arcane finds, and then to discard them had unearthed yet another great discovery? Why is it that he, in all of his previous bad luck had again struck upon gold?

It was all very well if the object of the find was another set of ancient scrolls or a new magical use. That he could accept…but not this one. This time, Numair's discovery was Daine, the same girl that now enthralled Ozorne beyond anything he had experienced.

Black rage suddenly filled the emperor's heart. He could not stand the thought of something as fascinating as Daine to befall in the hands of his greatest enemy. Ozorne banged on the table, wrapped in a temporary rage. He felt cheated, _denied_ of a great treat.

Presently Numair darted a quick look in Daine's direction.

Ozorne smirked. By now, he had seen enough of Numair's flitting glances towards Daine to confirm his suspicions. The only thing he needed now was to put this knowledge to his advantage.

Slowly, a solid resolution formed inside Ozorne's mind. He smiled, already scheming the beginning of a plan.

As long as I live, he thought to himself, I pledge to never to allow Arram and the girl to be together.


	2. Chapter 1

All right, here is the first chapter. I apologies that it is so short – and that it is not as exciting, but I am planning a whole colossus of events later on. 

Phew, I really did not think writing a follow up of Pierce's book would be so downright hard. 

Please give reviews so I can improve. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Daine stared moodily into the looking glass. She was already late for the banquet, and her hair decorations, which she had just spent the last half an hour putting on, had popped off yet again. 

Daine could have screamed in frustration. For the third time, she was forced to gather the beads and pin them back on to her hair, being less patient with each try. 

Her stomach gave a loud rumble. It had been three days since she and the Tortallen delegations had arrived in Carthak, and despite the constant banquets given by the Imperial Emperor, her stomach was no way near full. Having relied on mostly drinks and bread because the rest of the food contained the flesh of animals she was probable to have exchanged conversations with, the girl felt lousy and short tempered. 

'And you're not helping either!' she told her hair-beads sternly. The beads were devious little things; pretty to look at, but extremely tricky to put on.   

Given another time, Daine would have admired the finely coloured glass droplets that twisted her locks into wild curls, but as Daine had already spent nearly half an hour just trying to make them stay on her hair, she was in no mood to speculate the beauty of the craftsmanship.  

Finally satisfied, Daine turned to face Kitten. 

'How do I look?' she asked.

Kitten gave a loud chirp. 

'We'd best hurry,' Daine said, putting a hand for Kitten to climb on, 'we don't want to keep His Imperial Majesty waiting.' She giggled slightly at that formal addressing. Back in Tortall, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet had insisted on been addressed by their names, and this sudden change was unfamiliar to her.

Opening her bedroom door, Daine half walked, half ran down the brightly lit corridor.

Just then, a nearby door opened to release one very tall man. Without looking, Daine ran straight into her teacher, and crashed onto the floor in a very undignified manner. 

Needless to say, her hair beads once more fell scattered onto the floor.

'Now look!' the girl said crossly, already gathering the glass beads. 'Do you have any idea how long it took just for me to keep these to _stay on my hair_?'

Numair Salmalín grinned down at his student. 

'I always did tell you not to run inside corridors.'

This only made Daine's scowl deeper. Kitten rushed to pick up a fallen bead and gave it back to her. With every piece gathered, Daine made to re-construct her hair.

'Here, let me,' Numair said and Daine poured the content into his hand.  

Something warm and glowing settled like a blanket around the girl's hair. With one hand, Daine felt her head to find the beads entwined around her curls in a tight knot.

'You make it look all so easy,' she sighed, smiling up at her teacher, 'sometimes I wish I had your kind of magic instead.'

Kitten suddenly gave a loud, indignant chirp. Daine smiled and kissed the tip of the dragon's nose. 'Course,' she added, 'I would _never_ give up the ability to talk to you!'

Numair watched Daine with an unreadable expression. When the girl turned to look at him, his usually dark face turned to a slight shade of red. 

'You look good,' he told her, wishing those large, grey eyes would stop looking so inquisitively at him. 

'You look better,' replied Daine with a mischievous grin, 'though you _did_ take longer to get ready.'

Numair had to smile. 'For your information, Magelet,' he said in a mockingly hurt voice, 'I was reading a book dear old Lindhall lent me, and I merely forgot the time. Funny how time flies by when one's having fun.'

Daine snorted. 'Reading about the geological structure of a water dam is _not_ fun!' she remarked.

'When the other option means meeting an old friend who wants you dead, it is _very_ fun,' he retorted. 'Which reminds me, we should get a move on.'

Taking Numair's offered arm, the man and the girl walked down the corridor towards the great banqueting hall.


	3. chapter 2

I have updated the story at last! Thank you all so much for those much-encouraging reviews. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. _Please_ tell me what you think. 

Emperor Ozorne once again sat on his mighty throne, viewing his people with a majestic air. He had just been watching the Carthaki dancers when his attention was riveted by the entrance of two people.

Actually, the attentions of _quite a few_ people –both male and female– were directed on Daine and Numair as they entered the door in a flurry of blue and black. 

Eyes turned admiringly at the wildmage's swishing figure, and dreamy sighs followed her teacher's back.

Daine, who was oblivious to her own admirers, noticed at once the look of longing on many Carthaki ladies as their beautifully painted eyes followed the mage. Daine regarded this with a painful twist of envy, but mentally scolded herself for it. _Stop it_ she told herself, _just because Numair is your teacher doesn't mean that he only exists for you!   _

To Daine's dismay, much of the food was the same as the previous banquets. Plates upon plate of meat, both raw and cooked, were piled on the great eating table. Sighing, the wildmage reached for the basket of bread rolls.

'Bad food?' Numair whispered from beside her.

Daine nodded. 'You'd think people around here knew what _vegetables _were!' she hissed.

There was a polite cough, and Daine turned to see a young man of around her age sitting to her left. He was finely dressed in a cloud of silver. 

'Excuse me, lady,' he said courteously, 'but I couldn't help overhearing…if you prefer lighter dishes, there is a salad mix here. The dressing is a Carthaki special.'

'Oh – ' Daine began, feeling herself blush. She had just caught sight of the lapis lazuli rod fixed in his belt, which only meant once thing: he was the Emperor's next heir. 'I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't mean to criticize the way – '

The young man suddenly grinned. 'No offence taken,' he said cheerfully, 'my uncle always preferred meat to greens. Just because he likes goose-fat soup doesn't mean you have to as well.'      

Daine grimaced. '_Goose-fat_ _soup_?'

'It's his favourite. I'm Kaddar, by the way. I know who _you_ are already.'

The rest of the banquet was spent in polite small talks. Daine, being not very used to dinner-conversations was rather embarrassed at Kaddar's rapid attention on her. Not knowing what to do, she sought for Numair and tried to include him into their conversation, but her teacher was absorbed in a complicated discussion with Lindhall. The mage's eyes were lit in excitement. 

Daine rolled her eyes. The only thing that brought this kind of enthusiasm from her teacher was on the subject of diplomatic magical law, or some other equally boring topics.

'Your teacher seems very knowledgeable,' Kaddar remarked, nodding towards the mage. 

'Yes,' Daine agreed, 'he is fair gifted. Sometimes though, I do wonder how he can take everything in, what with teaching me and doing his own experiments.'

Kaddar smiled. 'You must be very lucky to have him for a teacher. I have heard of many great things about him from Master Lindhall.'

Daine grinned. 'You should hear some of the things people say about him back in Tortall then. Did you know that the our cook swore never to let him enter his kitchen again because he blew up the oven?'

'Complimenting me again, Daine?' Numair had just turned his focus on to his student. 

'You must be Kaddar,' he said formally, and extended a hand over Daine's knees.     'It is an honour to meet you, Master Salmalín,' replied Kaddar, reaching over to shake Numair's hand politely, and then he grinned. 'Daine was just telling me how you managed to make the kitchen oven explode.'

Numair grimaced. 'I wouldn't say _explode_,' he protested, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Daine, 'you will find that not everything my student here tell you is entirely accurate. I merely _malfunctioned_ the oven a little, and it was purely accidental based too.'

Daine snorted. 'Of course it was.'

Numair gave his student a slight push with his shoulder – Kaddar laughed, regarding this with amusement.   

'Actually Kaddar,' Numair continued, 'before Daine throws away any more of what's left of my honour, I will tell you what happened. I was actually trying to test the property of a new type of gem I had discovered a while ago. Lava Agates are very famous for its ability to store heat, and I wanted to see just how much heat it can hold. So, very logically, I put it into the oven, planning to come back for it in an hours time.'

'But then, you got distracted, as you _always _do,' Daine cut in, 'and by the time you remembered about it, the kitchen was in blackened ruins and all _you_ managed to do was laugh!'

'Great heavens above,' Numair said, shaking his head, 'the way you tell the story – you make me sound like a demented madman! No wonder people give me strange looks.  No, Kaddar, do not listen to her – what really happened was that when I eventually returned to the kitchen, the oven was looking a tad more… _sootier_.'

'The oven didn't look sootier, the oven wasn't even _there_ anymore!'

'Well,' Numair sighed in defeat, shaking his head at Daine, 'I never liked that oven anyway. I was merely doing the cook a favour by blowing it up. The one we have now works much more efficiently.'

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden sound of music. A group of hired musicians began to play in one corner of the hall. 

All around, people stood up to make their way towards the middle of the room. 

Daine, Numair and Kaddar followed suite and soon found themselves amidst a large crowd of Carthaki nobles. 

Although Daine had been to a few banquets in Tortall, she was still not used to such large public gatherings, and been surrounded by these high, elegant strangers made her feel uneasy.  

Seeing her discomfort, Numair gave Daine's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 'Its all right,' he said softly, 'there is no need for you to stay for the whole event. Just pay your respect to the Emperor and then you may leave.'

Daine nodded. She had no intentions of staying for long. 

The sweet melody of the flute player gradually came to a halt, leaving a lingering silence within the hall. 

Daine waited for the next piece of music to start, but it did not come. She looked about her to find that everyone was looking expectantly towards the Emperor. 

'What's going on?' she whispered.

'It's the beginning of the dance,' Kaddar informed her, 'it is traditional for the Emperor to start the dance by choosing a partner.'

Intrigued, Daine looked around her once more, picking up things she had not noticed before. 

A group of finely dressed Carthaki ladies, Daine noted with amusement, had fought their way to the very front of the crowd, so that they were in perfect view of the emperor. Each lady's eyes were filled with the identical look of hopefulness. 

_To be chosen by the Emperor must be a very big honour_, Daine thought to herself, and then laughed when she thought of the facial expression Alanna, the King's Champion would be wearing if _she_ were chosen.  

Hearing her laugh, Numair gave her a quizzical look but Daine just shook her head.

There was an excited murmur and Daine turned to see the Emperor striding proudly down the hall. He regarded his fellow subjects with a courteous manner, and when he bowed, the rest of the room bowed in return. 

Slowly, Emperor Ozorne walked towards his people, eyes searching for a dance partner. 

The silence was on knife-edge point. Daine could almost _hear_ the screaming desires of the ladies around her, as they desperately tried to catch the Emperor's attention.   

Curious, Daine studied the Emperor of Carthak, trying to guess whom he would settle his choice on. 

'I bet he'll pick that blond lady in the silver gown,' Daine whispered to Numair. 

'You are too young to bet,' Numair murmured offhandedly. His eyes were fixed on the Emperor with an aggressive intensity. 

Daine shook her head, worried for her teacher. It was bad enough that he had to come to Carthak, but to stand this close to the man who once locked him… 

Quite suddenly, a large shadow loomed over Daine. She blinked in surprise, and then felt her face turn beet red. 

Emperor Ozorne had stopped right in front of her.

Well, that's it for now. I will try and update as soon as possible. Again, please review!


	4. chapter 3

Here's the next instalment. Sorry for the long wait – an evil place called _school_ has put a flaw in my writing schedule.

I hope you will like this chapter, and once again, I look forward to your reviews –  (Please review) 

Daine stared at the face of the Ruler of Carthak with a mixture of open surprise and brooding horror. Made speechless at this dazzling man, who was presently smiling warmly down at her, Daine felt her temperature soar.  

_Why does he look at me like that?_ Daine thought wildly, _surely he does not mean that _I_ am to be his partner?_

Not knowing what to do or what to say, she turned desperately towards Numair for help. 

What she saw only made her feel even worse. 

Numair's countenance was a picture of contained anger; he stood rigid, his whole body surrounded by an aura that radiated fury. Both of his hands were clenched, knuckles draining of blood. The blaze in his usually fathomless eyes was unsettling. 

Daine hastily turned her face away from her teacher. _I will only make him feel responsible for me even more_, she thought.

Presently the Emperor cleared his throat and extended a graceful hand. 

'It will be my greatest honour, Veralidain Serrasri,' he said chivalrously, 'if you will accompany me in this dance.'

Daine trembled, bullying her brain into thinking up a polite excuse that will not offend the Emperor. 'Your Majesty, I – '

She was cut-off in mid-sentence when Numair suddenly took one large, protective step towards Daine's side, his eyes flashing a silent challenge. 

Emperor Ozorne chose to ignore this and continued to smile at Daine, his hand still waiting in midair. 

Daine gave Numair a quick dart, willing him to contain his anger. She was fairly certain that if she were to show any signs of unwillingness, Numair would most defiantly do something that will get him entrance to Ozorne's infamous prison once more.

The wildmage swallowed, a dull, sick feeling planted firmly in the pit of her stomach. The thought of dancing with this richly clad and highly intimidating man made her feel sick with nerves.   

All at once, fear and extreme shyness seized Daine like an iron grip. 

'You are too kind, your Imperial Highness,' she stammered, feeling her face grow hotter by the second, 'but I _really_ don't think I can – '

Emperor Ozorne suddenly gave a large bow. When he looked up, his eyes were fixed into Daine's. 

'Surely you will not have me made a laughingstock in my own court by refusing me in front of my fellow subjects?' he asked with a charming smile. He spoke with deliberate quietness so that only Daine – and Numair – could hear. 

Daine had no choice after that. Not after what he had just said. She swallowed again, aware for the first time that every pair of eyes in the room was on her.

With a desperate effort, Daine forced a polite smile, and allowed herself to be led away by Emperor Ozorne. 

She dared not look at Numair for fear of what she might see on his face. 

It seemed to Daine that her breathing only became normal when the music reached its highest peak, and when the guests started to join in. 

The beginning minutes of the dance had been treacherous. In all her battle-and-magic-experienced life, Daine had never felt so vulnerable, or so self-conscious. She was aware of every footstep she took and every twirl she made. She was also _very_ aware of the numerous pairs of eyes that followed her as she went past – especially the pair that belonged to Numair.

His gaze had not left her since the Emperor led her away; Daine could almost feel his dark eyes piercing on her back. _If looks could burn_, the girl thought to herself, _I would be scorched. _

Daine sighed inwardly with relief when several guests began join in with the dance. People started to loose interest in her, and away from their scrutiny, Daine felt more at ease.

'How do you find my palace, Veralidaine?' the Emperor of Carthak inquired. They were still dancing, his arm loosely around Daine's waist.     

'You palace is amazing,' Daine answered truthfully, 'I have never seen such wondrous designs and paintings in my life' – then she added, just to be polite – 'Carthak must hold many gifted artists.'

Ozorne smiled. 'Yes, Carthak _is_ known for producing great talents, although those talents are rare. Carthak University is _very_ competitive for it is a place where only the very best can survive. Those who are _less able_ find the work a hard challenge – and they often stray or flee from it.'

There was a glint in the Emperor's eyes that Daine did not like at all. Ignoring his subtle jab about Numair, Daine sought for a different conversation. 

'The – the Carthaki nobles here are all very grand,' Daine commented as a pair of dancers waltzed past. 

'Yes,' Ozorne replied, 'Carthakis pride themselves in appearance. They believe it to be fitting and civilised –'

'So do we Tortallens!' Daine said defensively, thinking that Ozorne was once again making a devious insult.    

'Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you,' Ozorne apologised, his eyes gazing into Daine's, 'but if you will give me a chance – I was going to say that standing in a room full of Carthak ladies – many of them known as 'local beauties' – I now feel the inclination to question their rights for that title, for I now see that _you_ clearly outshines them any day.' 

Daine felt herself blush awkwardly, though she could not deny the tiny thrills she felt with Ozorne's words.

'You are too generous with your praises,' she mumbled to her feet, not daring to meet the Emperor's eyes. When she did look up, Ozorne was gazing steadily over Daine's shoulder. Daine turned to follow the Emperor's gaze, and saw that he was staring at Numair. 

Daine felt herself tense as she sneaked a peak at her teacher. Unlike most of the guests, he was not dancing, but sitting on a cushioned chair. Lindhall Reed was next to him talking, but Daine doubted whether Numair heard a single word.  

Daine felt Ozorne shift, and found herself been steered towards where Numair was seated. 

With deliberate slowness, Ozorne led the wildmage over, and stopped – very conveniently – in front of Numair.  

Daine jumped on her guard immediately. She knew Ozorne purposefully led her there, and she knew he was trying to provoke his one-time friend into doing something.

_Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith_, Daine whispered her teacher's patron Gods, _please do not let him do something stupid! I promise I will be good forever if you do! _

'I notice your teacher does not dance.' Ozorne spoke softly, his warm breath lingering on Daine's neck. 'Does he find Carthak music not his style?'

Daine smiled indifferently. 'Numair does not enjoy dances in general. He is like this in Tortallen banquets too.'

'Intriguing,' murmured the Emperor, 'I remember Arram used to _love_ social events. He was notorious for charming the ladies at the court.'  

As if sensing been the subject of a conversation, Numair looked sharply towards them, eyes flashing.

All at once, Daine felt the arm around her waist tighten. In one deliberate motion, the Emperor of Carthak drew the wildmage closer to him.  

To Daine's immense relief, the musicians chose to end their piece at that moment, and Daine was able to release herself from Ozorne's grip. 

'You dance beautifully, Veralidaine Sarrasri,' he praised. Then he lifted Daine's hand gently and put it to his lips. 

Daine shivered involuntarily as she felt his warm breath mingle on her skin. 

When Ozorne smiled again, and finally left, Daine made her way towards her teacher. Lindhall was gone, leaving a vacant chair next to the mage. 

Sinking on to the chair, Daine breathed an air of relief. A large hand holding a glass of fruit juice came into her view. 

She smiled at her mage friend and took the drink with gratitude. 

When she drained the glass to the last drop, Numair asked, 'how did you like your first dance?'

Daine made a face. 'Wonderful' she replied dryly, and then added, 'though _you_ could have done better by joining in. There were a number of ladies hovering near you. Just think what perpetual heartbreak you are giving them by not offering them a dance.'

This time Numair made a face. 'I know some of them. That lady in silver is Varice Kingsford. I – eh – used to be quite famous for my – _social_ _behaviour _at banquets… I guess she still has not forgotten that.'

'That's what Ozorne said,' Daine remarked and smiled wickedly, 'he said you were notorious for charming ladies of the court.'

Numair turned slightly red under his tan and looked away. After some moment of silence, he said, 'Ozorne studies you often.'

'I can't imagine why,' Daine said somewhat loftily. 'There is a fair amount of more interesting things than me in Carthak.'

Numair smiled wearily and brushed a curl from the girl's face. 'I'm afraid that as long as you_ – we –_ are here, Magelet, you will _always_ be the object of interest to him.'    


	5. chapter 4

I am back! I'm really sorry about the long wait. I will try and speed up the next chapter.

To certain people who have been badgering for some flufflies, I hope this beginning of romance will satisfy you.

As always, please review. Constructive Criticism appreciated.

Chapter 4

Carthak at nighttime was warm and slightly stuffy. The air was still, not one single leaf swayed in the breezeless air. The moon hung high above the Carthaki sky, showering the surroundings with gleaming silver dusts.

In the Royal Garden, a soft patter of footsteps sounded down the lane, and from behind a clump of rosebushes, a slender shadow belonging to the wildmage appeared.

Daine fanned herself with her hand. Restless and uncomfortably hot, she made her way towards the hill where she hoped the higher ground would provide some wind. As she climbed, fine sweat trickled down her hot forehead, and she hastily wiped them away.

The girl sighed. It was times like this that made Daine long to be back in Tortall. She was not used to this hot, humid country where everything: the plants, sounds, smells, people and even the moon seemed alien.

_Its just too hot here,_ she thought to herself, _I would just about give anything for an icy blast of Tortallen breeze._

Despite the semi-darkness, Daine roamed the grounds as nimble as a mountain goat. Her catlike sharp eyes darted from place to place, searching for any possible movements that were caused by the wanted wind.

As Daine climbed the gentle hill, her senses prickled. Looking ahead she thought she could make out the outline of a figure, sitting at the foot of a tall tree.

A smile lit the wildmage's face as she recognised that familiar and distinctively tall form.

Eyes closed and deep in meditation, Numair sat motionlessly, unaware of his student's approach. A pale yellow aura surrounded the mage's body, illuminating him like a holy shrine.

Suppressing a smile, Daine crept towards her teacher, and silently crouched down to peer into his face.

Something about his countenance – or perhaps been so close to him – made Daine catch her breath. Tonight, Numair's moonlit features seemed to stand out to Daine more than ever before. His good looks, which Daine had always acknowledged seemed to spring fully afresh in Daine's mind, as if seeing him for the first time.

Heart suddenly beating faster than usual, Daine – _very_ self-consciously – tried to memorise this image of Numair in her head. As she did so, she saw a fly hovering around the mage's long nose, drawn by the glowing pool of light.

A giggle sounding dangerously like a snort escaped from the wildmage's throat.

A very large and _very_ amused face of Daine filled Numair's vision as he opened his eyes. With a yelp of surprise, Numair lost grip on his meditation and the glow vanished around him instantly.

'Mithros, Daine!' he choked out, eyes very large, 'what in the Gods name are you doing, sneaking up on me in the middle of the night!'

Daine laughed, glad of the darkness that hid her blush. 'I thought meditation was meant to be about deep focus and _concentration_?' she asked teasingly.

Numair shook his head, bewildered. 'Not if someone was peering _this_ close into their face!'

Despite the darkness, Daine thought she could see – or rather feel Numair's expression change slightly. Something flashed within his eyes, but was gone in a split second.

'What are you doing out here so late?' he asked somewhat hastily. He shifted towards his left, making a space for Daine to join him.

'I couldn't sleep,' Daine replied, slouching down on the earth next to Numair. 'I was too hot.'

Numair smiled. 'That makes the two of us then,' he said lightly, 'you would think that having lived here for most of my earlier life, I would be used to the heat by now.'

Wriggling to get comfortable, Daine leaned against Numair's side. 'How long have you been here?'

'Quite a while,' was the reply, 'I did not feel at ease under Ozorne's roof. I'd much rather sleep out here.'

'You think Ozorne is planning something?' Daine asked sharply. She turned towards her teacher and saw him smile dryly.

'He is _always_ planning something, Magelet. Especially now, what with the new delegations and alliances – I fear he has something uninviting up his sleeves. Mithros, I've _seen_ number of times he studies me…and _you_, actually.'

There was a strange catch in his voice and Daine suspected that he was still brooding over the dance. In the darkness, the wildmage found Numair's hand and gave it a squeeze.

'I will be fine,' she said reassuringly, 'if that's what you're worried about. Surely the Emperor can't do anything to harm me whilst the delegations are still here?'

'You'd be surprised,' Numair warned, and then he abruptly turned to Daine.

The wildmage blinked. Even in the semi-darkness, she could tell that her teacher's face was that of utter seriousness.

'Promise me, Daine,' Numair said, 'that you will not go wandering off by yourself. Carthak is very big, and there are many rules you can easily break without realising.'

Daine smiled to herself. It was typical of Numair to remind her of this again, especially after having told her of it numerous times before.

'I promise Numair,' Daine said, trying hard not to smile.

'I'm not finished,' Numair cut in, his voice dead solemn, 'I also want you to promise me that you will decline any offers that Ozorne may give you. Do you understand? Just politely reject all suggestions he might make to you, _especially_ the 'well-intentioned' ones and just generally stay clear of his path.'

Daine wondered at the sudden sternness in the mage's usually easy-going voice.

'What if he takes offence?' she asked quietly.

Numair was silent for a second, and Daine suddenly felt the hand around hers tighten.

'When faced with the matter of your welfare, Magelet, I cannot afford to worry about the state of His Imperial Highness's pride.' There was an odd, tense edge to his voice that Daine couldn't quite understand.

She looked up into the sky. The moon was high up in the sky, its silver light cloaking the surroundings.

'I miss Tortall,' she whispered.

'So do I,' Numair replied softly.

'Everything is so different here,' the wildmage confessed, 'I keep waking up in the middle of the night half expecting to hear someone pounding on my door to say I got to go to the King's meeting!'

Numair laughed. 'Yes, that does seem to become a habit. _I'm_ still getting used to the idea that I actually have the time to sleep.'

A nearby cricket chirped. Lazily, Daine fanned herself with her free hand. She was starting to get hot again.

'Here,' the mage said, and with one graceful movement of his arm, a faint breeze wrapped themselves around the two people.

Daine smiled as she felt the gentle wind rustle through her brown curls. Leaning against the tree in comfort, Daine rested her head on to her teacher's shoulder. Numair's automatic reaction was to lift his arm and wrapping it around the girl's slender form.

There the teacher and student sat, both fully aware of how inappropriate they looked, but neither offering to put a stop to it.

Perhaps it was because of the half darkness that covered the world that made Daine and Numair feel totally at ease, as if nothing they would do might possibly be inapt.

Eyes closed, Daine smiled and snuggled closer to the mage. This near to him, she could hear the thud of his heart beating rapidly.

Under normal circumstances, Numair would _never_ have dreamed – or indeed even dared – to do what he did next.

As if enchanted by the tranquil darkness, or intoxicated by the brilliant moonlight, Numair gently lifted Daine's chin and gazed into her soft eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and put his lips to her forehead.


	6. chapter 5

Finally! I've updated. I'm sorry for the long wait but this chapter is longer than usual so I hope you'll appreciate that. And thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. I am very much encouraged by them.

Reviews/CC welcome.

Chapter 5

The faint clatter of plates and the irresistible smell of warm bread filled Daine's senses as she entered the grand dining hall for breakfast.

Despite the early dawn, most of the Totallen delegations were already up, planning their days ahead, and making important preparations for their next council meeting with the Carthaki ambassador.

Daine smiled as Alanna, the King's Champion waved her over. Since their arrival, Daine has seldom seen her redhead friend.

Alanna greeted Daine, and made way for her to sit. Close up, Daine saw that her friend looked tired, her purple eyes clouded with fatigue and her usually flaming red hair was a dull copper tinge.

'Bad dream?' Daine asked sympathetically, taking a bread roll from the nearest basket.

Alanna rolled her eyes. 'Bad _reality_! My dreams are just fine.'

Daine frowned. 'Something wrong?'

'It's this cursed alliance!' the Lioness burst out, 'four days we have been here, and we are still going nowhere! You would think that what with all those tiresome meetings, we would have made a truce of some kind by now.'

'Why is it taking so long?' Daine asked, 'I thought Carthak wanted an alliance with us.'

'They do, and believe me, we could have got an agreement on our last meeting if it wasn't for the Earl, who threw a tantrum because he wanted a quarter of our fishing grounds – and the Emperor isn't helping much either.'

'How so,' Daine asked, interested. She did not usually have the privilege of getting an up-to-date review of the delegation's progress.

'Well, for a start he makes nothing of a contribution to the meetings. Oh, he makes his little speeches and the vital announcements, but other than that, he would just let his Council take over. About the fishing grounds for example, we know as well as he that the Earl was acting the fool. All we needed was a word from the Emperor, yet he does nothing save sitting in silence, and say 'we shall discuss this situation next time.' Mithros, its as if he's bidding his time for something!'

Daine took a large bite from her bread roll. 'How does the others take it?'

'Not well.' Alanna picked up a silver knife and buttered her bread. 'Gareth is up to his teeth in frustration. Things are rather tense at the moment' – a wry smile crept onto the Lioness's mouth – 'and Numair's presence is spicing up the atmosphere _very nicely_.'

Daine's heart jumped a beat at the mention of her teacher's name. It sounded strange, coming from another person's mouth.

'Speak of the devil!' Alanna suddenly announced, waving her silver knife in the air.

Daine caught a flurry of black robe and looked up in time to see her teacher stride into the hall.

His dark eyes lit up as he saw them and quickly made his way over. Swinging one long leg along the carved seat, Numair sank down next to the King's Champion.

'We were just talking about you,' Alanna informed, offering him the breadbasket. 'Oh?'

'About how you and Ozorne have been playing little staring contests.'

'Don't start,' Numair began but stopped short when he saw Alanna's face. Peering closely he said, 'Goddess, you don't look too good. Bad dreams?'

Daine suppressed a laugh as Alanna threw her knife down in mock exasperation.

'Why is everybody saying that?' she demanded, 'I mean, I _know_ I don't look as stunning as Thayet, but at least give me _some_ credit here!'

Numair smiled apologetically and picked up a knife. 'My mistake Alanna. I guess I'm just too tired to make any civilised comments this morning. Pass the butter?'

Daine who was nearest to the butter-dish picked up the delicate ceramic bowl. As Numair reached for it, their eyes met and for a fraction of second, time seemed to halt.

There was something different within Numair's dark eyes – a new light Daine had never noticed before.

An image of them, sitting beneath the tall tree flashed across her mind. Unsure of herself, Daine smiled at her teacher. In their three years of association, it was the first time that Daine suddenly felt nervous and shy in Numair's presence.

Her teacher smiled back, and then the deep tinge of a blush crept onto his face. He cleared his throat and hastily looked away.

To both their immense relief, the Lioness seemed oblivious to this odd exchange. Half chewing, she delved Numair into a conversation about Duke Gareth's newest strategic plan.

Daine listened to the adults talk with little interest. Her mind was deeply wrapped up in what happened just now. The way Numair looked at her in that split second of time made her feel strangely giddy.

Like clouds in a gentle breeze, the wildmage's mind drifted to the night before.

What happened that night had been like an enchanted memory. The darkness, the pool of silver moonlight and the stillness of the world seemed to be some deluding props out of a magical fairytale.

Daine had woken up this morning to find herself back in her own bed. She did not recall herself having walked back from the royal garden, nor did she remember how she got back to her room. Waking up to the broad, ordinary daylight, it was all Daine could do to wonder whether everything had been a dream. Her only confirmation that everything _had,_ indeed been real was the brief but meaningful exchange with Numair.

Toying with her plate, the wildmage idly tried to replay the scene beneath the tree.

A loud footstep interrupted her out her daydream. Turning to face the direction of the sound, she saw Prince Kaddar walking towards them.

'Good morning Lioness, Master Numair – Daine,' Kaddar said, bowing politely.

'Good Morning,' Numair replied lightly, 'what brings you out here so early?'

'I came here to inform you that the Emperor has invited you all to visit his menagerie. If it suits you, he asks you to be ready in two hours.'

'Hang on,' Alanna interrupted, 'what about the meeting?'

'He says the weather is extraordinarily charming this morning, and he refuses to keep his guests indoors. The meeting will be postponed for another time.'

'In that case, please tell your Imperial Highness that we will be ready in two hours,' Alanna replied cheerfully. '_Extraordinarily charming_?' she added in an undertone as soon as Kaddar left. 'This cursed hot whether is all the same to me. What do you think Numair? Another excuse to delay the treaty?'

Numair rolled his eyes. 'Very possibly. I would much sooner be indoors than stand around in all that heat.'

The Tortallen delegates, Emperor Ozorne and Prince Kaddar walked down the well-tended path of the Menagerie. Various animal cries now and then pierced the air, leaving many ears ringing even after it stopped.

Daine strode some feet behind the party accompanied by Prince Kaddar, who despite the scorching heat, looked as if just came back from a refreshing swim.

Up until now, Daine had closed off her wild magic senses, afraid of what she will see and feel. She knew it wasn't her place to tell the Emperor how to look after animals, but she could not bare the notion of knowing the People in pain whilst unable to help them. After ten minutes within the Menagerie however, Daine could see that each animal was carefully tended; their spacious cages designed with extreme care to match their original habitats.

'We have over fifty different species of animals here,' Kaddar told Daine, gesturing with his hands. The silver bracelets jingled with his movement. 'Half of them belong to the winged species.'

'The Emperor prefer birds then?' Daine asked.

'He loves them. Last spring, one of the great-tailed peacocks fell ill and he spent the entire night tending to the bird. Master Lindhall was there too, though he could do nothing to keep the Emperor away. He only left when he was sure the medicine have taken affect.'

Daine mentally shook her head in disbelief. She found it hard to imagine that the tall and imposing Emperor had a soft heart for the People, but then, didn't the well-kept Menagerie spoke something of his nature?

A light tap on the wildmage's shoulder made her turn. Numair stood behind her, something furry cupped in his large hands.

'You should see this,' he said, extending his arms for a better view. 'I found it beneath a tree. I think it must have fallen out of its nest. The neck is twisted badly, but you should be able to heal it.'

Hearing this, Kaddar's eyes lit up in excitement. He had never seen wild magic at work.

'What sort of bird is this?' Daine asked as she gently reached for the chick. 'It looks like a sparrow, but the feather markings are different.'

'It's a desert sparrow. You can tell by the gold specks on its neck. They are native only in Carthak,' Numair explained, and then added simply because he couldn't resist, 'though, I expected you to have known this already. I _have_ taught it to you before.'

Daine scowled. 'You try learning fifty new types of birds each nights along side with meditation, and lets see how _you_ like it!'

Numair smiled charmingly. 'I already have. That's why _I _am the teacher here.'

Daine's scowl deepened. 'Are you going to let me heal this bird or not?'

Taking a deep breath, Daine reached inside her body to the pool of copper fire. Pulling out a strand of it, she entered the bird's body.

The neck was badly twisted, she saw, but not broken. She should be able to mend it in without too much trouble. Reaching out with her magic, she healed the bruised bones first, using her power to encourage new growth. Next, she mended the tissue muscles around the spinal cord, weaving her magic through the newly sprung tissue cells.

Daine opened her eyes to the sound of loud chirping in her hands.

_Please be careful from now on_, Daine told the chick, _I may not be here to heal you next time you tumble out of your nest. _

The chick, too young for a proper speech, chirped in gratitude and jumped out of her hands.

'_Extraordinary_,' a voice spoke from above Daine's head. The girl jumped and turned to find herself facing the Emperor of Carthak. He had a look of admiration and wonder in his eyes.

'I have heard of your unique gift, Veralidaine, but I had not expected such a incredible performance!'

Daine blushed and lowered her head. 'It – was no performance, your Imperial Highness. I was just trying to help the chick.'

'Talented as well as humble,' the Emperor mused, 'we could do with more people like you here.'

Throughout the healing and the conversation, Numair had been relaxed. Now, Daine could feel him beginning to tense.

'Shall we move on?' Daine asked desperately, her voice taking on a high – and rather worryingly – shrill note.

'An excellent idea,' Ozorne replied, 'and would you give me the honour of walking with me? You knowledge of animals is a rare treat for my ears.' Without waiting for a reply, the Emperor gently took Daine's arm and steered her away. 'And Kaddar,' he called without looking back, 'please be courteous enough to accompany Master Numair. I'm sure he finds many things here somewhat different from his last stay.'

'Your teacher seems rather – _tense,_' Ozorne remarked casually.

They had been walking like this for the past hour. Whilst the Emperor was full of innocently curious questions, Daine was beginning to have trouble improvising polite and appropriate answers in return.

'He is just troubled, your Imperial Highness,' she mumbled, hoping not to sound rude, 'he does not usually travel well.'

'Indeed,' Ozorne replied solemnly. 'He seems very fond of you.'

Daine's stomach tensed. 'He has been my teacher for the past three years now. I guess he just feels responsible for me.'

'Ah, yes.' Ozorne smiled oddly. 'He has always been the sensible one – although I cannot remember him ever been responsible towards those he courted.'

Daine clenched her fists as she heard this. She knew what he said was partly true – Numair had confessed to her about some of his old relationships – but the words seem to twit in an ugly way through Ozorne's lips.

'Is your association with Numair… solely on a teacher-and-student term?'

Daine stopped in mid track, stunned by the Emperor's straight forwardness. Ozorne seemed to sense this and turned to face her with an apologetic expression.

'Forgive me, Veralidaine, if I have offended you or been too blunt. It is just that I have seen too many cases where one would abuse the role one was given and take advantage of another's vulnerability. Believe me, I would hate to see you come to any harm.'

'Numair would never try and hurt me, your Imperial Highness,' Daine replied stiffly. She did not know what Ozorne's intentions were of bringing up this subject, nor did she like where it was going.

At that point, a loud shout came from ahead of them, followed by several screams.

'What in the world is going on?' Emperor Ozorne murmured as he hurried ahead, followed closely by Daine.

As they drew closer to the source of commotion, Daine's senses prickled as she felt the agonizing pain and fury of an animal.

Without warning, an enormous brown form hurtled from the corner.

Daine gasped as she saw small blades stuck on either side of the creature's stomach. Close up, she recognised the tussled tail and the distinctive horns that belonged to a fighting bull.

Two glowing strings of magic slashed through the air and coiled around the bull's thick neck. Two academic mages in yellow rounded up on the bull, struggling to keep it under control.

'What is going on?' Emperor Ozorne demanded sternly. 'Why is one my animals out of its cage?'

'We regret to tell you, your Imperial Highness,' one of the mage said breathlessly, trying wildly to hold on to his magic. 'This bull somehow managed to escape from it's cage. We don't know how.'

The second mage struck another blade into the bull's side. The mighty animal roared in anger.

'Stop it!' Daine cried, 'you are hurting him!'

'The blades are tipped with dreamrose essence,' Ozorne said gently, 'we just want the bull to calm down enough for the mages to transport it back to the cage.'

Tears sprung in Daine's eyes as she watched the wretched animal writhe and kick.

_Please stop struggling_, she silently sent him, _they see you as a threat. Stop fighting and the two-legger will stop hurting you._

In this maddened state, the bull was beyond reasoning. Rage and hatred for the humans radiated from the animal, and pierced into Daine's senses.

_Took away…my…mate. Hateful two-leggers. Hurt them. _

'No please!' Daine pleaded but even as she cried out, the bull kicked with its powerful hind legs. The closest mage fell on to the floor where he lay sprawled. Within seconds, the animal was on top of him, stamping and roaring.

A steady trickle of blood from the dying mage rapidly stained the earth.

Daine felt her knees give way. She wanted to throw up, and to empty what she just witnessed, she wanted even more.

The bull now rounded on the second mage. There was a strike of metal and the mage was welding a long sword, blazing with his gift. He held it pointing towards the bull's neck. The death spot.

'Wait, you can't just kill him!' Daine started towards the bull but a strong hand pulled her back.

'You must not get too near, Veralidaine.' Emperor Ozorne told her urgently, his hand digging into her skin. He signalled for the mage to continue.

'No!' The wildmage screamed and threw herself forward. The hands around her tightened and she felt herself been roughly torn backwards. She bit back a cry as the pain of the force tore through her arm.

When she looked up again, the bull lay still in a pool of blood.

'What in the name of Mithros – '

The rest of the party had caught up by this time, and most of them stood gaping at the scene.

Numair took one look and immediately hurried forwards. He stopped in front of Daine and Ozorne, whose hands still gripped around the girl's sore arm.

Numair's eyes flashed dangerously. 'Get your hand off her,' he said quietly, eyes locked into Ozorne's. His voice sounded grave and commanding.

Daine felt the pressure on her arm slowly ease. The Emperor regarded his former friend.

'Understand this, Arram, or is it _Numair_ now,' Ozorne replied icily, 'that whilst Veralidaine is on Carthak soil, it will always be my responsibility to see that she is safe. I was trying to protect her from the bull.'

Daine watched the two men nervously.

Her teacher's eyes darkened. 'Grab her again like that,' he warned softly, 'and it will be _you_ that needs protecting.'

Daine's heart missed a beat. _Is he mad?_ She thought, _what is he doing threatening the Emperor like that?_

Ozorne's eyes glinted malevolently but he merely smiled. 'Dare to dream, Arram Draper.'

Turning, he faced Daine and looked seriously at her. 'Please forgive me if I have hurt you. However, you must understand that it is my job to see you are safe, and with a crazed bull like that…' He shook his head sadly, patted the girl's shoulder and walked away.

'Are you ok?' Numair asked the second he was out of earshot. He peered into Daine's face with concern.

'The bull…' she whispered.

Numair nodded understandingly and reached out to touch her shoulder. It felt _very _different to that of Ozorne's touch.

'A life for a life, my Magelet,' Numair whispered softly into the girl's ear, 'that's the rule here.'


	7. chapter 6

Yay! I have finally kicked myself to update! Here is chapter 6. _Please _review and tell me what you think – I keep having these awful creeping feelings that my writings are getting more and more feeble by the chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. (smile) 

Chapter 6 

The evening was once again occupied by the rich feastings of Carthak. The low buzz of conversation and the clink of glass bumping floated through the great hall, drifting lazily amongst the guests.

Duke Gareth, along with the rest of the Totallen delegates sat scattered about, each engaging in separate small talks with the Carthaki nobles. Occasionally there would be a sudden bout of laughter – the eruption been more frequent from Lindhall's table, whose face was slightly red from the wine. 

Daine watched her teacher alongside Master Lindhall and his student in a much-animated debate, one hand absentmindedly stroking Kitten's long, slender neck.

Lindhall was in a merry mood, his eyes lit in a way very similar to Numair's when he was made excited by a subject of interest. 

The wildmage studied her teacher raptly. She could tell his attention was not fully given to the debate for he kept shooting furtive glances towards her in a way one might do when guarding something very precious, like a treasure. In this case, _Daine_ being that treasure. 

He had asked her over and over again after the bull incident whether she was all right, and despite her insistent reassurances, he could not be swayed from the urge to constantly check her for signs of ill health. 

Daine smiled, secretly touched – and thrilled – by his obvious concern. It seemed to her lately that the attention of her teacher was beginning to grow more and more important to her. It made her uneasy, to surrender to the pinch of jealousy every time he was within other female's companies, or to be infused with the power of ambient panic and helplessness when she was unacknowledged of his whereabouts. 

She did not like to think what these troublesome feelings meant, only that it would always vanish when Numair was near. 

Presently the subject of her thoughts shot her another quick look. Catching her eye, and embarrassed at being caught out, he smiled sheepishly and returned to Lindhall's debate. 

A swift queer feeling very much to that of been closely observed took hold of Daine's attention. Puzzled, Daine looked up to see the Emperor of Carthak sitting some feet away studying her with immense intensity. He did not seem embarrassed by the fact that Daine was looking at him, nor did he try to direct his attention elsewhere. 

Feeling suddenly hot and uncomfortable, the wildmage stood up to take leave. 

'Where are you going?' Numair asked immediately.

'Its all right. I just want to get some air,' Daine informed her teacher, 'it's a little too hot in here.'

The slightest of frown appeared on Numair's face. He opened his mouth, but abruptly shut it again.

'I'm only going into the garden,' Daine pointed out, feeling the tight blanket of her teacher's protectiveness.  

'All right,' Numair said with what Daine thought was a sigh, and although he looked like he wanted to say more, had to content himself with a mere 'be careful.'

Daine politely excused herself from the table and hurried outside towards the garden. 

Carthak sky was on the brink of sunset. The hot red sun sank far towards the horizon, finally subsiding its fierce heat. It was slightly cooler outside, and Daine followed the path towards a row of benches. Sinking down with a sigh, Daine closed her eyes.

There was a flatter of wings and something soft landed in midst the wildmage's knees. Daine looked down. It was a desert sparrow; the same specie of bird Daine had healed that very morning.

_Hello, Wing-sister, _Daine sent, gently caressing the bird's soft neck. 

_Greetings. My name is Twig _The Desert Sparrow jumped on to Daine's arm, where she hopped all the way up to the girl's neck. Daine giggled at the tickling touch of the tiny claws on her neck. 

_You have healed my little one this morning_ Twig said with feeling, _my little one fell out of his nest. He would have died if you hadn't healed him with your magic. Thank you._

Daine looked upon the little bird, touched by the gratefulness in the sparrow's voice. Of all the animals she had healed, it was the first time a parent had ever came to find her especially to show gratitude. 

_It is my pleasure to be of help _Daine sent, _it would kill me to see the People hurt and not being able to do anything. How is your little one?_

_He's fine,_ chirped Twig _I had rather hoped that the fall might rid of his ridicules behaviour and constant chatter a little, but he gives me more headaches than ever._

Daine laughed. The spotted sparrow sounded uncannily like a two-legger scolding a naughty child.

_I must go now _Twig suddenly declared as she hopped from Daine's shoulder, _my little one is calling for me. If you ever need help, just ask for me. My nest is the second tree on the path you took this morning._

With that, the small bird took off into the dusk and out of sight. Daine watched the sky with a wishful longing to fly away with her feathered friend. It would be so easy just to take off and leave everything behind.

From somewhere behind her came a soft, polite cough. Daine wheeled around to see sparkles of sunlight caught in the jewels around the Emperor's neck. He stood some feet away from the girl, half hidden behind a large tree. A slight smile framed his tanned face. 

'I did not want to disturb your conversation with the desert sparrow,' he explained as he came forward. 'It really is fascinating, watching you so wrapped up in a secret speech. Tell me, does the bird really talk as I would to you?'

'Yes, your Highness,' Daine answered, 'they speak in a way very similar to two-leggers – that's their word for human beings.'

'Fascinating,' the Emperor said again, gazing at her with awe and admiration – both of which made Daine squeamishly uncomfortable. 

'I understand you are very good with bird?' He moved a little closer. 'Would you think terribly ill of me if I requested a little of your time to come and have a look at two of my birds?'

Daine sat up immediately. 'Of course not,' she said with enthusiasm, which made the Emperor smile. 

It took a while to reach Emperor Ozorne's royal chamber. Daine found herself led through a route she has never taken before, and it wasn't long before she began to wish that she should have told someone of her whereabouts. 

The Emperor's room – or rather _rooms_ – was by far the grandest Daine has ever seen; gold banisters ran along cream-white walls. Exotic aromas filled the heavily decorated room, making Daine's head spin. She had never seen such wealth crammed together in her life.      

'I do appreciate your help, Veralidaine,' Ozorne murmured, opening a heavy door for the wildmage. 

'Helping animals is my life,' Daine said brightly, 'though it wasn't always like this. Two years ago, I didn't even know there was such thing as wildmagic, let alone having it. It was only after Numair taught me that I was able to use my magic fully to help heal animals.'

Emperor Ozorne listened silently. 'Your teacher must be very proud.' His voice was mild and monotonous, yet a faint edge of malice lingered in his words. Daine sneaked a sideway glance at him to see his jaws set in a firm line. 

Abruptly they stopped in front of yet another wooden door, heavily covered in decorative objects and carvings. With one courteous sweep of hand, the Emperor of Carthak led the wildmage into what Daine saw – to her unease – as his sleeping quarter. 

A heavy scent of sweetness filled the room. Daine glanced around, suddenly very nervous and tense. Her eyes darted around the room, the oppressing feeling of dread increasing by the lingering seconds. It took the girl several moments to register what was wrong with the place. 

She could not sense any trails of the People around the perimeter. 

'Where are the birds, your Highness?' Daine asked slowly, eyes and magic senses still searching desperately for any signs of wild life. When Ozorne failed to answer, Daine turned around to face him. She felt her breath halt. 

The Emperor was staring at her with the most peculiar of expressions. 


	8. chapter 7

Once again, I apologise for the long wait. I can't seem to do anything fast these days. Thank you everyone, for reviewing and putting up with my slow pace. (And I'm sorry to leave that awful cliffhanger)

Please do review, and constructive criticisms are very much wanted.

Revised for correction. (18th of July)

Chapter 7

Daine threw a cautious glance towards the door, calculating a possible escape plan; the Emperor stood rigid before the entrance, blocking her only exit.

'Where are the birds, your Highness?' she asked again, feeling her throat curl up in a tight knot.

The side of Emperor Ozorne's mouth twitched. 'You can sense their absence?' he asked with a raised eyebrow and a bemused smile.

'They are not in this room, nor in any other rooms we've past.' Daine gritted her teeth, fuming at her own idiocy and foolishness for getting herself lured by Ozorne's story.

'Amazing,' the Emperor breathed, 'once again, the extent of your gift astounds me.'

His compliments made Daine shiver. His every word was like the chilling ice, running down her spine, freezing her from the inside. The girl wanted desperately to leave this room full of unfamiliar aromas, but something seemed to take hold of her control. The Emperor's intent gaze seemed to rob her body of movements, and her mind of clear thinking. 

'If there are no birds here,' Daine struggled to say, trying to shut out the fear in her voice, 'then I ask for your Highness's permission to leave. I believe I am of no use here.'

Something flickered in the Emperor's sharp eyes. He moved towards Daine, his movement that of an advancing predator, his countenance unreadable.

'There is something I would like you to know, Veralidaine,' he said mellifluously, eyes boring into Daine's. 'Ever since I saw you, you have been highly conscious in my mind. Of all the people I have associated with, I must say that you are by far the most unique and fascinating creature I have ever met.'

Daine's stomach plummeted, unnerved by the easy smoothness in his voice. The Emperor of Carthak was paying the highest of tributes and attention to her, and yet all she wanted was to be as far from his interests as possible.

It was quite amazing how different the effects of Ozorne's praises were to that of Numair's. As extravagant and lavishing as Ozorne's words were, it simply did not fill Daine with the same glowing warmth or the giddy happiness Numair's simple nod or smile would bring.  

'Your Highness is too kind,' she said stiffly, 'but I really don't think I am worthy of such commend.' Again she made towards the door but the Emperor continued to stand before her.

Without warning, he suddenly took hold of Daine's slender hand. She started in the agility of his movement, too stunned to draw away from his touch.

'I feel that I must confess to you, Veralidaine,' Ozorne said rather hurriedly, the faintest of colour creeping to his face, 'that I am enthralled beyond all my experience by your character, and fervently admire you.'

Daine's eyes widened in sheer astonishment as she stared upon this man – the mighty and powerful ruler of Carthak who impelled intimidation to all – now confessing about his private feelings and helpless affections.

'Your Highness, I – ' Daine began but stopped stupidly as she groped in vain for a rational reply.

_What in the name of Mithros am I supposed to say? _Daine thought wildly, _that I don't want his affections and would gladly remove myself from his interests?_

'I want you to know,' Emperor Ozorne carried on rather hastily, as if afraid to hear Daine's answer, 'that I have your best interest at heart. Your talent, like I said, is very rare and unique, and should be extended and developed to the best of your ability. Rather conveniently, Lindhall informs me that there are many available studies here in Carthak that can greatly benefit both your gift and your knowledge. It has therefore come to my attention, that you should choose to remain in Carthak for several months to take on all the erudition Carthak has to offer.'

Daine was beyond speech. Words simply failed her as she slowly digested this piece of announcement. The incredulity of this notion, and the discomforting consciousness of the hand still holding her made her feel light-headed and shaky. 

'I would support for all your needs of course,' Ozorne offered, 'and you can have a place here in the Palace. If – if you do not mind, I could appoint myself in the position as your teacher.'

Daine flinched; offended that he should think her capable of replacing Numair so easily. She could not believe that Ozorne could even think of voicing this absurd proposal. Struggling with herself, she became aware that the Emperor was waiting for a reply.

'Once again I thank you for your kindness and generosity,' Daine said slowly and carefully, choosing her words with exceptional care so as not to cause offence, 'but I do not think it is necessary for me to remain here any longer than the Tortallen Delegation. I truly regret the loss of the knowledge I am certain to gain in Carthak, but there are also many things I still need to acquire back in Tortall.'

The Emperor's eyes flashed, causing Daine to falter. 'I – I really am grateful for your help…but I feel I must decline your offers.'

Ozorne's gaze hardened, as did the grasp on Daine's hand. 'To become an accomplished mage,' he persisted softly, 'one must have all the different experiences one can get. _I_ can help you there.'

Daine looked him, then helplessly at the door. Escape seemed impossible now with Ozorne bearing up at her like that. She did not know how to end this unnerving conversation, and she wanted – for more than ever – to have Numair by her side.

'I…I must be getting back now,' Daine blurted feebly, 'the others will be wondering where I am.'

'You are quite devoted to Numair are you not?' Ozorne mused, his eyes no longer friendly. 'You know, a young girl like you should not get too dependent on a loose-living mage such as Arram. I know well of his character and intentions.'

Daine's stomach tightened in anger at the taunt about Numair. 'I'm sorry, your Highness,' she said firmly, 'I _really _must leave now.'

With a determined twist of her wrist, Daine tried to shake off the Emperor's tight hold. Ozorne obviously had other ideas for he raised his other hand with startling swiftness to clamp the back of Daine's neck in one strong grasp.   

Daine cried out in surprise, as much to Ozorne's touch as the coldness of his hand. Tiny, stinging sensations seemed to travel down her spine, shocking her body into submission. 

'Let – go – of – me!' Daine cried between breaths as she struggled to free herself from the Emperor's hold. There was something unnatural in his eyes that terrified the girl.

'Do not look so frightened, Veralidaine,' Ozorne whispered silkily, 'I'm sure this is not your first physical contact with another male.'

Daine trembled violently as she fought. Gritting her teeth, she cried out in frustration.

'What do you _want_ with me?' she demanded, 'why did you trick me here?'

The Emperor cocked his head slightly to one side. 'I told you, Veralidaine. You fascinate me – and there are few things in this world that do so otherwise. You have a sort of …_charm_ that I like. Besides, I also wanted to see what it is about you that encapsulated Arram so senselessly.'

In one absurd movement, Ozorne leaned towards Daine's face. Repulsion and sheer terror wrapped around Daine. 'Let me go!' she shouted, trying to kick with her legs, 'stay _away_ from me!'

Ozorne's eyes blazed. 'Why?' he demanded savagely, 'you let _Numair _do it, do you not?'

'Let go – '

'Tell me,' Ozorne continued, 'which spell did he use on you? Was it a love potion – a degrading childish prank set upon a inexperienced girl?'

'No – '

'Then perhaps some sort of charm? It is _very_ likely of Arram to pull a trick on you to fulfil his own hunger.'

A tremendous bang erupted through the room. Daine had a fleeting view of the chamber door blasted from its hinges. Within the cloud of dust and debris, Numair stood looking like the thunder itself.

One sharp glance towards Daine made his eyes blaze like wildfire. Emitting fury and the years of hatred towards Ozorne, a large blinding ball of black flame appeared in Numair's outstretched hand. Without hesitation, he threw the lethal fire towards Ozorne.

In a dazzle of bright light, Daine felt Ozorne's presence disappear. Blinking in surprise, she found herself and her teacher suddenly quite alone in the room.

'Where did he go?' she asked, blinking stupidly.

Numair ignored her question. In two large strides, he was by her side, one arm wrapped protectively around the girl's trembling shoulder.

'What happened? Are you hurt?' he asked urgently as he held the girl in his arm. Daine could only shudder.

With one large hand, Numair cupped his student's face and stared intently into her eyes. 'Did he hurt you, Magelet? Did he…did he harm you in any way?'

Daine shook her head, too overwhelmed to speak. Instead, she buried her head into Numair's robe and waited for the trembles to stop.

'I will kill him,' Numair murmured, his eyes burning dangerously, 'by Mithros's name I will _kill_ him.'

'Numair – ' Daine began, frightened by the hatred in her teacher's voice. She reached out for his hand and grasped it tightly, as if it was the only thing to keep her safe.

The mage gazed down at his student, his heart giving an odd flutter at the way Daine looked at him; her eyes were frightened, yet they showed trust and faithfulness to him.

'Thank the Gods that you are all right,' he whispered, stroking her soft smoky curls. 

'How did you know I was here?' Daine asked. She was starting to feel calmer, now that she was within Numair's presence.  She sat up a little straighter though her hand was still clasped tightly around his.

'After you left the hall, I saw Ozorne leave. I had a feeling he might be up to something, so I left too. Then I saw him lead you away, and I followed to see where you were going. It took me a while to get past all the doors because they were spelled against intruders.'

Daine looked gratefully at her teacher, glad – for the umpteenth time – that he had yet again appeared at the right place and right time, and planned ahead so effectively.

'I'm so glad you came,' she whispered.

Numair's eyes suddenly hardened. Over and done with the emotional sentiments, the mage now gave his full attention to more logical and practical matters.

'What in Mithros's name possessed you?' he demanded angrily, looking severely at Daine. 'Have you completely lost your mind to walk right into ozorne's lair?'

'He said he had injured birds!' Daine defended indignantly, 'you know I can't refuse the People!'

Numair groaned in exasperation and ran a frustrated hand through his tousled mane.

'The stable boy has an injured pet snake in his _bed_. Will you go to him too?'

Daine blushed, scowled at the mage and then looked away. She knew Numair was right, knew that it was foolish of her to fall for Ozorne's words.

There was a sigh. 'Come on,' Numair said, helping Daine to stand.

'Where are we going?' Daine tottered, numbness swimming in her legs as well as her head. Numair's strong arm found itself around the girl's waist, supporting her as she moved.  

'We are going to see Duke Gareth and the rest of the delegates,' he said firmly, 'they must be informed of this.'

Shortly afterwards, the resting room given to the Tortallen Delegates flew open with a bang. Duke Gareth, in the middle of a very delicate piece of plan looked up disapprovingly.

'Duke Gareth,' Numair said with determination, 'I'm afraid I must ask you to drop the peace talks.'

There was a sharp in take of breath from the entire room. Alanna the King's Champion looked up from her sword cleaning and fixed her startling purple eyes on the tall mage.

'What is all this?' Duke Gareth asked with a frown, 'has something happened?'

'Yes.' Numair's voice was hard, as was the light in his eyes. 'Daine here was _assaulted_ by his ImperialHighness just now. Had I not intervened in time' – here Daine blushed beet red and turned away from Duke Gareth's incredulous look – 'had I not stopped Ozorne in his corrupted act, Daine would have been greatly harmed.'

Duke Gareth paused, in which a great silence adorned the circular room. 'You say you saw him assaulting Daine?'

'Yes, I threw a fire bolt at him but he disappeared.'

'Are you all right, Daine?' Alanna had got up from her seat where she put one soothing arm around the younger girl's shoulder. 'I can't believe Ozorne would dare do such a thing.'

'Duke Gareth,' Numair said urgently, 'I must ask you to cancel this treaty. I knew from the beginning it was a bad idea, and now this…this incident only confirms my suspicions. Ozorne has put forward a breach in this contract, and has abused our trust to an unimaginable extent. We cannot possibly make peace with him.'

Again there was another silence. Then with a rather heavy sigh, Duke Gareth said, 'I'm afraid I cannot meet your request. This peace talk is the most important thing and _must_ continue as planned.'

Numair looked outraged. 'He _abused_ one of our delegates, your Grace,' he said, voice rising rapidly. 'He took advantage of his own position and Daine's vulnerability. How can you…how can you stand here and tell me that this peace talk is more important than one of our own member's safety?'

'Calm yourself, Numair,' Duke Gareth ordered, 'it is not that I don't care about Daine here, but it is the matter of evidence. We have no proof that Ozorne did anything.'

The expression on Numair's face in answer to Duke Gareth's remark was scandalising. Daine glanced nervously towards her teacher, bracing herself for the blow.

'_Evidence_?' Numair bellowed, 'I _saw_ him with Daine! I _intervened _the whole situation. Does that count for evidence?'

'Now don't you – '

'And Daine here was the _victim_. Does her own words prove nothing at all?'

'_Shout at me like that, Numair Salmalín, and I will banish you from this room and all future meetings!_'

The effect of Duke Gareth's voice was quite amazing. Daine jumped, Alanna frowned and the rest of the room stared. Even Numair who was looking on the verge of going for Duke Gareth's throat managed to subside.

'Now that you are silent, will you _please_ listen to me.' The older man sighed and ran a hand across his chin. 'Like I said, it is not that I do not believe your word, or Daine's, but certain circumstances forces me to act this way. You say you thought you saw Ozorne with Daine – _no, _Numair, let me finish – you say you have seen them together, but _I_ have also seen Ozorne. In fact, I was talking to him throughout the entire feast. He did not leave the site at all.'

Numair's brows furrowed together. 'You had been talking to him?'

'Through the entire feast.'

There was a deathly silence, and then Numair cursed loudly. 'Damn it!' he hissed, looking furious. 'I _knew_ there was something strange about his vanishing. It wasn't him!'

'Of course it was!' Daine blurted out, 'I talked to him. I think I would recognise it if he weren't the Emperor.'

'No, Magelet,' Numair said, 'it wasn't Ozorne, at least not the real him anyway. It was his simulacra.'


	9. chapter 8

If I could give flowers via the Internet, I would. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 8

Daine took one long and quenching gulp from the spring. The sun was beginning to set, but the heat was still unbearable for a girl who grew up in the chilly North. The vegetation around the spring whispered with wild life; the chirping of grass crickets blended harmoniously with the buzzing bees, and the frequent croaks from the water toads served as an orchestra in a musical sonata.

Taking a deep breath, Daine dipped her head back into the cool water once more. Small, delicate claws belonging to her dragonet, Kitten, groped around the girl's smoky curls, saving them from getting wet.

'Much better,' Daine sighed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. 'Your turn now, Kit. Don't you fall in though.'

The dragon gave an indignant chirp that sounded uncannily like 'as if I would' and dipped her slender neck towards the water surface gracefully.

Daine smiled at her immortal companion, glad for her presence. The rest of her Tortallen friends were back at the palace with the Emperor, and Daine, whose memory was still fresh from the ordeal with the Carthaki host only yesterday, did not see the inclination to face him again in a hurry. With the permission of Duke Gareth, Daine had spent the day exploring the foreign city, enjoying her rare freedom.

With a sigh, the wildmage flopped on to her back, face gazing at the heaven. Here, the sky was not stained with the dyes of clear blue as it did in Tortall, but a cloudy and stormy grey, rather like the shade of her eyes.

Daine closed her eyes – Kitten settled herself near her companion's neck – and allowed her thoughts to drift. Immediately her mind replayed the scene in the Emperor's room: his strong, persistent touch, the cruel, scheming smile and the determined, almost manic look in his eyes.

Daine shuddered, feeling her heart race up even now. Her skin still remembered the Emperor's touch, making her cold and numb.

'Why do I always have a knack for attracting trouble?' Daine asked the clouds bitterly, 'I mean, its not like I _asked_ for Ozorne's interests. Of all the elegant ladies at court, he picks me, a skinny little girl with wildmagic.' – _who happens to be the student of his greatest enemy_ Daine added silently.

Thinking of Numair, Daine grimaced – he had acted the impossible last night. If Daine previously thought she had seen the mage in his strongest attack of protectiveness, she was sadly mistaken. After the brief, but intense talk with Duke Gareth the night before, Numair had practically taken on the role as Daine's _shadow_, refusing to let her out of his sight. Towards midnight, he had refused to leave Daine's room, insisting that he should remain with her in case Ozorne decided to pay another visit. It was only after some _very_ loud exclamations with Duke Gareth, several powerful guarding spells and a vigorous push did Numair finally allow himself to be dragged – quite literally – by the King's Champion away from a very sleepy Daine's room.

The wildmage did not know what to think about her teacher's behaviour, and about Ozorne's she knew even less. The Palace atmosphere was like a battlefield. Tension cracked to the maxim whenever Numair and the Emperor happened to be in the same room. Daine was quite relieved that she was not back at the palace – she was sure her body would have suffocated under the invisible pressure of the two men's attentions.

'Grown ups are fair strange,' Daine murmured softly to Kitten, who chirped in agreement. 'They never talk straight, and always have to make things so complicated.' The girl yawned, scratching her dragon's neck idly. 'Now animals are much easier to understand. At least they would act according to their feelings.'

A sudden ear-splitting shriek pierced the air, and it took Daine several seconds to realise the source was her dragon friend.

'Kit, what is it? – Hush, you're hurting my ears!'

The agile dragon was screeching wildly, scales turning into a brilliant shade of magenta.

It was then that Daine saw what was wrong.

An eerie light had spread over the spring, growing stronger by the seconds. Within the next moment, the light grew to an immense intensity, blinding Daine's vision.

'What in the Goddess's name is that?' Daine said, shielding her eyes. Trying to stand up, she struggled into a poised stance, ready in case of an attack.

The light began to gather itself as one, and as it grew denser, the light intensity also lessened, so that is was dim enough for Daine to see properly. As her eyes gradually recovered from the blaze, she saw a figure that of a man, standing – or really, _floating_ inches above the water.

'Mithros, who is that?' Daine whispered loudly.

A faint, amused smile appeared on the man's face. 'Tell me,' he inquired, his voice commanding yet strangely musical, 'do mortals always use my name in so light a manner?'

Daine struggled with herself, not sure of what he was implying. ' – _Mithros?_' she squeaked, staring openly at the man with awe.

'Yes, it _does_ seem quite unbelievable doesn't it,' the man commented, voice mingled with a trace of Godly arrogance, 'a Divinity of my status stepping in the Mortal's Realm.'

Daine looked at him shrewdly. 'Actually, I was going to say you look nothing like the almighty Mithros _I_ had in mind.'

The bemused smiled turned into that of a questioning one. 'You have a pert manner, Veralidaine. If it was not for the warning I came to tell you, rest assured that I would have given you a generous taste of my wrath.'

Daine looked at him sharply. 'What _warning_?' she asked, her voice thick with suspicion. As much as she loved her badger friend who happened to be a God, she did not want any more Patrons, big or small, to meddle with her already disarrayed life.

'I have come here to warn you against an upcoming event. The scheming mortal whom you identify as the Emperor, has tired my patience. He will be offering you a choice, in which you must decide between two things.'

'Hang on, how do you know – '

'That is not important. Listen to me child; it is crucial for you to decline the man's offer. Do you understand me? You must _refuse_ his proposal, _whatever_ the price.'

'Now wait a second,' Daine cut in with a laugh, 'why would I, in my right mind, want to accept any of Ozorne's offers in the first place?'

'Do not heed my caution so lightly,' Mithros commanded, 'you must listen to my warning. Otherwise, you can be sure the Gods will have more than just Ozorne to see to.'

Without warning, the residues of light surrounding the Immortal vanished, as did the God himself.

Daine stared at the spot intensely for a moment. Finally, baffled, she shook her head and picked up Kitten, who had remained unusually quiet during the conversation.

'Meddlesome busybodies,' Daine muttered under her breath, 'don't they have better things to do than to pry with people's lives?'

It was dark when Daine returned to the palace. The dining hall was unusually quiet, giving the atmosphere an eerie presence.

Thinking that she had missed dinner, Daine cursed under her breath – using a word she heard Numair utter in numerous occasions – and made her way towards her room. Stifling a yawn, girl and dragon walked along the torch-lit corridor, their footsteps echoing along the hard marble floor. Seconds later, a third and rather hurried footstep joined the procession.

'Daine – Daine, wait! There you are.'

Daine turned at the sound of her name to see the King's Champion running towards her. Her face was flushed, and her eyes had a wild tinge within the purple depth.

'Something's the matter?' Daine asked, studying her friend's face carefully.

'Daine, where have you been? Goddess – where _were_ you?'

'What are you talking about?' the girl asked with a puzzled frown, 'you _know_ where I was. Duke Gareth gave me the day off, remember?'

Alanna groaned irritably, switching from one foot to the other –a sure sign of agitation – one hand absentmindedly running through her flame of red hair. 'Yes but were you with Ozorne? Did he take you any where?'

Now Daine was completely baffled, unable to understand her friend's words. 'No, I – I was on my own the whole time – '

'You are sure you did not venture off with Ozorne?' Alanna inquired, her eyes boring seriously into the younger girl's face. 'You didn't…you didn't follow him to his chamber again?'

'What? _No_!' Daine cried indignantly, 'as if I would do _that _again! No, I just came back.'

There was a silence – and then the Lioness suddenly swore, one foot stamping against the hard floor. 'Damn it! Then it _was_ a trap!'

Hairs began to rise on the back of Daine's neck. She gazed worriedly into her friend's face. Something was not right. It took a lot to make the King's Champion worried – and the expression on Alanna's face right now was beyond anxiety.

'What's wrong?' Daine asked slowly, the dull, daunting feeling beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Alanna fixed her violet eyes on the girl. 'I'm sorry Daine,' she said with a sigh, 'Numair – he has been arrested.'


	10. chapter 9

I apologize for this late update. I've been very busy with schoolwork lately. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Daine's ears buzzed as she walked resolutely down the corridor Ozorne had once taken her. People bumped into her as she hurried past, but the girl hardly noticed. Her eyes were determined, and her mind was obstinate upon achieving one goal. Objects passed her vision in a blur, and her senses were oddly faint, as if someone had switched it off. The only sensation in her that was fully awake is the indescribable and overpowering emotions rushing through her body.

Turning sharply around a corner, she stopped before a door, heavily ornamented and half ajar. Giving it a hard push, the wildmage entered the room with a bang that shook the earth. She walked to centre of the chamber, eyes scanning around.

'Ozorne! Come out. I want to see you!' Her voice rang loud and clear – and oddly calm, despite the turmoil of emotions churning in her stomach. 'I know you are here! Come out and face me!'

A large shadow fell towards her left and the girl spun around, muscles tense, in time to see the Emperor emerge from the shadow.

As he stepped into the light, Daine saw the cold eyes on his dark face glinting with – with what? Triumphs?

'Veralidaine,' he said pleasantly, 'and to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you?' He looked about her, examining her with a skilful eye. His lips twitched into a smile that made Daine shiver involuntarily.

'How about some refreshments? Would you care for perhaps a – '

'Where is Numair?' Daine burst out angrily, breaking her resolution of keeping calm.

Ozorne smiled. 'Ah, your devoted teacher. I thought this might have something to do with him.' He moved lazily forward, advancing towards her slowly, but steadily. 'And there I was, hoping you might have come solely for my company. I guess the only situation where you would voluntarily seek for me would be on Arram's behalf.'

Daine ignored him. What he said was not important. 'What have you done with Numair?' she asked, gritting her teeth to release some anger.

'Veralidaine, we seem to stand upon some misunderstanding here,' Ozorne said, his courteous manner making Daine's blood boil, 'I think you will find that the matter does not lie on what _I_ have done to _him_, but what he has done – or rather _attempted_ to do on me.'

Daine growled inwardly. 'Talk straight,' she snapped feeling her arms prickle with tension. 'I'm in no mood for riddles.'

Ozorne chuckled deviously. 'Then let me enlighten you. Your teacher Numair tried to break into my private chamber this afternoon, undoubtedly with the intention of murder. My guards found him – in this very room in fact – one hand blazing with that itchy black fire of his.'

Daine felt herself go cold. Whatever she had expected, it was not this.

'Luckily I was at the menagerie during that time. Had I being present when your teacher intruded – I daresay you would be in for a dire heartbreak right now.'

He looked directly into Daine's eyes, a meaningful smile played on his mouth.

Daine gritted her teeth. She would not let him get the better of her! _Numair could best you in a magic duel any day! _She thought fiercely.

Ozorne seemed to have sensed her thoughts for he smiled superiorly.

'Numair may be the most powerful mage in Tortall, but he certainly is _not_ the most powerful in the world. _I_ can be _very_ dangerous when angered, Veralidaine – I make a powerful friend, but a deadly enemy. It is wise to stay on my good side.'

Threat was obvious in his words. Daine looked away, her mind working desperately for a solution. She had planned to demand, even to fight for Numair against injustice, but it seemed that she had underestimated Ozorne. Setting a trap and arresting Numair against treason was the perfect excuse he needed– and the best thing was that Daine could do nothing against it.

'What will happen to Numair?' she asked. She tried to keep the stabbing fear out of her voice, but her words came out as a tremble.

'You must understand, Veralidaine, that treason is the highest form of crime. To try and assassinate the Ruler must be met with the only fitting punishment – that is, the penalty of death.'

Daine caught her breath and felt her heart twist painfully. Extreme fear for her teacher's life now clawed its way up her chest, suffocating her.

There was a sigh. 'I _am_ sorry Veralidaine.' Ozorne came forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Law is law. Numair knew the rules perfectly well before he decided to act this way.' His grip tightened. 'I did caution you that Numair is not to be trusted.'

Daine shrugged his hand away, eyes flashing. 'I'll decide who to trust and who not to!' Her throat burned painfully and to her horror, she felt tears threatening to emerge from her eyes.

_Stop it! _She thought furiously, _you can't cry! Not in front of him!_

But she couldn't help it. She was suddenly engulfed with the feeling of cold isolation and helplessness at the thought that she might loose Numair, her teacher, friend and…

She shook her head; the motion setting drops of tear to flow down her cheek.

'It really pains me,' Ozorne spoke softly, 'to see you hurt like this. I did caution you from getting too dependent on Arram. He was never a man of responsibility. It is _such_ a sad fact that you should take the full consequence and suffer from his selfish actions.'

Daine bit her lip hard, and was rewarded by the warm coppery taste of blood. Her shoulders shook and she found the room spinning. _Don't loose your temper!_ She told herself, _you've got to keep a cool head to reason with him!_

'Is there – is there nothing you could do?' the wildmage asked stiffly. She hated asking the Emperor for anything! 'Surely, as the Emperor, you must be able to bend the law?'

Ozorne smiled, knowing that she was now playing his game.

'Veralidaine, I'm afraid I am very much at loss here. You see, on the one hand, if I was to have Numair executed' – Daine shuddered at the word – 'that would mean the sure end to peace with Tortall, and believe me, _peace_ is something I really can not afford to loose right now.' Ozorne gracefully circled the room, clearly enjoying his much planned speech. 'On the other hand, my people know of Numair's capture, and they all demand an execution. You will find, that as a ruler, I cannot always be too hasty to ignore the wishes of my subjects.' – the Emperor stopped walking and turned sharply – 'so you see, Veralidaine, I am faced with a very difficult matter. _If_ I were to let Numair go, I would need some sort of diversion – an excuse or a…a _replacement _to take his place. Do you see what I am saying?'

Daine saw. She could see all too clearly the intentions played upon Ozorne's words. Still, she was willing to do anything to keep her teacher alive.

'I'll do it,' she stated solemnly, 'I'll take Numair's place and remain here as a symbol of trust between Carthak and Tortall. That way, you'll keep your peace with Tortall, and your people will still be happy because you've still got me as a prisoner.'

To her anger, Ozorne gave a sudden, amused chuckle. 'On the contrary, your staying here would achieve nothing. Besides, your Tortallen friends would never agree to it, and my keeping you here would _defiantly_ mean the end of peace. No, there must be a subtler way of doing this, something to hold you here on a more permanent tie. You must be bound to me I think, through martial marriage.'

It took Daine several seconds to realise what he was saying.

'You want me to _marry _you?' she squeaked, hardly believing her ears. She had always regarded the issue of marriage as too far away a subject to be concerned with, and finding her self face to face with it was frightening.

She stared upon the man before her. Did she want to marry him? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with a man whose very presence made her skin crawl?

The answer was too obvious.

Something of reluctance must have shown on Daine's face for she found Ozorne's eyes narrowing.

'You know,' he began, his voice low and soft, 'most women would rejoice at my offer of hand.'

'Most women are not forced into marriage in exchange for a friend's life,' Daine answered flatly.

Ozorne's mouth curled up in an unpleasant smile. 'Marriage is the sole means of binding you to Carthak soil. That is the only way for me to legally keep you here, and that is the only way Numair walks free.'

Daine looked away, confliction raging within her. She wanted to save Numair, wanted to protect him so badly that it physically hurts. Yet if she agreed…if she _married_ Ozorne, what would Numair say? When he is freed, he and the rest of the Tortallen delegates would leave for Tortall, and she would most likely to never see her friends again.

'I want to see Numair first,' Daine demanded firmly, bidding desperately for more time.

'Certainly,' Ozorne agreed with an airy laugh.

* * *

The lock to the cell door opened under Ozorne's command with a soft click.

'Don't be too long,' he warned before allowing her through, 'patience is not one of my best points.'

The room was square and windowless, lit dimly by an unearthly glow. The only piece of furnishing provided was a dusty, worn rug in the middle of the floor.

Numair sat amidst that rug, head rested on one knee. He looked up just as Daine entered. His eyes grew wide.

'Daine!' he exclaimed, jumping on to his feet.

Daine felt her eyes prickle. Two large strides carried her towards Numair where she buried her face into his chest. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the girl's shaking shoulders. Daine felt Numair's hand press comforting against her head.

'Daine, what happened?' he murmured with concern, 'where did you go? Did Ozorne try to lead you away again?'

Buried within the folds of his robe, Daine shook her head. 'It was a trap. I was nowhere near Ozorne, or his room. I only just came back when Alanna said – that you were arrested… Before that I was on my own.'

Numair pressed Daine against him more closely. 'I saw him take you away,' he whispered, smoothing her tangled hair, 'I don't know how he did it, but I saw him lead you away by force. He must have planned all this. He must have known I would follow, and laid that trap for me.'

There was a silence, lapsed by the silent yet unmistakable knowledge that both of them knew very well what fate awaited Numair. Daine backed away to look at his face. 'You shouldn't've followed!' she said severely, 'you _know_ I would _never_ follow him!' She tried to scowl and sound angry but the look in his deep fathomless eyes made her falter.

How could she let him die? He meant everything to her. He had helped her when her magic failed, just as he had always been there for her when she most needed him. His very existence seemed to be the breath that sustained Daine's life. His attentions, his unyielding gaze and his gentle touches always injected her with the sensation of glowing warmth.

Numair smiled tiredly. 'Don't look at me like that. It makes me nervous.'

Daine laughed in spite of herself. She had forgotten his pleasing manner. Groping, she found the mage's hand and clasped tightly. Numair responded by pulling her closer once again.

'You are not worried are you?' he asked teasingly, despite the tension, 'I would have thought that you of all people should know me better than to worry for my safety. You know I have no inclination to get killed just yet – least of all by Ozorne.' – Daine felt his chest shake as he gave a small laugh – 'no, I'll put up a good strong fight on the day, mark my word.'

_You won't have to put up any fight if I can help it! _Daine thought determinedly. Firm resolution started to form within her. Being this close to Numair, she felt more and more the pressing urgency to defend and protect him. Marriage with Ozorne was a small price to pay for the freedom of Numair. _This must be what Mithros had warned me about_, she realised with a jolt. _The choices I had to make…this must be it!_

Right on queue, Mithros's voice suddenly rang loud and clear in her mind.You must _refuse_ his proposals, _whatever_ the price'

Well, that 'price' happened to be the life of her dearest friend right now. 'Tough luck,' Daine muttered, 'you're not getting your way.'

Lifting her head, she gazed solemnly into Numair's eyes. She studied him, trying to memorise him for one last time.

'What's wrong?' he asked, noticing her seriousness.

Daine did not reply. Instead, she took a deep breath, hesitated – then thought it was only fitting, and leaned upwards to kiss his cheek.

'I won't let him kill you,' she whispered, eyes fixed and resolute.

Something in her voice made Numair look at her sharply, his eyes filled with misgiving. '_Daine_ – ' he began, suspicion stretched across his voice.

'I won't let him kill you,' Daine said again and pulled away from his grasp. She no longer wanted to look at him for fear of breaking her resolution, yet she made herself face him. _This may be the last time you'll ever see him_, she thought sadly.

'Love you,' she whispered and turned.

Now Numair was alarmed. He tried to grab the wildmage's hand but she was too quick.

'Daine! You can just about forget whatever plan you may have right now. Do you hear me? I _forbid_ you to do anything stupid. _Daine!'_

But Daine was already gone, the door clicking magically behind her.


	11. Chapter 10

I've updated! (Gasp! Shock! Horror!) I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I promise you, there is a good chapter coming very soon. Hope you will enjoy this. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 10

Two days later, Daine found herself pacing up and down the well-tended garden of her personal quarter. She breathed raggedly, feeling the smother of restlessness clogging onto her face.

Fuming, the girl kicked viciously at a nearby flower, breaking the delicate stem with an audible snap. It was a pity really, for the flower happened to be one of the most rare and prized specimens in Carthak, and destroying such valuables was a sure crime.

'Just see if I care.' Daine growled inwardly, glaring at the wilting flower, fists clenched tight.

For the past two days, she had neither seen nor spoken to anyone, save the slaves who quietly left food for her through a slot in the main door. After having declared her decision to the Emperor, she was escorted to a special quarter in the far north of the Imperial Palace. Despite the well-furnished rooms and the generous cuisines, Daine had discovered – to her outrage – that she was forbidden to leave the premises. Furious, she had banged on the thick door, demanding to be let out. No one came. Daine suspected that guards have been stationed outside her room for she had occasionally heard the muffled murmurs and strained coughs through the door. If the guards were there however, they gave no notice to her furious cries.

Confined behind forced walls, Daine had to endure two long, torturing days of worrying and not understanding what was going on. Had the Tortallen delegates left Carthak yet? Did her friends know of her decision? Did Numair? Was he even free?

Questions like these screamed and tormented inside Daine's head; agonized her so brutally that she feared she was going mad. She had thought agreeing to an unwanted marriage was bad, she now discovered the simple feeling of _not knowing_ was even worse. If it was not for the small garden provided for her long brooding walks, Daine didn't think she could have kept her sanity.

The wildmage bit her lip. She believed – no, she _knew_ what she did that day was right, that she had made the correct decision of using herself as a bargain to set Numair free, but now that she had made her choice, now that she had plunged too far in to be pulled out, the cord of fear begin to fasten around her, unmoving and inextinguishable.

More than anything in the world, Daine wished to see Numair. She wanted know if he was safe, wanted to talk to him – to explain why she was suddenly getting married. More than that, she wanted to thank him, for taking care of her all those years and for being her closest and dearest friend. She would never see him again, and there were things that must be said.

A tear trickled down the girl's cheek, splashing on to the earth. Hastily, Daine brushed the remaining tears from her eyes as her senses prickled to the coming of light footsteps.

'Veralidaine, there you are.' Ozorne's voice was warm and courteous, and it made Daine's blood roar.

He stopped in front of her, studying her hostile face. He did not seem daunted by it. 'I have come to ask how you find the comforts of your new quarter.'

Daine regarded him icily. 'It is as comfortable as a prison can ever get.'

The Emperor was amused. 'Come now, I would not be as drastic as to call it that.'

'Oh?' Daine narrowed her eyes. 'What else would you call a room where one is kept against one's will?'

Ozorne laughed, his voice rich and full. 'I like your spirit Veralidaine. You continue to fascinate me.' So saying, he took one step towards Daine. Immediately the girl drew back, eyes wary.

Ozorne raised an eyebrow. 'You hate me, I can tell – well it _is_ understandable. But I promise you, Veralidaine, you will learn to accept me eventually. Someday, you will embrace me with an open heart.' Swift as a fox, Ozorne grabbed Daine's hand and pulled her towards him. Daine stiffened but did not struggle.

Ozorne lowered his head and whispered softly, 'you may hate me for what I did. You may hate me for a long time, but mark my words, Veralidaine, I _will_ win your heart.'

Daine trembled, wanting to wrench the burning hand away from her shoulder. Instead, she forced herself to calmly ease her way out of Ozorne's grasp. Face set like stone, she said, 'if that is all you wanted to say – please excuse me.'

She made to walk away.

'One moment.'

She stopped.

'I have asked a servant to prepare a gown for you. I plan to announce our marriage to court tonight, and I wish you to make an appearance.'

Daine's heart gave an unpleasant leap. 'Has the…will the–'

'The Tortallen delegates will be present,' Ozorne answered, a small smile tugging at his mouth, 'and they will be departing for Tortall tomorrow.'

'And Numair?'

'He amongst them.'

Daine gave an inward sigh of relief. So Ozorne did keep to his words.

'However, you should know that I have only let Numair out on a probation period, during which his eventual fate is still yet to be decided. If all goes well, I will allow him to be freed. Should there be any…_mishaps_…'

Daine did not need to hear the rest. 'All right,' she growled, 'you want me to make an appearance. Am I to say anything as well?'

'Only that you wish to marry me, and it is completely based on your free will.'

Daine snorted. 'They won't _believe_ that you know,' she said loudly. 'They'll never fall for it!'

'It does not matter what they believe. As long as you make it absolutely clear the marriage is on your own accord, they can do nothing to object. Choices are, after all, free to the chooser.'

'Funny. It doesn't look it.'

Ozorne ignored her remark. 'After the announcement, you may return to your place. My servants will show you back.'

Daine was outraged. 'Hang on – aren't I even allowed to say goodbye to my friends? They'll be gone tomorrow!'

Ozorne smoothed out a crease in his scarlet robe. 'I forgot to mention to you, Veralidaine – It is a strict custom of Carthak for the bride-to-be to converse with no one save her personal servants and the groom until the betrothal day.'

Daine gritted her teeth. 'So I have no freedom at all?'

'Veralidaine, you may have all that you wish for once you become my bride. And you may be rest assured that I will pass your farewells to _all_ of your friends.'


	12. chapter 11

This is the next chapter – one that is fairly long, enjoyable (I hope) and – fluffy – for some of you.

Just a little note: I will be going on holiday for couple of weeks starting from this Saturday, so I just want to say that I may not be able to update anything for a while. Really, it all depends on whether I can get Internet access at the place where I'm staying. I promise though, that I will try and update as soon a possible.

In the meantime, please read, and review!!!!

Chapter 11

A second throne had been set up next to the existing one when Daine was escorted to the banqueting hall that night.

Golden ribbons swished and danced in time to Daine's walking rhythm, setting her aflame. That night, she had discarded – to her reluctance – the traditional Tortallen blues, and took on the style of Carthak, clad in its exotic red and gold, shimmering under the light. The bright colours made Daine cringe, and the low-cut neckline and the revealing of her stomach made the wildmage nervous.

_This is no way for me to dress!_ Daine thought impishly, fidgeting with the delicate mirrors that fringed her sleeves. _I look far too flamboyant!_

Lost in a momentary panic, Daine caught herself thinking the sort of things Numair would say if he saw her now. Then her heart sank, remembering that their association was no longer the same.

A hand rested gently on to the girl's shoulder. Daine turned to find the Emperor of Carthak, dressed in similar shades of gold and scarlet. He really did look magnificent.

'You look memorising,' he murmured, eyes not leaving her, 'who would have thought Carthak colours would look so charming on you.' He smiled warmly, 'you really should wear red more often. It makes you more conspicuous.'

'I don't want to look conspicuous.'

Ozorne laughed. 'Whether you like it or not, Verlidaine, you will find that as the first Empress of Carthak, you will always draw people's attentions. Come now – let us take our places. The guests will be shortly here.'

Daine's throat tightened uncomfortably as Duke Gareth – the first in line to enter the hall – made his way to the gold-washed seats, followed by the rest of the delegates. They entered silently, and from where Daine was sitting, she could see that none of them were smiling.

Roving across familiar faces, Daine felt her heart miss a beat as her eyes found Numair. He sat formally, dark eyes serious and staring into something Daine wasn't quiet sure was there. She noted with a twinge how achingly charismatic her friend looked, with his coal-black hair falling, half hiding his lean face. He was the only one wearing black that night, and the darkness amidst flourish of bright colours set him apart, distinctive and different.

Daine licked her dry lips, heart thudding. None of her friends had seen her yet, and the nerve-racking wait was making her dizzy. Next to her, Daine could feel Ozorne shift in his seat. It seemed that he was just as anxious for the guests to notice her presence. Sneaking a sideway glance at her husband-to-be, she saw that his eyes were narrowed, darting from face to face. An impatient smile played across his features. _He will be dying to see their reactions, I'll bet_, Daine thought glumly.

Presently Numair glanced up towards her direction. Daine saw him study Ozorne for a few moments. Then his eyes moved to the left – and stopped sharply upon her face. For a moment their eyes locked, and Daine could almost _feel _the mage's abrupt intake of breath.

It was impossible to read Numair's face. He did not show any emotions – just stared. Stared for a long time, in which Daine squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

There was a loud yell; someone else had also noticed her. A fist banged on the oaken table. Before Daine could see what was happening, Ozorne rose from his seat, arms spread and face beaming.

'Welcome, friends, guests – and future allies of Tortall.' The Emperor's ringing echo pierced through the deadly silence. Daine hardly breathed.

'I welcome you all to this special night, in which I hope very much that you will enjoy and remember.

'As I understand, tonight is the official conclusion to the honoured peace negotiation with our neighbouring land, Tortall. Tonight, I declare Tortall and Carthak to be at peace, to live in harmony and flourish side by side.'

No one spoke. Daine's stomach did a dangerous flip as she felt the quizzical stares from all of her friends. They were all clearly wondering why she was sitting there, and where the Emperor's talk was going.

Ozorne continued. 'Tonight is also a night of rejoicing and celebration. As our Tortallen friends will be leaving our humble land tomorrow, what better time it is for me to announce an important event that has happened.

'In three months time, Carthak will have the privilege of greeting a new Empress. I too, will have the honour of claiming a certain lady's hand in marriage. With all my heart, I thank the Gods for bringing her to me, for creating her existence.'

Turning gracefully to Daine, Ozorne smiled and extended his arm. Daine gingerly accepted his hand and stood up.

'Fellow brothers and sisters, tonight I declare my official matrimony with Varalidaine Sarrasri, wildmage of Tortall.'

There followed a stunned silence. People simply stared, too shocked to speak. Then all of a sudden, the room broke in to a loud burst of angry exclamations.

The Lioness banged her fist on to the table. 'That's impossible!' Daine heard her hiss loudly, 'it must be some kind of trick! Daine's not marrying him!'

'Just a moment,' a stony voice said at the same time.

Daine looked up and was surprised to see Duke Gareth, wearing an expression that could curd milk. 'Forgive me if I may be too blunt, but this marriage is rather sudden. Daine has never spoken of intentions to get married, nor spoken of you as her admirer. Above all, she is barely sixteen and I – as her supervisor – do not believe that she is ready for such commitment.'

Ozorne just smiled. 'Your feeling of responsibility towards Daine is most noble, Duke Gareth. However, I hope to remind you that the subject of marriage and the decisions concerned with that delicate affair are entirely up to the person directly involved. In this case, Daine has complete freedom over her own decisions.'

'And what is her decision?' Alanna hissed angrily, 'we have not yet heard her speak for herself.'

Ozorne shrugged good-naturedly and turned towards Daine. He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded expectantly.

Daine swallowed. This was the part she had been dreading. Standing here before her bewildered friends, Daine struggled to speak. She scanned the faces before her. Duke Gareth was staring at her with a kind of fierce anticipation, as was the expression on the Lioness's face. Her brows knitted together and if her piercing purple eyes could speak, they would surely be saying, 'come on Daine! What are you waiting for?'

Daine turned to her teacher. His face – she noted with fast thudding heart – was as incomprehensible as ever. She thought she could see an odd, disquieting glint within his shadowy eyes.

_They are waiting, Veralidaine_

Daine caught her breath in surprise as Ozorne's voice rang loud and clear inside her mind. She stole a quick sideway look at him but the Emperor's face gave nothing away.

_Remember, your teacher's fate is still undecided_

Daine felt sick. Eyes looking determined at the wall ahead of her, Daine said in what she hoped was a firm and sincere voice, 'I have decided – and it is on my own will – to remain here in Carthak permanently.' Her pronouncement was followed by an eruption of startled murmurs. 'It…it is my wish to marry the Emperor, and to serve Carthak as Empress.'

Ozorne's smile was that of suppressed triumph. His eyes danced complacently as he regarded the astonished audience. 'I hope, Duke Gareth, now that we have all heard what Veralidaine has to say, her confirmation will have cleared our little misunderstanding.

Alanna opened her mouth but her angry remark was cut off by Duke Gareth's loud, 'My apologies, your Imperial Highness.' Then, returning Alanna's glare with an equally frightening one, Duke Gareth managed a courteous smile at Ozorne and said, 'Come, let us feast. I'm afraid we have neglected the hard works of the chefs.'

The rest of the meal was spent in forced conversations and hushed whispers. Daine dared not look at any of her friends; just kept her eyes resolutely down on her plate.

It had to be the most unbearable thing Daine has ever experienced. Her body longed to be on the opposite side of the table, with friends that she knew well and have come to love. Already she felt like a stranger, an outcast amongst old friends, and a foreigner around new ones.

'You should try this salad, Veralidaine. It really is delicious.' Ozorne turned towards Daine, one hand gesturing at a large gold-plated bowl.

'I'm not hungry.'

The wildmage's flat reply was followed by a silence – then her mind rang.

_Veralidaine, it would be a great shame if the memorising affect of your speech were undone by your hostility._

Daine growled inwardly. Turning to face Ozorne, she forced a smile and accepted the offered food. Picking away at the lettuce, Daine risked a small glance towards the other side of the table. Eyes taking her automatically to her teacher, Daine caught her breath as her own timid peep met his intense gaze.

She tried to look away but found her eyes unable to shift from Numair's. His lips moved silently as if saying something. Daine blinked, and then frowned, trying to understand what he was doing. Then his lips moved again, and this time Daine caught the word clear and distinctive – _tree._

She understood straight away. Giving the slightest nod of her head, she promptly returned to studying her plate.

On the first note of music that was to begin the court dances, Ozorne turned to Daine. 'You may return to your room now.' He waved a hand to summon the nearest slave and said, 'Take my betrothed back to her chamber. Make sure that the comforts of her rooms are seen to.'

The slave – a timid girl of bare nineteen bowed low and murmured, 'Yes, Your Nobility.'

Daine followed the girl out of the hall and into the brightly lit corridors. On reaching the open glass door that led to the Royal Garden, she turned sharply and walked through it. Beside her the slave girl gave an utter of alarm.

'Your Nobility! You – you mustn't go out. I was given strict orders to accompany you back.' Her dark eyes widened in dismay and fear. 'If you go…I…I will be punished!'

Daine turned impatiently. 'Look, the others are still in the hall. Ozorne won't be gone for a while yet. Why don't you just go to my room and _pretend_ that I am with you?'

The poor girl was on the verge of tears. 'But…but the guards will – '

'Look, am I the Empress or not?' Daine snapped, 'as your _Nobility_, I order you to return to my room!'

The girl gave a frightened squeak, turned and dashed away. Daine stared after her, heart thumping. She felt tired, emotionally worn out, and most of all angry with herself. She needed not to be so harsh with the slave girl. She was – after all – only following her orders.

Setting a fast pace, Daine turned right and made for the hill. It was a moonless night and the air was surprisingly chilly. As she began the steady climb, she remembered with a dry laugh how very different the atmosphere was like the last time she was here.

She had been with Numair then, sitting close together beneath the tree, bathed in moonlight. Her heart had been light. Light – and oddly flustered at being so close to her teacher.

Tonight, she will be meeting him once more, though she doubted very that any of them would feel like having an idle chatter. Reaching the tree, Daine slipped into its shadow and waited.

The wildmage felt apprehensive, not sure of how she should act, nor what to expect once her teacher arrives. She shivered and rubbed her hand against her arms, trying to shake off the feeling of dread.

There was a faint rustle. Daine turned abruptly. She saw Numair standing some feet away from her, silent and watching. Shadows played across his tall figure, and to anyone uninformed of his arrival, his presence would have looked threatening.

A large lump appeared in Daine's throat.

'I – ' she began but her voice failed to continue. With an awful shock, the wildmage suddenly realised she no longer knew how to behave around her teacher. It was as if her sudden matrimonial announcement has leashed an invisible wall between them, separating and suffocating their once close bond. She also realised just how dangerous this was; meeting in the middle of the night with the man Emperor Ozorne had specifically forbade her from seeing.

Silently Numair moved forwards to stand beside her. It was too dark – and discouragingly difficult to see his face.

There was a pause. Then the tight whisper of his voice crossed the night. 'Is it true? What you said earlier on.' His voice was minimal, and there was an unmistakable strain in it.

It took just one sound of his voice to leave Daine trembling all over. It scared her to think how much of an influence his voice had over her.

Looking straight ahead into the darkness, Daine replied formally, 'I wouldn't have said it, if it was not true.' She tried to keep her voice distant and cold in the hope of discouraging him. She did not want his presence to overwhelm her right now.

It was strange really; three years ago when she first met Numair, she had tried her best to be rude towards him in order to hide the secret of her madness. Now, she was doing exactly the same, only this time, it was to keep her own feelings safe to protect her teacher. Daine knew that if she turned to him now, if she allowed herself to loose within her own emotions, she would break her resolution of marriage with Ozorne.

'Daine – ' Numair's voice came out as a strangled choke, 'of _all _the stupid, dim-witted things you are professional at doing … I never… _dreamt_ that you would…' He broke off, thoroughly agitated and unable to carry on.

Daine looked at him timidly. 'Are you angry with me?'

Numair laughed without mirth. 'Believe me, anger does not come even _close_ to the troubles you are putting me through right now.' He sighed disconcertedly, eyes flicking across Daine's face. 'When he came to talk to me, I knew something was not right. He was smiling, and he had that same suppressed yet triumphed look in his eyes. And then you came to visit me, and acted so…odd' – his eyes suddenly became accusing –'that's when I knew you were going to do something unspeakable'

'He was going to _kill_ you!' Daine burst out defensively. 'You were going to _die_!'

'Then by the Gods you should have let me!' Numair shot back waspishly, 'Mithros I'd _rather_ be dead then have you and him…' Again he broke off, too worked up to maintain a rational conversation.

'What would you had me done?' Daine asked softly, 'left you to die?'

'Yes.'

She bit her lip in impatience. Surely Numair did not believe her capable of doing such a thing? _And what's the use of being mad at me?_ She thought, exasperate, _he knows I'm only agreeing to marriage to save his neck. Its not as if I _want_ to marry the Emperor! _

She sneaked a look at her teacher. Even in the darkness, she knew his face was like a thundercloud.

'I…I'm only _marrying_ him, Numair,' she began meekly, 'I mean, its not as if I –'

Her voice faltered under the explosive look Numair gave her.

'ONLY?' he shouted, eyes blazing dangerously. '_ONLY? _Somebody_ kill_ me now – do you even _understand_ the meaning of marriage, Daine?'

The girl cringed under the commotion her teacher was making, and hastily scanned the surroundings. 'You have to keep your voice down,' she whispered sternly. 'If Ozorne hears…I-I'm not supposed to talk to you!'

Numair looked outraged. 'But you are my…_student_!'

'It makes no difference. Ozorne says I'm not to talk to anyone before the wedding…_especially_ not to you.'

'Well that's all right then,' Numair retorted smoothly. 'Because you are _not_ marrying him.'

Daine sighed impatiently. She could see they were not going to get anywhere with this. The longer they stayed here, the more likely they were to be seen. If Ozorne had decided to finish early and take a stroll…

'I have to go,' Daine said quickly, carefully avoiding Numair's eyes. She turned abruptly to walk away.

'Daine wait – ' Numair's hand reached out to touch her cheek. She flinched and shrank away from his touch.

'Oh, so I can't even _touch_ you anymore?' Numair demanded angrily. He blushed as he said this, knowing fully well how outrageously possessive and inappropriate he sounded.

There was silence. Daine looked down awkwardly. She was shaking, and could feel the anger and urgency that radiated from Numair. A stinging sensation attacked the girl's eyes, and she quickly blinked the tears back. She longed achingly to feel Numair's soothing hand, to breath in the familiar smell of his robe…but she did not trust herself to do that.

'I…I'm sorry,' Daine whispered, knowing the pain she was mentally inflicting on Numair. Turning abruptly, she made to leave.

With a breath of surprise, she felt – before she saw – Numair's arms fasten around her waist, pulling her towards him. She felt the sudden warm rush of his hand pressing her head hard against his chest. He was shaking slightly – or was it her? Daine wondered.

'Don't go,' she heard him whisper urgently, 'I…I will not let you go to him.' His voice shook, and his arms tightened to show he meant what he said.

'I've got to…' Daine protested against his robe. Numair ignored her.

For a moment, Daine forgot where she was; the dangers of getting caught flushed clean from her mind. All she knew was that Numair was holding her, and that the closeness of his body was overwhelming.

Dimly, she tried to resist against the mage's hold but her attempt was feeble, and she was quite imprisoned under his strong arms. Her longing for Numair, also, was too dominant. It was as if the sudden contact with Numair had drawn away all energies that Daine possessed, including her will to leave. But in truth, she knew she did not want to leave.

A sudden breath of wind disrupted the still air. Leaves rustled, carrying the sound of faint footsteps through the silence.

Daine's heart missed a beat, and fear infused her. All notions of the wistful unreality fled from her with the first sound of footsteps. Daine mentally kicked herself for dropping her guard, and letting her own emotions rule over her. Resolute now, she gripped the arms that were around her waist, and tried to pull them away. They only grew tighter.

'Numair!' Daine hissed fiercely, 'you're going to get yourself killed! If Ozorne see you-'

'Daine, I really don't care.' The voice that cut across her own was flat and unconcerned, and it did nothing to help Daine's growing temper.

'Well _I_ care!' she snapped, 'I'm not going to marry Ozorne for nothing you know!' With that, she gave a determined push against his chest so that she leaned back far enough to look at him squarely in the eyes. The eyes that met hers were equally determined – and burnt with an intensity that scared the girl.

'You don't love him!' Numair whispered heatedly. 'You love… _me_… as I recall you once telling me.' His eyes blazed, refusing let go of Daine's. He studied her face, and then very slowly, his eyes moved down, travelling along her clothes. Daine squirmed under his scrutiny, and then cringed, suddenly remembering that her dress was from Carthak, a style notably less covered than the Tortallen gowns.

'He'll come for you during the night, you know,' Numair said softly. 'He'll come under some excuse of checking for your comforts… and he won't leave until the morning. I know well of his habits.'

Daine squirmed again, uncomfortable by what he was saying. It wasn't usual for her teacher to embark upon such personal matters.

'I…I won't let him do anything,' Daine replied, turning red.

'Really? He can be _very_ persuasive when he wants. He has already forced you into marriage. What is to say he can't force you to – '

'_Numair!_' Daine cut across, blushing furiously. She really did hate it when Numair started talking to her like that!

Suddenly a burst of chatter pierced through the air. Daine froze. Someone was coming up this way!

'Numair, let me go _now_!' In a panic, Daine struggled to untangle herself but something strange seemed to be happening to her. The air around her seemed to become active, infusing together to create a force that stopped Daine from moving away. Puzzled, the wildmage looked down at herself and saw that her body was wrapped around in her teacher's black fire.

'Numair…' she began weakly. It was the first time he had used magic on her against her will. She turned to face him, eyes frightened and miserable. She could feel Numair's quick and ragged breath as he gazed back, face inches away from hers.

Daine caught her breath, aware that her face has never been this close to his before. Heat rushed through her spine, making her light headed. Despite the darkness, she saw his eyes change, a flicker of burning excitement and desire. Then his mouth was on hers, warm and urgent. His hands stretched out to stroke her hair, fingertips brushing along her neck, leaving tingling sensations long after it has passed.

Daine breathed raggedly, hardly believing what was happening. She had never felt so close, so intimate with Numair as she did now. She was acutely aware of the places his hand touched, from her neck, to her back and across her waist.

Lost in a temporary dream, Daine surrendered herself to Numair's affections. His soft lingering breath, the tight hold of his arms, they felt like wild fire, passionate and fierce. For Daine, who has never experienced this kind of intimacy, it was enough to weaken her knees.

Then, the noises of reality brought her back. Daine had to tear herself from the kiss. Pushing against Numair violently, the wildmage broke off into a run towards the Palace, leaving Numair to stand alone in the dark.

She ran down the hill, past the rows of rosebushes and down the cobbled path that led to the backdoor of the Palace. Going through the Garden, Daine remembered seeing a flash of red and purple of two people's clothes. They looked like Carthaki nobles, and she hoped that it was their chatters that she had heard.

Once inside the Palace, Daine hurtled herself down the corridor. Crossing the well-tended courtyard that let to her chamber, Daine felt herself collide full force into the Emperor himself.

Ozorne looked startled, and even more surprised at her tear-stricken face.

'Veralidaine, are you ill?' he asked concernedly, 'have you hurt yourself?'

Through blind tears, Daine looked upon Ozorne's face, creased with what Daine thought was false concern. She glared at him, the feeling of resentment crashing against her body. She hated him then, hated him for the pain he made her go through.

'You do not look too well,' Ozorne murmured, 'why don't you sit down for a while?' Gently, he gripped Daine's arm and led her towards a bench. Daine recoiled at his touch and flung his hand away.

'Go away!' she shouted through tears. 'Just go _away_!'

Ozorne's eyes hardened. 'Veralidaine, this is not the respectable manner a bride-to-be speaks to me – '

Daine's eyes flashed, her face twisted in scorn and fury. 'I might be marrying you, Ozorne,' she spat, 'But I'll never, _ever _respect you!'

With that, the wildmage pushed her way past him ran into her room, where she slammed the door with a tremendous bang.


	13. chapter 12

Well, I said I would update and here it is. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was working on another story, and am not good a juggling two things at once. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 12

Daine woke to urgent hands shaking on her shoulder. Opening bleary eyes, the face of a young servant girl filled her vision, her eyes wide, mouth slightly parted in an anguished sort of expression.

'What is it?' Daine mumbled, her voice thick with sleep and exhaustion. She had slept badly, if not at all the previous night. The long hours spent in thinking, worrying and inflicting mental torments has left her spirit ill nourished and emotionally drained.

'Your Nobility,' the girl said with quick, pressing tone. 'I am glad you have awakened. I am here to inform that Your Nobility is to dress and come down to the harbor before sunrise. The Emperor wishes to have you see the guests off.'

Daine's slow brain still clogged with drowsiness took its time to shape the servant's words into understandable sense. 'Ozorne wants me to see my friend off?' Daine asked dully, 'but I thought I wasn't to speak to them.'

The servant ducked her head. 'I do not know of His Imperial Highness's intentions, Your Nobility, but it is his wish for you to be present. I am here to help you dress for you will be late if you do not start now.'

It took all of Daine's will not to stay sprawled in bed simply to spite and challenge Ozorne's orders, but since this would have meant missing the final chance of seeing her friends, Daine hurriedly jumped out of bed.

After some serious folding and pinning of the scarlet robe that Daine now donned, the servant immediately began attacking her hair, thick bristles brushing and racing down her long smoky curls. Golden beads similar to those Daine had once had so much trouble putting on were next added to her hair, and the wildmage noted with humble respect how the servant's agile fingers worked with effortless ease.

Looking at herself in the large mirror, Daine thought she looked like a stranger. It wasn't so much for the new clothes and hairstyle that changed her so, but the expression on the face that stared back was foreign. Her once dancing gray eyes were now dim; the colors faded and washed away with sadness. Her face was startlingly pale and her mouth, even with a forced smile had a melancholy touch to it.

Catching the Empress-Soon-To-Be staring so dismally at herself, the servant said in a somewhat cautious tone, as if frightened of the outcome of her unasked opinion, 'Your Nobility looks sad, but is still lovely. You just have to eat more to bring color back into your face. Then you would not look so sad.'

Daine blinked in surprise at the servant's bold comment. Usually she could not get anything other than 'yes Nobility', 'no Nobility', and 'I'm sorry, your Nobility' out of them.

Gazing at the girl, who could only be a few years older than herself, Daine smiled slowly. 'Thank you,' she whispered, feeling oddly touched. It seemed that any sign of kindness right now was a beam of light for her. 'May I inquire for your name?'

The servant girl could not hide her surprise at Daine's courteous manners. Seeming quite taken aback, the girl said with a lowered head, 'my name is Leeta, Your Nobility. Leeta of the Desert Banjiku tribe.'

Daine thought for a moment. 'How did you…come to be here in Carthak?'

This time it was Leeta's face that was fused with sadness. 'Carthaki soldiers took me and my sister, Your Nobility. Mother and father were poor, and we were in the streets selling grains when the guards took us away by force. We were small and had no chance of resisting… and I grew up here serving in the palace ever since.'

_Just as I am condemned to do,_ Daine thought with an anguished twist of heart, which soon developed into burning panic at the thought that she may never have any aspects of liberty or, even, freedom of choice.

_Am I to spend the rest of my life as an ornament? _Daine wondered wildly_, an Empress who has no say in anything other than to make an appearance._

The wildmage turned to look at Leeta. The young servant was carefully brushing the tips of Daine's hair, and when she caught her mistress staring at her, ducked her head and quickly looked away.

Daine's heart filled with pity and sympathy at the thought of Leeta's terrible past, and remorse soon washed over her at the thought of her own tragic life that was surely to follow.

_We shouldn't have to go through all this, _Daine thought fiercely, _we should have being able to make choices of our own, instead of letting others take control of our lives._

'We should be free,' Daine said loudly and firmly, turning her head slightly to face Leeta. 'You, me, and all the rest of the slaves. We ought to all be free!'

Leeta's eyes widened as she stared at Daine, mouth open and face shaped in utter amazement. She had thought the young mistress's pleasant manner was odd, but to hear her voice aloud what she had being dreaming of all her life…

'You needn't be startled,' Daine reassured, smiling in spite of herself at the older girl's bewildered look. 'I hate this place as much as you do.'

'But I thought you were in love with' – Leeta suddenly looked horrified and ducked her head, 'oh, I beg your pardon, Your Nobility! Its just that…I… heard you and His Imperial Highness were betrothed.'

'We are,' Daine said looking downcast, 'but it was not my choice. I…I was forced into it.'

Leeta's large eyes darkened with pity. 'I'm sorry, Your Nobility.'

'Please – don't call me that. As we were both forced into something we had no control over, and as I have no intention of becoming your mistress, that makes us equals. You are not to call me by anything other than Daine.'

'Daine,' Leeta murmured, as if the name was something sacred – something to behold with the utmost care.

'I…I'd very much like to be your friend, if that suits you.' Daine's voice was friendly, but a trace of wistfulness and loneliness lingered.

Leeta started at the suggestion and hesitated for only a moment. Then, she suddenly smiled and taking the wildmage's hand, turned her shiny eyes towards Daine with respect and gratitude.

'I accept your friendship, Daine. And I will try and help you in any way that I can.'

'And I will help free you and your people, see if I don't!' Daine promised, feeling suddenly the warm return of courage and determination.

The servant girl smiled again, and then turned her head towards the window to let out a breath of wonder at this new formation, and then exclaimed loudly in dismay.

'Your Nobility!' she cried with alarm, forgetting instantly of her promise to call Daine, _Daine_. 'It is almost sunrise! I…I'm afraid I have let the time slip past me.' So saying, Leeta hastily helped her newly acclaimed friend up and ushered her towards the door.

The morning air was damp, blanketed by a layer of mist. The harbor looked cold and gray as Daine arrived.

The sun has just about risen, and it was light enough for Daine to make out various activities playing out around the dock; servants hurrying back and forth transporting exotic goods, fishermen hurling their overnight game into small wooden boats bobbing on the water.

In the midst of this, two large chairs had been set up, both raised significantly high in the air by long, sturdy, stilt-like logs. One of the chairs was already occupied by the Emperor, who smiled warmly as he helped Daine to her seat, his hand lingering around her arm longer than was necessary. Given another time, Daine would have speculated the wonderful height provided by her seat.

'I'm afraid time has not been in your favor this morning,' Ozorne said as Daine settled down. 'Your friends have already boarded, but I believe you can still see them from here.'

Daine squinted into the fog, and recognized the familiar boat that had first brought her to Carthak. It was drifting slowly on the murky water, swaying gently in the breeze. The deck of the small boat faced the dock, and as Daine had an excellent view from where she sat, she saw clearly the faces of her friends huddled around the deck. One face, _Numair's_ face, stood out the most, and was looking steadily back at her, dark eyes unyielding. There was a pained look, a deep grief that framed his countenance. Looking at his face made Daine's heart ache more than any physical injuries she had suffered.

'It is such a shame to have them leave us so soon,' Ozorne remarked without feeling as he followed Daine's intense gaze with a slight frown. 'I know you will miss them, but allow me to assure you that this won't be the last you will hear from them. Indeed, I plan to have them here for our grand wedding.'

'Do you plan to include _all_ of the delegates?' Daine asked coldly.

'Well, it is only polite, don't you think? To make sure I don't exclude anyone from that boat. It would be unspeakable of me to deny them a day so important as our matrimonial celebration.'

Daine raised an eyebrow. 'Emperor Ozorne, I'm not sure that is your real intention.'

The Emperor gave a hearty laugh. 'Pray, tell me then – what _is_ my real intention?'

Daine turned her head back towards the distant boat, already further away from the last time she looked. 'You needn't play word games with me Ozorne. I think you and I are both very clear of each other's understandings.'

'So we are…Daine.' Ozorne chuckled again, and daringly pressed a hand on Daine's arm, to which she stiffened immediately.

'Please don't stop from calling me Veralidaine,' Daine more or less growled, still staring fixedly at the boat, 'it would remind me of how much I hate being called that, and the person who calls it.'

The hand on her arm tightened painfully. Ozorne's face darkened and for one fearful second, Daine wondered whether she had gone one step too far.

When the Emperor continued again, his voice was pleasant and very friendly. 'I have nine fully equipped battle fleet positioned around the boarder of Tortall,' he said smiling placidly, 'I have also sent out an army of Carthak soldiers to surround the Scanran boarder. Do you know what they are there for?'

Daine felt herself go cold. She did not speak but kept her eyes focused on the boat. Alanna had come up beside Numair, and was saying something urgently into the mage's ear, topped with fleeting glances towards Daine.

'No? Then let me enlighten you. They are there as a… _search party_, incase something ill should befall upon you, or should you suddenly make a disappearance one day.'

Daine's heart hammered but she made herself smile. 'Surely Your Imperial Highness does not believe I would try anything as foolhardy as to _escape_. In any case, I doubt I would have much chance of it considering all the guards you have troubled yourself to put up.'

'You are very quick, Veralidaine, but do not underestimate me.' Ozorne leaned towards Daine with a piercing gaze, 'I know of your ability to shape shift. Do not think for one second that I have overlooked such incredible a talent of yours.'

Daine had to admit she was highly impressed by the intelligence of Ozorne's mind. Indeed, not even_ she_ had thought of the possibility of escape through a shifted form.

'You are too suspicious, Ozorne.' The wildmage regarded him flatly, 'Too much over-thinking is not good for your health.'

The Emperor's mouth twisted in amusement. 'You are absolutely right. Too much thinking _does_ give me a headache, but I would gladly suffer it for the exchange of your concerns over my health.'

Daine made a dry laugh and turned away but the Emperor's hand coiled around the girl's face like a snake, forcing her to look at him.

'Do not scorn me so, Veralidaine. I am not a man made out of stone.' He then added in a softer tone, 'why do you reject me so passionately? Can you not see the affections I have for you.'

Something in his voice made Daine catch her breath. Despite the intense dislike she felt for the Emperor, she could not fail to notice the unmistakable hurt, if that was the right word, in his face. Hurt, and also a rare second of honesty were plain in his voice, as were in his eyes. It was in that split moment that Daine, though feeling ridiculous, thought she had glimpsed the true man hidden beneath that lavishing golden robe.

'Please _try_ to accept me?' Ozorne asked softly, his eyes earnest. 'At least, give me a chance to prove my worth.'

Daine sighed. She could see no alternate way to get out of this other than to accept. _I'm no expert at handling court formalities!_

With another sigh, Daine nodded faintly. 'Very well.' The smile that lit across the Emperor's face was daunting. Daine felt decidedly unbalanced by the sheer impact on Ozorne, brought by her mere words.

_Who could have thought my opinion would mean so much to him! _Daine speculated with mild amusement.

Ozorne reached out for the girl's hand, and gripping it tight he said, 'thank you Veralidaine. I promise I shall not make you regret your word.' So saying, he lifted her hand towards his mouth.

No sooner than his lips even brushed Daine's skin, an earsplitting rumble pierced the morning sky. Immediately after, a faint cracking filled the air, dim at first, but rapidly coming to a roar.

Daine gasped and gripped the arm of her chair as she felt the ground beneath her tremble.

'Guards!' Ozorne shouted above the turbulent of noises, 'lower our chairs immediately!' Turning to Daine, Ozorne said, 'hold on to your chair tightly! It would be more than a broken leg if you fall.'

'What's happening?' Daine shouted, feeling sick as her chair suddenly made another dramatic sway. It really did look a long way down.

'Earthquake,' Ozorne replied grimly. He reached out to steady Daine's rocking chair.

_Earthquake?_ Daine immediately looked across the river at the boat that bore her friends. It was floating peacefully, apparently free from the tremors. The activities played _on_ the boat, however, was entirely another matter. The deck was crowded with fellow Tortallen members, all looking aghast at the chaotic shore. It took a while for Daine to pick out the figure of her teacher, who was frantically stripping off his outer cloak, undoubtedly planning for a dive.

'No, don't come back!' Daine cried out in panic. It was one thing to be caught in an earthquake by yourself, and another for your dearest friend to participate in the sport.

A deafening roar erupted from somewhere deep underground, and to Daine's growing horror, she saw that an extreme crack was forming on the ground before her. Within seconds the dock shook, and separated, splitting into two halves.

The motion proved too much for the thin platform that supported Daine's seat. Yelling in fear and surprise, the wildmage heard her chair snap and felt herself tip deadly forwards.

'Daine!' Ozorne yelled, lurching forward to pull her back, but was too late. Daine fell with dangerous speed downwards. A sharp, spinning boulder struck her head as she hit the ground.

The last ting she saw before everything went black was that of Numair hurtling off the boat and into the river.


	14. chapter 13

Am back from my much-needed holiday, and am knees deep in school exams. I am, therefore, sorry that this chapter is going to be rather short…

Chapter 13

Darkness swirled with a mixture of red, blue and gold. Illegible shapes that shifted glowed ominously, dancing, soaring and interweaving. Then, quite suddenly, the darkness dissolved and was replaced by a blinding whiteness.

And then the sound began.

Voices.

A woman was shouting, angry and shrill. 'How dare he punish her like this!'

'He said her decision displeased him.' Another voice, a male this time, answered.

'But he has no right! Her life is already meddled enough as it is.' There was a pause and a sound very much like a sob. 'Why did he do it?'

'I don't know sweet. He wouldn't tell me.'

The whiteness shifted and everything revolved dangerously. A distant buzzing sounded and remained a dull hum in the background.

More voices were heard. This time a male voice, sounding anguished. He was shouting.

'She's not breathing! She's…somebody call a healer, quick!'

There was much yelling and screaming; words that made neither sense nor meaning. The buzzing grew to an infinite roar making the very air vibrate.

Then followed utter silence.

There was a pain. A piercing throb in the back of the head that screamed for nursing and attention. Coming back to consciousness, Daine opened her eyes – and quickly shut them again. The bright light was too painful.

She breathed slowly, wondering where she was. She felt she was on some sort of bed, but had no memory of why or how she got there. There was an odd numbness in her brain, and a strangely pleasant feeling of…of nothing.

Something beside her moved, making a muffled sigh as material brushed along wood.

'The healer said she sleeps peacefully. There is no immediate danger.' A man, his voice sounding somewhat familiar, said from her right. 'Her breathing is regular and she is completely safe here. Yet still you insist to remain.'

'I would prefer to be here when she awakens,' answered another. The voice was another male, and was frighteningly familiar yet she could not pinpoint a face to the bearer.

'I tell you she is perfectly safe here. There really is no need for you to – '

'You may have _forced_ her in this marriage, Ozorne,' the second voice hissed, 'but I am still her guardian, and I will _not_ let her fall into any more danger.'

'The earthquake was inevitable, Arram. No one could have prevented it. Are you really suggesting that _I_ was the cause to it? Believe me, I have no intentions of getting Veralidaine killed – or my harbour demolished.'

'Can't you see what you are doing? The Gods are not pleased with your ways. The marriage will not happen, Ozorne. This earthquake was a sign – '

'Arram – Arram, I am _hardly_ the one to take notice of such superstitious folly. Can it be that the true reason for your objection to my marriage is my choice of the bride?'

'I am warning you, Ozorne. If you lay _one_ finger on her – '

Daine groaned aloud, finding her head reeling with pain. She had tried to follow the conversation but the mere attempt to make sense of it was too exhausting. She opened her eyes slowly, braving the bright light.

'Daine! Thank Mithros, you're awake.'

Someone – a tall, concerned looking man in black rushed over to her side. 'How do you feel?'

Daine squinted lethargically. Her eyes refused to focus on the man's face properly, giving his features an odd, blurry appearance.

'Veralidaine, I am glad you are awake. You gave me quite a fright back there.' Another man clad in eye-blinding white walked towards her other side. As if by some cue, both man sat down promptly on either side of her bed and stared at her, scrutinizing.

Daine shrank back under her blanket and glanced from one man to another. The intensity in their eyes and the odd look of fierce protectiveness made her head swim. A tense silence followed. When she finally spoke, her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

'W-who are you?'

There was a sharp intake of breath.

'Daine?' The man in black breathed in bewilderment.

'Who are you?' the girl asked again, louder this time. Her eyes widened in fear as he reached for her face.

'W-where's Ma?' She cried out, looking utterly lost. 'Where's my Ma? And…and _where am I_?'

There was a stunned silence in which both Numair and Ozorne, united together in that rare second of time by sheer confusion, stared speechless at the terrified girl.

'Daine – Don't you – don't you _recognize_ me?' Numair asked, looking scandalised. His dark eyes wandered fleetingly across her face, as if searching for a clue, or an explanation to his student's sudden memory loss. 'Daine, do you remember the fall? The earthquake?'

She shook her head slowly, eyes wide and frightened. She glanced nervously to the other man. For some reason, his presence made her feel uneasy.

Catching her eye, Ozorne smiled kindly. 'Veralidaine – that's your _name_, what is the last thing you remember?'

The girl frowned. 'I was with Cloud. We were on our way back from helping a friend with his animals and – ' Daine suddenly looked out of the window, - 'wait – this isn't Snowdale! Where am I?'

Ozorne breathed out slowly. He glanced at Numair, then back at Daine. 'It seems that the fall has somehow fractured her memory. She has no idea who we are…yet she still has knowledge of Snowdale and her family.'

Numair's face looked pained. 'Daine,' he said softly, 'what do you remember of your mother?'

'She's waiting for me at home. I…I've got to go back to her!'

Something passed over his face and he looked away. 'Goddess, she doesn't _know_ yet,' he murmured under his breath.

'Doesn't know what?' Daine asked sharply. She stared suspiciously at him, and then at Ozorne.

Confliction played across Numair's face as he struggled with himself. Then, very gently, he took hold of Daine's cold hand.

'Your mother…' he said softly, eyes saddened with sympathy. 'She's…she's dead. She died three years ago when bandits raided your home. You are in Carthak now, as a part of the Tortallen delegates. I'm your… teacher.'

There followed a long, torturing silence. Daine's face changed from fear to open horror at Numair's words.

'Its not true,' she whispered, face deathly white. 'My Ma…she's _not_ dead!'

Numair gave Daine a desperate look. 'It is true, Daine. I'm sorry.'

For a moment, Daine looked on the verge of passing out, and then uttered a loud sob as she buried her face into the blankets.

A hand patted gently on her back. Ozorne coughed awkwardly. 'I…I am truly sorry for your loss, Veralidaine.'

'Leave me alone…please?' the girl mumbled between chokes of tears. 'Just…give me some time…alone.'

She heard both men get up promptly. Numair gave Daine one last anguished look and turned towards the door. Stopping briefly, he turned to Ozorne. 'A word, if you please.'

For a second, the two men's eyes locked in contact, and in that split moment, it seemed that they were looking at each other in a time when they were not enemies. Ozorne's mouth curled up in a slight smile, this time seemingly free from spite.

'After you,' he said gesturing towards the door. In silence, the two mages left, closing the door softly after them.


	15. chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the orange, sun-streaked room where glorious rays of light spilt into space, both man stood facing each other, their shadows stretched thin beside them. They regarded one and other solemnly, wary and watchful.

'This unforeseen amnesia is most regrettable,' Ozorne said at length. 'Somehow during the course of her fall, her head must have struck something – a fallen boulder most likely. I will ask the healers at the Palace to place a health check on her.'

'That will not be necessary,' Numair said sharply, 'the Lioness can tend to Daine's case instead. She is a adept healer, and has known Daine for some time – her face might trigger some recognition in Daine.'

Ozorne's mouth curled as he regarded his former friend, now standing so rigidly before him. 'Still don't trust me, Arram?' His voice was silky. 'Perhaps you suspect I might send in healers as…spies or any such ominous figures?' He gave a crude laugh. 'Keeping regards to our _immense_ differences, I beg you, please, just _take_ my word that my much-respected healers will perform no more tasks other than healing. _Truly_, I do not wish Veralidaine any ill.'

Numair's eyes flickered. 'That is easy enough to believe. However I must insist upon Alanna being her healer. She is, after all, Daine's friend, and I'm sure Daine would feel more at ease in her presence.'

'It will not sooth Veralidaine when she cannot _remember_ her!' Ozorne exclaimed with mock exasperation.

'It will sooth me in any case,' Numair snapped. His eyebrows drew together in a brooding frown. 'Gods bless it! None of this would have happened if…' He made an agitated noise.

'Arram, you know as well as I do that this accident was no one's fault,' Ozorne said with the calmness of a teacher, and then shook his head. '_Why_ would I want to have Veralidaine's memory erased? What do I have to gain out of that?'

Numair's eyes flashed as he rounded on the Emperor like a hawk. 'Her vulnerability! Do not think me a fool, Ozorne. You know she would never in her proper mind agree to accept your affections – if that is even the right word for it, let alone to return your feelings. Without her memory, you plan to strike and plant some wild stories in her mind, any story to win her trust!' He broke off, breathing heavily.

A strange glint crept within Ozorne's eyes. He studied Numair for a second before walking towards the great windows. Sunlight danced around his snow-white robe, dazzling with brightness. Looking through the glass, he said in a voice that was low and seemingly fused with pain.

'Is it so impossible for you to believe that for once, I am truly sincere in my feelings for Veralidaine? Is my wish for her to be safe so unbelievable to you? You have known me before, Arram. You know I never toy with such things.'

'I also know you are possessive with what you hunger, and your greed to get it at any cost.' Grim faced, Numair crossed the room to stand beside the Emperor. Ozorne turned slowly.

'You and I both know 'love' is not the reason behind this marriage. You want revenge against me. Ever since I left for Tortall, you have been wanting to get even.'

'You were plotting treason,' Ozorne replied wryly.

'You know that is not true!' Numair snapped, eyes flashing. He took a moment to compose himself before letting his eyes fix on Ozorne. The Emperor stared back indifferently.

'Let her go,' Numair said, allowing a drop of plea into his voice. 'This grudge is nothing to do with her. Don't drag her down into our dispute.'

For a moment Ozorne said nothing. Then his lip twitched and his eyes glinted with cold amusement. 'You are still the simple-minded bookworm that I remember, Arram. Do you really think my resentment towards you is naught but a grudge? Nine years I have spent, dimmed by _your_ shadow, always quashing what could have being my glory! The masters never could see the strengths you lacked – the strengths _I_ was capable of! Nor did they see your weakness – your disgusting _sentiments_ about morality, the great potential of your powers _wasted_ on useless researches.'

Ozorne's eyes glowered with loathing as he glared at his former friend. The mad, ferocity in his expression was disturbing. Numair however, was undaunted.

'I understand your hatred, Ozorne,' he said softly, 'but do not let your jealousy bind the life of an innocent girl to yours.'

The Emperor's eyes flared in anger at these words. Deep lines creased his smooth forehead and something within him seemed to loose control. 'Jealousy?' he spat, hissing with umbrage. 'You think jealousy goaded me to promote this marriage? No, you are just as self-centred as I remember, Arram. Always thinking events happened due to you.'

'Ozorne, you are too – '

'But you see, while you buried your nose under worthless parchments and scrolls, I became the Emperor, and now I have your precious student under my wings.'

Numair stirred. 'It's me you want to settle scores with, not her! I will not let you – '

'I don't need to settle any score, Arram.' Ozorne suddenly smiled, his old taunting manner back. 'Watching you suffer from Veralidaine's absence is much too amusing. It is so entertaining to see you writhe in torture at the thought that I might harm her. What do you suppose I could do, Arram? Visit her bedside in the middle of the night?'

Black fire edged with silver flashed in Numair's upcoming hand, heat licking through his fingers. Ozorne reacted instantly, casting a protective shield around him just as the fire smashed on to the surface, crackling as it made contact.

'I will kill you,' Numair hissed through clenched teeth, liquid fire soaring in his eyes. 'In the name of Mithros, I will kill you now – '

'And you think you have the capability to accomplish that?' Ozorne bared his teeth in a vicious smile. 'No, I think I have had enough listening to your prattle. You will go back to Tortall this afternoon, with the rest of your delegates.'

'I am not leaving Daine in your treacherous hands! I am still her mentor, and I will stay in Carthak until her memory returns.'

Ozorne's eyes narrowed. 'You will go, if I command you to. Carthak is my land and whilst you are upon my soil, you will obey my commands!'

Numair cursed, black fires springing from his palm once again. This time Ozorne too, called upon his own gift. The two mages stood poised, eyes locked and hands outstretched.

'Do you think its wise, to challenge me in a duel?'

'I would ask you the same.' Numair answered, and then dodged back as Ozorne suddenly lashed out with his hand. Side stepping, he closed the space with a quick movement and threw a stream of black fire at his opponent. Ozorne swerved, missing the lethal hit by a fraction, and then re-established his ground. Eyes never faltering, the two men circled each other like two wolves over a carcass.

A loud scream from the next room broke the tension-filled silence. With a jolt, Numair dropped his magical defence and rushed out of the room, calling his student's name as he ran.

He found Daine sitting amidst a tangle of bed blankets, eyes wide open as she stared thunderstruck at something in front of her. Coming closer, Numair saw a small moving bundle of feathers; flecks of gold and brown pattern that marked it as Carthak's native inhabitant, the desert sparrow.

It was a small, agile thing, hopping lively across the bed and onto the bewildered girl's shoulders. There was a faint click as Emperor Ozorne entered.

'Daine?' Numair sat down on the edge of the bed. His hand reached for the girl's shoulder, but stopped in midair as he thought the better of it. 'Are you all right? I heard you scream…'

Daine's eyes shone with unnatural brightness. She reached out to stroke the sparrow with one tender finger.

'She spoke to me,' she whispered, her voice quivering with excitement. She turned her face to Numair, her early fears of him apparently forgotten. Numair started slightly at the happiness that shone from her face.

'The bird…I – I can talk to her!' Daine giggled as the sparrow preened her smoky curls. 'She said her name is Twig. Isn't that odd? Birds having names.'

Beside Daine, Numair visibly paled. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ozorne study the girl with a glint he did not like. Numair eyed him coldly before returning his attention to Daine.

'What do you remember of Wildmagic?' he asked urgently.

Confusion played across the girl's eyes as she shook her head slowly. Numair pressed on.

'The ability to commune with animals – talk to them in your mind. Do you remember that? What about changing into them?'

'Goddess! Is that even possible?' Daine exclaimed, her eyes rounding. She turned to stare at Twig with a look of wonder, a dreamy expression played across her face. 'I never knew I could talk with animals. I mean I always had a knack handling them but…' Daine's voice faded as she brushed her cheek against the sparrow's small body.

Numair watched her for a moment before letting out a cautious, long-held breath. Heaving himself off the bed, he moved across the room towards Ozorne. 'That settles it then.' His voice had every tone of a man who was used to authority. 'Daine has no knowledge of her powers. This means she is as good as an untrained apprentice, and has no notion of the extent of her own magic. Whilst she cannot control it, she is endangering herself as well as those around her.'

Ozorne frowned. 'There are plenty of lecturers at the university – '

'Your university masters do not believe Wildmagic exists' Numair cut across loudly. 'I am the only one who expertise in this field of magic. That is why I must, and _will_ stay in Carthak to teach her.'

For a moment Ozorne's face tightened with inward rage. His eyes slide sideways until they rested on Daine. Something unreadable passed across his face. Then, he smiled slowly.

'Very well, Arram.' He bared his teeth, his smirk a little too explicit. 'I shall ask a servant to prepare your room.'


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15

'I'm sorry but I just don't think I can _do_ this!'

Daine sighed with impatience and irritation as she rubbed her numb legs. Pinching mercilessly, the girl discovered that her legs had become quite incapable of receiving any kind of sensations. Fed up of sitting for long hours, she smacked the ground with her hands and jumped – rather ungracefully – on to her feet. There she sighed in pleasure as she stretched out tense muscles.

'You will never learn if you stay like that,' Numair commented, observing his student with a serious eye. Nevertheless, he too stood up to take a short break.

For the past two hours, he had sat in the royal garden teaching, or rather, _attempted_ to teach her the first lesson in meditation. It was only when she had actually sat down that Numair realised just how much damage her amnesia brought. Daine truly had lost all knowledge of her power, and her attitude towards meditation was just as cynical, if not more, as to when she first tried it three years ago.

Daine stole a glance towards her teacher. It was strange to think that she and Numair had known each other for the last three years when all she felt now was a looming unfamiliarity. At times, she would feel a sudden feeling of acquaintance, as if she knew Numair all her life, but her emotion wavered like a coil of smoke every time she tried to dig for the root that triggered it. She felt there was something important between Numair and herself, but try as she might, she could not cross the vast ridge that separated her from her buried memories.

A flutter of wings made both Numair and Daine turn towards the setting sky. A large raven had just taken off, its sleek wings cutting through air with easy grace. Daine stared after it wistfully.

'Do I really have Wild Magic?' she asked, gazing into the sky. 'I mean I know I have lost my memory and such, but I can _definitely_ remember Ma saying I didn't carry the Gift.'

'Your Ma was looking for the wrong kind of magic. There is only a handful left in the world who know about Wild Magic. Your power _is_ very rare.'

Daine's face looked woebegone. 'Then it must have taken me a long time to learn it. Its just so hard, to sit for hours and think about nothing!'

Numair suppressed a smile as he saw the petulant expression on the girl's face. 'Well practice always makes perfect. Come on, we'll try again. You have to learn this properly if you want to move on to more complicated things.'

Heaving a sigh but obeying nonetheless, Daine sat down once again. Her arm brushed lightly against Numair's sleeve, and she was confused by the unexpected shiver she felt.

'Now, close your eyes,' she heard him say. At the same time, she felt two cool fingers touch her temples. She flinched violently, and then murmured a sheepish apology whilst trying to figure out why Numair's nearness unbalanced her so vigorously.

'I'm going to use my gift, but through you. Hopefully it will be a catalyst for you to see magic through your mind.'

Daine nodded, feeling slightly nervous. A quiver not entirely due to the night air ran through her spine.

'I want you to do what I taught you for meditating,' Numair's soft voice commanded from over her head. 'Now – breath with me. Slow, deep breathe – in…and…out. And again.'

Eyes closed and breathing at his command, Daine saw her mind beginning to fill with sparkling light. Then, just as the lights filled the space of her eyes, they spilled out of her and into the surroundings. Daine gasped as she felt power surge and ripple through her body.

'Open your eyes.' Numair's whisper seemed to come from inside her head.

Daine obeyed, and caught her breath. Somehow incredibly, Numair's magic had given her a whole new sight. So much so that her surroundings adopted a dazzling variety of colours. The nearby trees were wrapped in a ball of emerald threads. Daine looked down to her own hands to find them laced with strands of reddish light entwined with glowing copper fire.

Awed, Daine craned her neck to see Numair. He too was laced with red lights but his skin had a veil of brilliant pearly glow.

'Its beautiful,' she murmured, mesmerized by all the colours. She felt something within her shift, and then gasped as she understood that she was now looking into herself. A pool of shimmering copper fire brimmed within her.

'Just remember what your magic feels like. Remember this feeling, and you will be able to reach it by yourself.'

Daine let out a long breath as Numair ended his spell. Coming back to reality felt like an enormous letdown for her. Where everything had once looked so full of light and energy, they now all bore the same dull, shadowy darkness.

'How do you feel?' Numair asked. He moved from behind Daine to sit beside her.

'Tired,' Daine admitted although she felt her experience was well worth the fatigue.

'You progressed very well tonight.' Numair studied Daine, and she felt herself crumple under his gaze. There was something in his eyes; a strange, burning light she often saw when he looked at her.

In the semi-darkness, Daine sighed in relief when she felt Numair's gaze release her. She breathed, feeling the large, brooding weight shift from her chest.

'How long before I can turn into an animal?' she asked, partly to cut the nervous silence.

Numair chuckled. 'Not just yet, Magelet. You still have many things to learn first.'

Daine tilted her head to one side. 'Magelet?' she asked. She could not explain it, but the word seemed to snap something inside her mind.

'That's what I used to call you. Magelet – little mage. Its just a name.' At these words, Daine thought she saw Numair's expression change. A kind of sadness washed over his features.

'We must have been very close?' Daine whispered, surprising herself at these words.

Numair turned, his hand reaching, as if possessed, to touch her cheek. It lingered on her face, its warmth seeping through her skin.

Daine stared into his face, her eyes wide with surprise – and yet, perhaps not so much surprise. She could not explain it, but as her heart pounded away, she felt a sudden rush of familiarity. She opened her mouth to tell Numair this, but the feeling vanished instantly within the enclosed wall of her mind.

'You should go rest.' Numair dropped his hand and looked away. He suddenly sounded brisk, even irritated.

'Goodnight, Master Numair.' Daine picked herself up, groaning slightly at her stiff legs.

'Goodnight, Magelet.' Numair looked up from the ground and smiled at her, but Daine thought it was a forced one. Smoothing her crumpled tunic, she made her way back towards the palace. After a few steps, she turned back.

'Numair. That thing you just did – to make me see those colours…you have done it before, haven't you?'

Numair looked up. 'Yes,' he said carefully, his voice giving no emotions away. 'How did you know?'

Daine studied him for a second before murmuring, 'its just a feeling.'

* * *

That night in her dream, a badger came to her. He was big for his kind, and brought with him a deep, musky aroma.

'Hello there,' Daine greeted, not at all surprised by this. 'Where did you come from? What brings you here?'

To Daine's amusement, the badger gave a very un-badger-like sigh. 'So it is true then. You have lost your memory,' – a deep growl escaped from his throat - 'I just wish Mithros would tell me _why_ he did it.'

The girl's eyes widened. 'Mithros? Isn't he the Great God? And how do _you_ know about my memory loss?'

The badger moved with uncanny speed and placed one paw on Daine's chest. His warm breath tickling her neck.

'Listen, Kit,' he said gravely, 'you are very vulnerable without your memory, especially here in the Emperor's palace. You must be careful and stay on your guard.'

'Why am I vulnerable here?' Daine asked rubbing her eye. She was getting sleepy. _Strange…to get sleepy when you are already asleep_ she thought to herself.

'Just remember what I said.' The badger's voice rang with firmness. 'Listen to your teacher Numair. He cares about you. You can trust him.'

Daine felt herself grow drowsy with her night visitor's smell. 'But badger…' she began but he had already vanished.


	17. chapter 16

It is official. I have the worst tendency for updating anything I have started. I should win a prize for this… 'and the winner for the longest time spent in laze-phase is…'

Actually technically speaking I have not been even remotely _close_ to lazing about. Instead I have been wallowing in revision for my GCSE in three months time.

So saying, I hope you will forgive me for the long time this update took, and also cringe and run away for the really, really awfulness of how this chapter was written. Reading back, I think I did nothing but cringe. I would have changed it completely but I did not want to appear like I have abandoned this story by not updating for so long.

Chapter 15

Daine aimed and loosened, her flint-tipped arrow cutting the whistling air as it shot forwards in one, perfect straight line. Seconds later, its sharp, lethal tip pierced the small, red circle that was the heart of the target. She looked on towards her arrow, smiling to herself at the warm rush of self-satisfaction.

'Veralidaine, that shot was spectacular! I have never seen so precise a hit.'

Daine ducked her head, smiling widely despite the deep flushes that crept on to her face at Ozorne's praise.

'Your Highness, that hit was just by chance. I wouldn't be able to do that again if – '

'And so you humbly say,' Ozorne laughed. 'After every try, which if I may remind you, was astonishingly precise each time.'

Daine blushed again, this time at the open admiration that shone from the Emperor's eyes. He beamed at her, an inviting smile played across his tanned face.

'Your Highness will make me too conceited if you carry on like that,' Daine joked, trying to prevent her face from breaking into a broad grin. The Emperor's praises, which came generous and plentiful, were warm and affectionate, and Daine, who has never experienced such close and tentative attention in her life, opened to them steadily.

Presently Ozorne turned and extended a hand. 'Come, your arm must be aching after so much hard work. We shall have a break and take a walk through the palace garden.'

Daine adjusted her bow on her shoulder and took Ozorne's offered hand. Together, they walked down the dusty lane of the practice yard towards the garden. Birds sang from high branches overhead, stirring the hazy, afternoon air.

As they neared the garden, faint wisps of flower scent drifted forward, meeting Daine's nose invitingly. She breathed, inhaling the sweet, silky fragrance deep into her lungs.

Ozorne studied her from the side of his eyes. 'I see you are taken to my Golden Lilies. They give out the most exquisite scents. I often come here to smell it, for it clears my mind, I believe, and helps me to relax.'

'It _is_ peaceful here,' Daine replied gazing about her. 'Though it's a shame the garden is so near the palace. I bet it would have been great in a more desolate location.'

Ozorne turned to look at her with a bemused smile. 'You like to be on your own often, then?'

'I just prefer the quietness and solitude, Your Highness,' Daine answered lightly, and then looked alarm-stricken and added hastily, 'Not that I mind your company, Your Highness, I just meant – '

Ozorne's deep chuckle interrupted her. 'Veralidaine, do not look so frightened. You can speak freely around me – and I know what you mean perfectly. Its just that it is odd, for a young girl like you to want to be alone.'

Daine looked puzzled.

'In most cases, young ladies of the court usually prefer to have company, or generally within the light of people's attentions. Mostly males.' Ozorne explained wryly, and was very much amused when he saw a tinge of pink creep on to the girl's face.

'I'm no court lady, Your Highness,' Daine replied with a weak shrug. 'And I doubt I'll enjoy the attentions much. But I didn't say I liked _complete_ solitude; I'd welcome all _animals_.' She looked up at Ozorne and gave the tiniest of smile. 'Surely Your Highness does not find this odd?'

Ozorne raised an eyebrow. 'A girl who prefers animals to human company?' he mused aloud, and then laughed. 'No. Considering a girl of your powers, I do not find it strange at all. And Veralidaine, you can stop calling me 'Your Highness.' It is much too formal when you and I are…'

He stopped, frowning slightly.

For one trivial reason or another, Daine did not register the silence as something of unnatural occurrence. It was after a little while that she noticed the Emperor had stopped talking.

'Your Highness?'

Ozorne glanced at her, his face mildly thoughtful. Then, as if deciding something, he gently tugged at the girl's arm.

'I have just thought – if you like a place of quietness, I know just the place to take you. Would you care to postpone the garden and come with me?'

There was not much Daine could do. She was reluctant to go to the garden in the first place, but had thought it impolite to refuse. Now standing here, a strand of her felt somewhat wary at the suggestion, but the tempting mischievousness in the Emperor's eyes made her fervent.

She nodded, and the two changed course. Ozorne strode with a more purposeful gait, leading Daine along the dusty path. At the base of the palace, two servants dusting the floor bowed hastily as they neared.

One servant, Daine noticed, bobbed her head nervously, shooting furtive glances towards her. A timid, unsure look played about her features. As Daine walked by, she heard a muffled squeal and turned to see the servant hurrying towards her. Beside Daine, Ozorne stopped and frowned.

Upon reaching, the servant bowed again towards Ozorne and turned her gaze to Daine.

'P-please, Your Highness,' she said, her dark eyes very large. 'Your dragon companion has been screeching and screeching ever since you left the palace this morning. She just put up a fuss in the hall now and… none of us know how to stop her. She just won't stop making those high pitched noises.'

'Kit?' Daine's eyes darkened with worry. Like many other animals, Daine was immediately drawn to the small immortal, and despite failing to recollect her previous acquaintance with dragonet, Kitten already meant to her more than she realised.

The dragonet, in all of her immortal fierceness, had refused to leave with the Tortallen delegates, and to Daine it was of great relief. Trapped in a world where faces triggered nothing but a shapeless blur, she was heartily glad of the young dragon's company. It seemed to her that memory was not a concern when it came to animal interactions.

'Where is she now?' asked Daine. She stole a quick glance at Ozorne but could not read his face.

'She is in the hall, Your Highness. The servants are still trying to calm her.'

'What would the servants know of dragons. Couldn't you have called for a scholar to handle this?' Ozorne demanded, his voice thick with agitation.

The servant flinched. 'Y-Your Imperial Highness, we tried but couldn't find anyone. They were all away at the…the University…'

'I think I will go and see her.' Daine turned to Ozorne, her face apologetic. 'Your Highness…I'm really sorry but do you think I could…'

Something showed upon the Emperor's face but it was impossible to guess his thoughts. 'Of course you must go and see Kitten.' He gestured towards the door. 'I wouldn't dream of keeping you from her.'

Daine smiled at him gratefully and turned to thank the servant.

'Good day, Your Highness,' the girl servant bowed to her quickly, and before Daine could protest, scurried away hastily.

Daine found Kitten in the dining hall, no longer screeching but uttering feeble trills that sounded like water bubbling. Her eyes drooped, and her scales were a blend of pale blue and white.

Numair was there, holding the dragonet in his arms, gently running his finger along her throat. He was muttering softly to her, but fell silent upon Daine and Ozorne's entrance. His eyes flickered between the two.

'Ah, Master Numair,' Ozorne said pleasantly. 'It is kind of you to have seen to Kitten. I'm afraid Veralidaine here was going out of her mind with worry.'

Daine rushed forward and knelt beside Numair, one hand reaching for the dragon's paws. 'What's wrong with her? Why is she making that noise?'

'I don't know,' Numair said softly, 'I was passing the hall when I heard her making a loud fuss. She was scaring the servants quite badly. I managed to quieten her down but she doesn't look too good. I don't like her colour.'

'Do you think she's ill?' Daine asked worriedly. She didn't think immortals could get ill.

'She is probably just weary. You have to remember she is still very young in dragon years. I doubt she is used to staying in Carthak for so long.'

'No doubt she is longing to be in Tortall again.' Ozorne remarked mildly. 'She would not be the only one, would she, Master Numair?'

Numair looked up sharply, his dark eyes locked in combat with Ozorne's. Daine, unaware of the hostility, peered anxiously at Kitten, making soft, comforting noises. Kitten responded with a hoarse croak, opening her mouth only an inch.

'No, Kit. You are going to rest and that's that.' Daine looked sternly into the dragon's face. 'Maybe she should drink something. Her voice sounds all dry and croaky.'

Ozorne called for a servant and moments later, a Banjiku woman appeared carrying a bowl of water.

'Your Highness,' she said, bowing and offering the bowl at the same time. Daine accepted the water, blushing. 'Oh, please don't call me that! I'm Royalty!'

Numair eased the dragon and set her on to the floor, where she drank hungrily from the bowl. Daine watched with the attention of a mother, clucking slightly when Kitten spilled water onto the floor.

Somewhere behind her, Ozorne chuckled. 'I have never seen one with such devotion to their pets. You will make a great mother one day, Veralidaine.'

Daine coloured, sincerely glad that she had her back towards the Emperor. Numair tensed beside her.

'She is too young to be considering child-bearing,' he said quietly. 'I suggest you try harder helping to recollect her memory rather than putting sideway ideas into her head.'

Ozorne laughed loudly. 'Don't be so narrow-minded, Numair. You don't want to cage Veralidaine forever. She will have to grow up, to think for herself some day. How will she learn anything if you are forever keeping her tied down?'

Numair's eyes flashed dangerously. 'I am not the one keeping her against her will!

'No, of course not. I daresay you have a more devious approach.'

There was a hot, lethal silence.

Daine looked up worriedly. She could sense an edgy tension between the two men, and she has learnt to notice it whenever they happened to be within relative distance of one another. She felt there was something between the two, some unknown grudge, or unexplained strain.

More than once she had heard the two speak in similar manner as now, and try as she might, their verbal exchange made no sense other than the surface emotion of hostility and deep dislike.

Presently Ozorne glanced down at her. 'Look, Numair. I believe your manners are distressing Veralidaine. Mayhap you never considered your over-controlling ways are harming her?'

'If it does, I will be the first to know.' Numair said coldly. Daine threw a quick glance at him to find his face poised, eyes dark and challenging. She was quite appalled at how different he looked to his usual polite self during their lessons. Ozorne too, looked no less friendly. His eyes narrowed in a calculating way, his mouth curled up maliciously in a spiteful smile.

_They must really hate each other, _Daine thought to herself, _something must have happened to make them loath one another like that._

'You are never going to give up, are you?' Ozorne speculated. 'But then again, knowing when to back down has never being your strong point.' He caught sight of Daine's face, and within instants, his own broke into an apologetic smile.

'I'm sorry, Veralidaine, but Numair and I – we have known each other for many years – and I'm afraid to say we have a _vast_ amount of differences between us.'

Daine nodded politely in response, not sure of what to say. She wondered vaguely of offering to help solve their differences, but thought the better of it. She doubted their mutual hatred could be easily dissolved by her words alone.

Still keeping his eyes fixed warily at Ozorne, Numair spoke to Daine. 'It is time for our lessons. Let us go now.'

Daine nodded, and then jumped at Ozorne's sudden bark of laughter. 'How very amusing you have become, Numair. So anxious to get away…Veralidaine, I'm afraid your teacher does not care much for my presence, and thinks I might lead you astray.'

'Lets go.' Numair said again, getting up from his chair. Daine ducked her head, not wanting to face either him or the Emperor. She picked Kitten up and followed Numair across the hall.

They did not speak all the way down to Daine's chamber, where she left Kitten to rest. The dragon attempted a fuss but she subsided under the girl's firm voice.

Together, girl and mage made their way silently across the Palace towards the garden. As they walked, servants passed with lowered heads and modest bows. Seeing them, Daine turned towards Numair.

'I almost forgot,' she said. 'Everywhere I go, palace servants have been calling me 'Your Highness'. I don't understand – shouldn't Ozorne be the only one to have that title? Its always 'Your Nobility' to you.'

Numair's brows drew together and his lips became rather white. Daine wondered what she had said. They walked on, Numair's silence lingering for so long that she didn't think he was ever going to answer.

Then, unexpectedly, Numair said, 'Do you like him?'

'Sorry, who?'

'You know who. The Emperor.'

'Oh.' Daine looked down at her feet, uncomfortable. Numair's question sounded more like challenge than curiosity.

'He seems… nice,' she said lamely. Numair turned to her, a scowl on his face. Daine blinked. It seemed odd to her, for a mage such as Numair to be concerned with her opinion of others, least of all her personal feelings towards the Emperor.

'Do you like him,' Numair asked again. 'Enough to accept that you might live with him for a long time?'

'Why should I do that?' Daine wanted to know. 'I thought we were going back to Tortall once I recover! I…I've got to see Snowdale where my ma is – _was_.'

She bit her lip and fell quiet. Numair sensed her thoughts and patted her shoulder, the scowl gone from his face.

'Daine…never in my life would I ever wish for you to suffer, or to go through what you have been through. You have already had so much shock, to forget your memory and to go through your mother's death twice…but I can't see any other way to say this.' He stopped to catch his breath, and when he continued, his face gave no pleasure in what he was about to say.

'The servants call you by the royal title because theoretically speaking, you are now of royal status. You bear the title Empress of Carthak. At least, in three months time you will.'

It was like a bucket of ice been thrown over her body. Daine stopped in her walk, staring at Numair with horror. It took her a while to find her voice.

'You're lying!' she accused flatly.

Grimly, Numair shook his head. He looked very sullen.

'Then you're joking! You are fooling with me.'

Numair laughed rather scornfully. 'Believe me, Magelet. I can think of a hundred pleasanter ways to amuse myself than to set about declaring marriages for you.'

'So I'm really engaged to him?'

Again, a grim nod. Daine felt her impatience rise. She tugged at Numair's hand to make him look at her.

'Tell me how it happened. Did he propose?'

Numair's scowl returned, his features darkened with a frown. 'He did. Few days before you lost your memory.'

'And I said yes?'

'Presumably, given what I just said.'

Daine shook her head in disbelief at his tone. He sounded like a sulking, irritable child, something she had thought impossible after judging his character during their lessons. She could not understand why he looked so angry. She knew he disliked Ozorne, but surely it was not a crime for the Emperor to propose?

'How did he propose to me? What was it like?'

'I'm afraid I have not had the enjoyment of witnessing it,' Numair replied waspishly.

Daine could tell the subject was greatly agitating him, but she thought it was within her own rights to know exactly what happened.

'If I'm engaged to Ozorne, why didn't he tell me before? He could have said it all the time I was with him today.'

Numair's face tightened and he fastened his steps, as if trying to physically throw off their conversation. Daine just hurried after him, determined to make him talk.

'Then at least tell me if I like him.'

'You just said you did.'

'You know what I mean! Before I lost my memory. Did I love him then?'

Numair turned away and would not answer. Daine looked on with exasperation.

'Why won't you tell me? Please, I need to know. You have no idea how frustrating this is, not being able to remember anything.'

She heard him sigh.

'If you want to know the truth, then no, you didn't love him. How he feels, of course, if a completely different matter.'

'Well then why did I accept him?'

Numair looked strained. 'The circumstance was…difficult. You were put in a rather bad situation.'

'Which was…?'

Numair paused, this time from distracted thoughts rather than unwillingness to speak.

'I…don't want to say anymore, because I have no right to tell you how you felt, feel or _should_ feel when you cannot judge for yourself whether you agree with me or not. I cannot just set the course of your life by telling you how things should have been.'

Daine opened her mouth, and then shut it again quickly. Up until now, she had thought Numair was being selfish and secretive, deliberately keeping things back, but now she could see she had been quite wrong.

They walked without speaking for the rest of the journey; neither of them was willing to start another conversation, and judging the closed expression on Numair's face, Daine doubted whether she even dared.

When they reached the enclosure of tall rosebushes and willow trees however, he abruptly turned and pulled Daine into his arms. He held her there, shaking slightly.

Then, just as abruptly as it started, Numair released her to look intently into her eyes.

'Please,' he whispered urgently, eyes large with concern, 'I know this will not make any sense to you, especially after what I just told you but…_don't_ believe all Ozorne tells you. He is not to be trusted.'


	18. chapter 17

Me again. I'm sorry I took so long, but you know the old story: school work, coursework, all the boring, brain-damaging drills.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this. Parts of it I wrote with 'Friends' blearing in the background, so I warn, and apologize beforehand to you now if the story feels…odd.

Other than that, I will try and update the next chapter as soon as humanly possible. 

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you all so, so much. I really appreciate all of your comments, and am very grateful for your support.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Hope you will like this chapter, and reviews are welcome.   

Chapter 17

They sat under the tree bathed in moonlight. She had her head rested snugly against his shoulder, breathing in the warm smell of spice and soap. Wrapped comfortably within the arc of his arm, she felt warmth seeping through her skin like some intoxicating drug. She felt light, giddy and a kind of happiness that could only be brought up through close intimacy.     

She tilted her face and smiled. To sit so close to him left her body shaking, and head swarming with feelings she could not name. She was glad they were sitting down, or she doubted whether her legs could support her.

The man murmured something. Magelet, perhaps. It did not matter.  

His eyes burnt under the moonlight, shadows flickering behind. Something on his face made her catch her breath as he lowered his head, bringing his face closer to hers. 

She closed her eyes, heart thumping madly as she waited for – 

A shriek. Loud and piercing shattered through the night. Daine lurched herself away from him, jumping on to her feet.

Except she was not on her feet, but lying down on her bed. She squinted hard into the darkness, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Her forehead was damp with sweat, and her ears still ringing from the noise.

No. Her ears were not ringing, Daine suddenly realised. They were _still _hearing it. 

It took only a moment for her to realise what was wrong. Flinging the covers off, she jumped off the bed and rushed towards end of the room.

There on the floor within a tangle of blankets lay Kitten, making the ear-splitting screech.

Alarmed, Daine knelt down to touch her. Kitten's scales were cold under her hand, a kind of penetrating coldness that was not normal, even for an immortal. 

'Hush, Kit. What's wrong?' Daine lifted the dragonet, cradling her in her arms. She walked towards the window where a strand of moonlight seeped through. In the pale illumination, Daine gasped as she saw the dry, rock-like greyness of Kitten's scales. Even with the loss of previous experience with the dragon, Daine didn't think this was a normal occurrence. 

The young dragon moaned, a sound that made Daine go cold, and tossed her long neck from side to side. Her eyes were squeezed firmly shut and try as she might, Daine could not get the dragon to look at her.  

Frantic, she looked around the room for help. Only silent darkness greeted her plea. There was nothing here; at least, nothing that she thought would help.   

Then, the face of Numair flashed into her face, penetrating through the fog of panic that clouded her mind. After that, the quick decision was made in the dark. 

Gathering a blanket from her bed and wrapping it around both herself and Kitten, Daine stepped quietly through her door and into the corridor. She knew the way to his room yet it still took a while to reach it, and by that time, she was trembling from worry, the night's chill and the dragon's weight.    

She stared at the closed door for a moment, unsure, and then reached out to knock lightly. 

She waited. There was no reply and she knocked again, louder. The silence lingered, and then she thought she heard a distant shuffle. 

'Numair?' Daine whispered into the dark. 'It's me. Please open the door!'

There was another shuffle and the door swung open. Numair stood before her, hair tousled, wearing a loose breech and a shirt that was half-buttoned. It looked like he dressed in a hurry.

'Daine? What happened?' He peered closely at the girl, and then his eyes trailed onto Kitten in her arms. 

Without a word he led her into his room, conjuring a globe of light as he did so. With the room lit brightly, Kitten looked even worse than when under the shafts of moonlight; here her scales were a dull white-grey and growing paler still. 

Like Daine had done before, Numair reached out to touch the dragon, and she saw the alarm and surprise on his face as he withdrew his hand. 

'What's the matter with her?' she asked desperately, 'it isn't just weariness, is it?'

Numair shook his head. 'I don't know what's wrong with her, Magelet. My only assumption is that she has caught an illness of some kind. A fever only passed to immortals.'

'But…is that even possible?' Daine demanded, her voice growing shrill. She closed her eyes and tried with all her strength to feel for the dragon's presence with her wild magic. All she got was a numbing blankness, like a tall, impenetrable wall. 

'I can't sense her, or even reach through to her!' Daine turned to her teacher eyes flashing, 'if only I knew…if I could just _remember_ how to use my powers properly, I could've made her better!'

She felt like crying, or worse yet, to hit something. Herself, being the promising candidate. 

She writhed in self-hatred then, for not being able to remember the feel of her own power. For being utterly useless when Kitten needed her. Try as she might, she could not find the trace to her magic, could not open the trail that led to the heart of wild magic.

'Its not your fault, Magelet,' Numair said sharply. 'You didn't ask to have your memory lost.'

'I could've learnt it _back_' Daine said heatedly. 'All those practice sessions didn't improve me at all. I still can't remember a thing!' She broke off, bitter and angry. She looked away from Numair, not wanting to meet his eyes. They both knew what she said was true. 

Their trainings really did not help at all. For some reason, the amnesia has seemed to cut off Daine's ability to touch her power, to claim it and use it to her will. She could not recall what wild magic felt like, nor could she find any traces of it within her. The only time she was able to access it was through Numair's help. 

Numair studied the girl anxiously, for the first time, not knowing what to do or say. He didn't think anything he could possibly say would be of any comfort to her right now. More than once he wanted to reach out to her, but whether it was the distress she was already in or his own conscience, he could not bring himself touch her.

'Look,' he said gently after some time, 'she's quietening down now. She will probably sleep for a while.'

Daine stared forlornly before her. Hunched and shivering beneath her thin blanket, Numair thought she looked younger and more vulnerable than ever before. 

Without warning, something silver rippled through air in one corner of the room. Numair instinctively placed himself in front of Daine.

The glowing mist shimmered for a second, and then the black and white stripes of the Badger appeared. 

'Badger!' Daine rushed towards the animal God. 'Thank the Gods you are here. Please, there is something wrong with Kit. You have to help her!'

Badger sniffed the air, and waddled silently forward to inspect the dragonet. He lowered his nose so it almost touched Kitten's, and held it there for a long time. Finally he withdrew and turned to fix his black eyes on Daine.  

'It is strange. I have never met this kind of…illness, if that's the correct term for it, before. Its almost as if her presence is leaking, fading away.'

'But you are certain it's just an illness?'

'I'm sure of it.'

'If that's all it is, surely she can be healed?' Numair asked. 'A dragon of her own kind will most likely to be able to cure her. They have Dragon magic. If she gets worse, I don't think her elders up there would ignore her.'

The Badger stared hard at the man for a second. 'I forgot you know about immortals almost as well as I do,' he commented mildly. 'What you said is likely the case,' – he turned his head towards Daine's worried face, – 'so don't fret, Kit. Your dragonet will probably be fine. I admit, her symptoms are odd, but I can't sense anything fatal. I will go and ask about it when I return to the Realm. She will sleep for a while now, so there is no point upsetting yourself.' 

He sounded certain and reassuring, yet Daine couldn't help noticing the pensive look that still lingered in the God's eyes.

_But I suppose he knows best_, she thought to herself wearily, stifling a yawn. Worrying did not do her any good, mentally or physically.

'Did you want something?' She asked.

'Yes. It is about your amnesia. Do you remember our talk the last time I visited?'

'Of course. You said Mithros had something to do with it and -'

'Wait!' Numair's head turned sharply, eyes glinting. '_Mithros_ had something to do with it?'

Daine nodded soberly. 'Badger said he made me loose my memories, but he didn't know the reason.'

'Well I do now.' The Badger's voice was grave. 'It is believed that the day before your proposal, Shakith had a vision that sometime during your marriage with the Emperor, he will discover a way to interlink his magic with yours, such that he can control the will of all Immortals through you. Yes, Numair I _know_ that sounds unbelievable to you right now, but it wasn't farfetched enough for Mithros to act upon it.'

'Act upon it!' Numair's eyes flashed angrily. 'So that's why he decided to take away Daine's memory. To stop her from using Wild magic altogether, so that there is no way for Ozorne to control it! That's why she has so much trouble reaching her power.'

'I'm afraid that seems to be the case. He said he _did_ warn Daine before hand, but she still accepted him.'

'Well I suppose Shakith didn't foresee the _condition_ of the proposal.' Numair's voice was dangerous. 'Or perhaps she has, but thought it too insignificant for their Godly attentions. Do they…do they think they can just _erase_ her memories without any regard to the affect it will have on her?' Numair's face darkened with suppressed anger. Daine winced slightly; her teacher had unconsciously gripped her arm while he talked.

'It would do good to keep your thoughts to yourself,' Badger warned, eyeing Numair with a frown, 'or you will soon find _yourself_ under their 'Godly attentions'.' He sighed and placed a heavy paw on Daine's knee. The girl looked at him with blank, weary eyes.

'I'm sorry about this Kit. It really is not fair on you. I will do the best I can up there to smooth things out. Numair, don't let her get in anymore risks.'

Numair was outraged. 'Since when have I ever – '

But the animal God just patted Daine's knees once more before vanishing, leaving a trail of musky scent behind. 

There was a sigh. Numair turned to his student and smiled weakly. 'Well, at least we now know why you can't seem to get to grips with your power. I hope you won't still kick yourself for being useless.'

When Daine didn't reply – and still looking downcast – he risked putting an arm around her. She shook beneath him. 

'Don't worry about Kitten,' he said gently, 'Badger said she will be fine. And despite his charming manners, I suppose he _is _a God, so he knows what he is doing.'

He spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt the sleeping dragon. When Diane made no move to answer, he lowered his head to look at her properly. 'Magelet?'

Without a word, Daine turned and buried her head into his chest. Numair blinked, and then slowly wrapped his other arm around her and patted her shoulder. 

'Tired?' He whispered, 'you really should go back to bed. There is still some hour before –'

'I don't want to marry him' Daine's voice came out flat and emotionless. 'I don't care that I've already agreed to it. I'm not marrying him!' 

'You won't, Magelet,' Numair smoothed the back of her head. 'Mark my word he will have _me_ to deal with before coming anywhere near you.' 

Daine responded by wriggling closer to him. She knew she was acting childish and placing both herself and Numair in an awkward position, but mutual instinct was too strong. It felt good, comforting and safe, to be so close to him.

'What _was_ the condition, Numair?' She asked quietly after a while. She felt his chest tense. '_Please_ tell me?'

 There was a silence. Then, Numair sighed and gave a small shrug. 

'Ozorne told you he would kill me if you refused the marriage. That's why you agreed. He knows you will never accept him otherwise. Well, it worked'- his shoulder shook in a mirthless laugh –'he certainly knows how to use power against people.'

Daine pulled away from him and stared at him, hard. 'He used you to get to me?'

Numair nodded.

'But…why just you? Why not somebody else?'

He shifted slightly at this. 'He knew that you and I…. that you and I were close and that I…' He broke off, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

Daine frowned at him, blue-grey eyes questioning. He met her gaze, but quickly looked away. 

_Is he blushing?_ Daine thought to herself, a little baffled. She didn't think he was the type to get discomfited, especially when it was only around her.

There was an awkward silence. 'Maybe you should go back to your room now,' Numair murmured without meeting her eyes. 'It would not look good for you to appear like you have spent the night here.'

Now he really was acting strange. Daine narrowed her eyes. 'I don't want to go,' she said slowly, quite surprised at her own boldness.

Or rudeness.

She got up clumsily to her feet. 'I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.' 

'No, no! Forget what I said,' Numair went on hurriedly, reaching out to pull her down. A tinge of red crept onto his tanned face. 'Stay here tonight. There's…there's no point in moving Kitten, and she will probably want you here when she wakes.'

Daine nodded gratefully, but mused secretly to herself. 

'You can sleep in my room. I will stay here for tonight.' He got up and walked briskly into the sleeping chamber. After a while he came out again, carrying some items of clothing. 

'I will see you in the morning. Call me if you need anything.'

Daine nodded again and made to leave. Reaching the door she paused and turned, wanting to say something. Numair eyed her curiously, waiting. 

His stare brought colour on to her face. 'Night,' she mumbled and hurriedly shut the door.  Making her way to the bed, she spread the cover and sank down with a sigh.

Eyes closed, she gripped the quilt – _his_ quilt – and wrapped it around herself, breathing in the soft, lingering scent of his body. The scent reminded her of her dream, and she blushed in the dark.  

Much later that day Daine sat in her own room, watching a servant clean the floor. True to Badger's words, Kitten was still asleep, and not wanting to risk waking her, Daine left the dragon in Numair's room.  

There was a loud clang as the servant knocked a metal bowl from the table. She looked terrified.

'Here, let me help.' Daine rushed forward to scoop up the scented flower petals that poured out from the bowl. The servant girl blushed and looked down.

Daine peered at her curiously. She was the same person who had first told her of Kitten's outburst that previous day. 

'What is your name?' Daine asked politely, meaning to thank her.

To her surprise, the servant's mouth trembled as her large, round eyes met Daine's. 

'Do you…do you really not remember me, Your Highness?' 

Daine was taken aback. 'I…I'm sorry, no,' she gave a nervous laugh, 'I don't even remember who _I_ am most of the time…'

Cold hand gripped hers. 'It's Leeta. I – I cleaned your room before…before you fell from the chair. We were …friends.'

Daine blinked. 'Oh…well in that case, I'm sure we can carry on being friends. If you still want to, that is. Just…just don't call me 'Your Highness' please?'

Leeta shook her head earnestly. 'I promise I won't, Your H-' she smiled sheepishly, '_Daine_.' She gathered the last remaining petals from the floor, and grabbed the water jug on the table.

'I will go and refill this,' she told Daine, 'you must be thirsty.'

When she left, Daine walked over to a nearby armchair and collapsed onto it. She did not know what to do with herself. There was an edge of restlessness that itched in her bones. 

'Oh good, you are here.'

Daine jumped violently and would have lurched to her feet except the heavy weight that now pressed painfully onto her knees. 

'Badger? What do you want?' she asked, rubbing at the spot where the God's sharp claw dug into her flesh. 

'I'm afraid I have some bad news.' His serious tone made Daine look at him properly. The Badger God shook his head, his expression grim and sombre. 'All the dragons in the Realm have fallen ill. They all seemed to suffer the same symptoms Kitten has. I don't know how the sickness started, but there is reasons enough to believe Chaos might be involved.'

'Chaos?'

'She has being struggling against us for years. If it _is_ her doing, the only motivation I can presume from it is to kill off all the dragons from the land.'

'But why?' Daine's voice trembled. '_Why_ would she do that?'

'If all dragons simply vanished from the Realm, so will the core of their magic. This sudden departure will cause a great impact on the equilibrium that balanced the Realm for centuries. The Realm will result in chaos and confusion, which is exactly what Usoae wants. You can't just take away a part of the essence that makes up the Realm without expecting consequences.'

Daine shook slightly. 'Numair said they could use Dragon magic to heal…'

'They can only heal if the healer is uninfected. _All_ the dragons are ill, Kit. Their magic is tainted.'

Daine staggered up to her feet, letting Badger with a thud onto the floor. 'Then what are they going to do?' she cried. 'They can't just wait for death! Kitten…she _needs_ their help!'

Badger moved forward slowly. 'The Gods held a meeting last night after I returned. Apparently the dragons' sickness was detected shortly after my departure for the Mortal Realm. From the meeting, the Gods reached a solution. The _only_ solution that stood a chance.' He sighed and regarded Daine almost regrettably. '_You_ will be the one to help the dragons, Kit.'

Daine felt herself go cold. '_Me_?' She squeaked. 'How…how can I possibly do _anything_? I don't know anything about Dragons, other than Kit. I can't even use my _own_ magic remember?'

'You _will_ be able to. Mithros has agreed to restore your memory.'

His words dropped like heavy boulders. Daine stared at the animal God.

'He can do that?' She whispered. 'He can really bring my memory back?'

'Well, he proved very good at taking it away. One would assume he is just as able to restore it.'

Daine breathed in slowly, weighing the Badger's words. It would be so wonderful to finally know who she was. To know who everyone else was. And she would be able to use her magic at last. 

'What do I have to do?'

'You will travel to the Realm with me immediately. Mithros doesn't want to take any risks, so you will come with me now.'

'But what about Numair?' Daine protested. 'I have to tell him what's happening.'

'There's no time. Once you are in the Realm, I will return to inform him of your whereabouts. Though I'm not sure I particularly look forward to that job.'

'And Ozorne?' Daine asked. 'What about him?'

The God sniffed the air. 'We don't need to tell him anything just yet. If everything goes smoothly, you won't be gone for long. If he can't find you here, he'll just assume you have gone for a walk or else with Numair.'

'He'll just look for him instead.'

'I'm sure Numair will have no trouble getting rid of him.' Badger said dryly, and then reached out a paw to place it on the girl's ankle. 

'Are you ready, Kit? I'm sorry I can't tell you more about this, but Mithros will explain everything once you are there.'

Daine licked her dry lips. She did not know what to expect in the Realm. She wasn't even certain she _wanted_ to meet Mithros. But Kitten needed her help, and she did want so badly to remember again.

'I'm ready.' She took a deep breath and knelt down to grip Badger's paw. 'Take me up there.'

Badger breathed out a stream of musky scent, making Daine sneeze. An invisible force tugged at her from all sides, disconcertingly like being squeezed and pulled apart at the same time. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the dizziness.

There was a lurch, and both girl and God vanished in a shimmer of silver dust.


	19. chapter 18

I updated! (And quicker than usual too) I must say this story is drawing to an end soon, and I can't say whether I should jump for joy or to cry. I think I shall miss writing VO because, a pain in the butt as it sometimes is, I have enjoyed writing it immensely, and the characters just really stick to you.

Enough with that. I hope you will like this chapter, and I swear I will update the next one very, very soon. (I'm actually half way there)

Thank you for all the comments from the last chapter, and please review this one too. J  

Chapter 18

In the quiet guest room that glowed orange from the midday sun, the only sound that vibrated through the humid air was Kitten's feverish, bubbling gurgles. Her scales the colour of palest grey, she resembled acutely of a stone carving. 

She felt like one too; her skin was a deep, penetrating coldness that could not be warmed by means of blankets, however thick. 

A large hand pressed itself on the dragon's neck, feeling for her pulse. More blankets were added to her even though the man knew it did no good. Sighing, he made for the table that sported a large jug of water, where he drenched it in one go.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something silver flicker, and then smelt the scent that was becoming increasingly familiar to him.

'Hello Badger.'

The animal God sniffed daintily. 'And there I was hoping to catch you unexpected.'

Numair put the jug down. 'Well, to begin with, your shimmering – pretty as it is – is a bit of a giveaway to the stealth you no doubt had hoped for. And that distinctive smell of yours is –'

'I get the point,' Badger said stiffly, eyeing the man with all the haughtiness of a God. 'I swear if you were ever a badger kin, I would give you such a bite that you'll think twice before talking to me in that tone.'

'For which I am immensely glad that I am _not_ related to you.' Numair then grew serious. 'Did you want to see Daine? She left here around the ninth hour. I think you will find her in her room.'

'Actually no, I won't. By her request I have come here to let you know that she has gone to the Gods Realm – _no_, Numair, she is _not_ dead – she is merely summoned there to help the Dragons. They have all caught the same sickness Kitten suffers from.'

Numair's brows snapped together. He did not look at all happy. 'But why send _Daine_ up there? From her current condition, she cannot apply her Wild Magic, which even if she _could_, would not be able to heal an Immortal sickness. Immortals could only be cured by their own kind, using their own individual magic.'

'Well, no wonder you were a scholar,' Badger remarked, 'how quickly you get to the point of things. You are right in saying Immortals could only be healed by their own kind, and I'm afraid that is exactly what Mithros plans. He has agreed to give Daine her memory back so that she will be able to shift into a dragon.'

Numair sucked the air sharply, his eyes blazing. 'But that would imprison her to be a dragon for life!' His voice was brutal and accusing. 'Shape shifting into an Immortal is irreversible. _You_ know perfectly well of this rule!'

Steady eyes met his fierce ones. 'The Gods have granted her a way of changing back to human form. As long as she does not stay as a dragon for too long, there is no risk for the shape to set permanently.'

'But is she fit enough for this?' Numair demanded, 'changing into a dragon is not the same as into _mortal_ animals. Her mind is already vulnerable as it is without dragon blood running through it.'

Badger heaved a sigh. 'That, we will just have to hope and see. I know you must worry for her, but Kit is tougher than you think. I will bring her straight back once everything is done – and she will at least have her memory restored.'

At this a strange, unreadable expression crossed over Numair's face. There was a particular light in his eyes that conveyed complex, human emotions, which Badger – being both a God and an animal – could not put to words. 

Nevertheless he understood the obvious.     

Memories in flashing pictures flooded Daine's mind like a tidal wave that has been bottled up too long. Voices, smells, sound and faces gushed deep within her head, threatening to overspill. The most vivid of all was the emotions, like gusts of prickly energy racing over veins, they pinched, tugged and pulled, embedding themselves deep into her heart. 

With a sickening lurch, Daine jerked her eyes open. She was sweating. 

'Well? Is everything all there?' 

Mithros looked down at the girl, his hand still atop her head, wearing an expression that read expectancy and impatience. 

_My name is Daine and I'm from Snowdale_, Daine thought to herself dryly, though she dared not say it out loud. _I am the Wildmage of Tortall, friend to their Majesties, Alanna the Lioness and Numair, my teacher and… _

'Yes, I think I've got everything,' she replied meekly. 

'Very good. You may start the healing then.' The God sounded brisk and business-like. Perhaps he still was not happy with the current arrangements. 

'With your memory, I have also given you the ability to change back to mortal form once your task is done. This special grant is only for one day exactly, but I warn you not to stay in one immortal shape for too long, or your mind will start reshaping itself to that of the immortal. You will soon forget who you are and remain an immortal permanently. Do you understand?'

Daine nodded. With the return of more than half of her brain capacity, she did not think it likely to so soon forget who she is again. Nevertheless, she didn't think it wise to contradict him.        

Daine set to work straight away; Badger had brought her directly to Dragon Land. The dragons here looked just like Kitten, their scale as pale as to near disappearing, and emitting the same, unnatural coldness. 

They lay scattered among the land, some lying on their bellies, others by their sides. All looked at her with tired, unfocused eyes. 

Daine knelt down beside the nearest dragon and placed both hands on its belly. Closing her eyes, she pictured her human form and mentally moulded herself. Starting with her feet, she gave herself hard, scaled paws that gleamed silver. Next she moved on to her legs and belly, creating a thick hide and a long, powerful tail. Slowly, her body changed, transforming into a young, agile dragon. 

Opening her eyes, Daine looked down at herself. Currently, her scales were a shade of pale green, and she mused at the magnificent change. She felt for her Wild Magic, which was still within her in a pool of copper fire, but also found a second magic, shimmering with light and life. 

_Dragon Magic!_ Daine thought gleefully to herself. 

A shimmer of air next to the sick dragon revealed Badger, apparently back from the Mortal Realm. He jumped slightly upon seeing Daine.

_Hello, Badger_. Daine grinned at her friend, sharp teeth flashing. 

_I think I prefer you as a girl_, Badger replied with a shudder. _At least when you were a girl I did not have to tilt my neck so high._

Daine grinned again, enjoying this sudden feeling of power. She felt alive; every fibre of her body pulsed with magic. 

_Why, I think I might even be stronger than Badger!_ Daine thought with some triumph, and then caught herself. She was already beginning to think like a dragon! 

An _arrogant_ dragon.

Quickly, Daine forced herself to focus on her task. The sooner it is done, the sooner she can return to Carthak and see Numair.

_Numair._ Of all memories, the image of her teacher and everything else about him stood out boldly in her mind, shining brightly like the sun. No matter how much she tried to push it back, it just forced itself out again, beckoning and reminding.

Daine shook her head. She could not afford to think of him now. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes once again and reached out to the dragon. 

Cold, penetrating fog immediately clogged to her, wrapping around her senses like a blanket. In her mind's eye, she saw herself; bright and illuminating. Her patient, she noticed, was a washed-out white.

Probing deeper, she found one of the major vein and entered it gently. Inside, the magical blood, which was once shimmering silver, was now stony and grey. It did not flow fast or strong enough, and there were odd, green grains within it, making it thick and viscous.      

Calling on her magic – _dragon_ magic – Daine sent a stream of silver strands into the blood pool. Her magic bore the healthy silver glow, and it stood out against the tainted blood alarmingly.

With firm determination, Daine set about dissolving the grains. Imagining herself dissolving sugar in a teacup, Daine wrapped her magic around each grain and squeezed, warming and then melting them. 

This took longer than she thought for just as she thought she saw the last of the green flecks, more came in swarms. When she finally cleared most of the blood, she was sweating and shaking. 

Somewhere in the outer surface of her mind, she felt Badger place a paw reassuringly on her tail. Gritting her teeth, Daine pushed with all her strength the magic in her body to the sick. She saw the silver strands flow through the vessels of her patient, splitting and rejoining at each capillary junction. 

With each surge of her power, the dragon before her grew darker in colour, more defined and alive. 

With a last tug of breath, Daine broke contact and her patient rose to full height. The dragon – Daine found it was female – shook herself and flexed her muscles. Her scales rippled and shimmered with the movement. 

_Thank you, young one_. Her voice boomed with resuscitated power.

After the first dragon, the rest was much easier. Having got used to dragon magic, and knowing exactly what to do now, Daine could afford to be less cautious, and throw in her magic to the full.

With her patient's – Nightbreath's – and the freshly healed dragon's help, they managed to cure the entire dragon population. Badger stayed with Daine through it all, alert and ready to remind Daine of who she is, should she forget. 

After the last dragon sprung to full health, Daine looked about her. Dragons of all sizes in magnificent colours surround her, giving their thanks and greetings. Two young dragons - Steelsings and Scamps - clambered around her. They were fascinated at her seemingly dragon frame and mortal mind. 

Gazing about her, Daine felt a surge of emotion that could be described as almost sisterly. She felt a strong sense of community, like she belonged here with her dragon friends. They admired, loved, even respected her, and she wanted to be with them. 

The last time she felt like this was when running with the Pack, revenge in her heart. 

But there was no need for revenge here. Only rejoicing and merriment. Scamp climbed on to her tail, curious to get a sniff of her. Daine laughed and wriggled herself, making the dragonet wobble. 

_She could have been my sister…or cousin_, Daine found her mind wonder, _she and I could have been related. Perhaps we are…perhaps I _am_ a – _

Sharp claws dug deep into her paw. She gave a cry of pain and looked down. Badger stood beside her, gazing at her with reproachful eyes. 

'You nearly forgot yourself! You have to stop thinking like a dragon, or you will soon become one. We have to go now. Don't forget, you have one more patient to see to.'

_Kitten! _The image of her young dragonet snapped herself from all dragonish thoughts. She turned around to bid farewell. 

A dragon, ancient but cloaked with natural authority stepped forward. 'My name is Diamondflame,' he said, his voice rippling through the air like a wave. 'You have saved me and my kindred, and for that, I am forever at your debt. If ever you are at need, Dragon Land will always be welcome to you.' 

With his words, the rest of the dragon murmured in agreement and dipped their necks in respect. 

Daine thanked each and every one sincerely before allowing Badger to escort her back. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was in Numair's bedchamber. Feeling a little dizzy, she made for the door but Badger shot her a warning look.

_Listen, _he sent. 

The bedroom door was closed, but she soon heard raised voiced from the next room. It did not take long to realise who's. 

' – checked the gardens and she's not there!' The Emperor was saying angrily. 'I _swear_ to you Arram, if you are concealing her in any way I will – '

'Do not throw death threats at me when your own bride avoids you.' Numair's voice was low and dangerous. 

'If she avoids me, it is your doing! You have been plotting in her head!'

Numair laughed scornfully. 'Do you hear yourself, Ozorne? Anyone would think we have switched roles. You have already checked my bedroom and seen with your own eyes that _she is not here._ What more do you want me to do?'

'I want you to tell me where she is,' Ozorne demanded, 'I am warning you, Arram. _Where_ is she?'

'Mithros knows,' Numair replied, meaning every word. Daine suppressed a laugh at the literacy of his answer.  

There was a deathly silence, which Daine assumed the two mages were trying to out stare each other. Then, she heard Ozorne hiss, 'I won't forget this, Arram. Mark my word.'

There was a swish of robes, and then a loud bang. 

As soon as she heard the Emperor leave, Daine turned to Kitten who lay curled up on the bed. It did not take long to heal her, and she found the dragonet's case to be less severe than the dragons in the Gods Realm.   

She just about finished when the door flung open. Numair stepped in, his eyes widening at the large dragon before him. 

'Daine?' he asked cautiously. He walked forward slowly and placed one hand on her long neck. Daine shivered.

There was something very intimate about that touch, and the way Numair stared at her scales – which unfortunately became a bright shade of red – made her heart thud. 

'Enough with that,' Badger's curt voice cut through the air. 'Numair – let her change back before she forgets her own name.'

Alarmed, the mage drew back hurriedly. He took off his own cloak as he waited for Daine to transform. 

When she did, he quickly handed the cloak to her, looking away as he did so. Daine couldn't help but notice the blush on his face.

Flexing her fingers gently, Daine wrapped the large cloak like a towel around her chest, leaving her arms out for movement.

Numair turned back and looked at her. He seemed oddly nervous. 

'Are you…. well, are you… _yourself_?'

'_Well_,' Daine answered slowly, and looked down at her body. 'I not a dragon anymore, if that's what you mean.'

'No, that is not what I mean.' Numair frowned at the smile on her face. 'Do you remember who you are? Do you …remember me?'

In reply, Daine walked towards him and then flung her arms around his neck. Numair immediately held her, pressing her close to him. 

'I remember when I saved you as a hawk,' Daine whispered into his hair, 'and I remember coming here with you. I remember making that agreement with Ozorne, and…and you, jumping off from that boat.' She giggled slightly. 'I even remember _not_ remembering!'

Numair didn't reply, but just held her tight, stroking her hair and feeling her close to him.

In the midst of this, an annoyed grunt came from the animal God. He had watched the whole thing with Kitten, and was wishing fervently that he had left earlier. With a quick word to the dragonet, he vanished. 

'I missed you Magelet,' Numair murmured softy, his warm breath tickling her neck. Daine buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. 

How wonderful it was to remember _him_ again!

She looked up, and saw the plain longing in his eyes. He must have seen it in hers too because he touched her cheek and lowered his face towards hers.

There was a tremendous bang and Ozorne appeared by the doorway. He took one look at Daine, her cloak and bare shoulders, and his face contorted with fury.

'I knew it,' he hissed, eyes blazing wildly. 'I _knew_ she was here with you.'

Numair moved instantly, pushing Daine away from the door. 

'Get out,' he said quietly, 'you are trespassing.'

Ozorne roared in laughter, his hard mirth unsettling Daine. 'Oh no, Arram,' he whispered, 'I am not the one trespassing. You see, whilst you are in Carthak, in _my_ palace, everything belongs to me!' 

He was looking on the verge of madness, his eyes bulging with suppressed vehemence. 'Everything!' he shouted, 'including _her!_'

Daine drew back, afraid of the look in his eyes. Numair cursed and stepped in front of her. 

'Get out,' he said again, 'you are not wanted here. You have never been, and if you think for one second that I will let you anywhere near Daine –'

'I don't plan to do anything with Daine just yet, Arram,' Ozorne whispered maliciously, 'and I don't plan to leave either. You have broken the rules here, and you have consorted with my _wife_! I am not going to let you get away with this.'

'Then fight,' Numair said and a black ball of fire leaped on his right palm. Ozorne responded with a similar emerald fire in his. 

'Numair, don't,' Daine whispered helplessly, clutching the cloak around her. She shook violently; the mages were staring at each other with a kind of animal hunger for blood. They circled each other slowly, eyes fixed, arms stretched. 

Any second now, one of them would pounce.


	20. Chapter 19

Before I get branded as a cheesy fluff writer, I just want to say in defence of my honour * sniggers * that this chapter was considerably harder to write than I thought. And, yes, I know I said I would update as soon as possible because I was already halfway through, but the _other_ half, was a lot longer than I anticipated. 

Anyway, I really hope you will like this chapter. I warn before hand that there are some aspects in this chapter that may not be entirely accurate – I have checked Tammy's books but I couldn't really find anything indicating I made a mistake. Plus, my plot would have gone down the drain if I couldn't use it…

You probably have no idea what I'm ranting about. Never mind.

Well, this chapter plus the coming epilogue will mark the end of Vital Obstacle. I don't know whether I would write a sequel – at the moment, I don't think I will. I want to focus more on one-shots (mainly D/N) and I really, _really_ want to work on a three-part story based on the life of Tristan Staghorn. (You know, the apple tree man!)

I will stop talking and let you read now. I would be heartily glad of your reviews.  

Chapter 19

Ozorne lashed out first, shooting a shower of green fire towards his opponent. Numair dodged and managed to avoid it whilst sending his magic towards Ozorne at the same time. It, too, was deflected. 

Ozorne narrowed his eyes and twisted his hand. With a lurch, the ceiling light tore from the wall and dropped, coming deadly straight towards Numair. 

Daine screamed, but Numair reacted instantly. He jumped sideways, a stream of black fire leaping towards the chandelier to slow its fall. 

With a quick flick of wrist, he sent shards of razor-sharp glass from the chandelier towards Ozorne. The Emperor tried to blow the glass pieces in midair but some struck him, piercing his skin. He snarled in fury and raised his hand where emerald fires formed around an object. 

It was a small, curved knife. 

With it, he lunged forward, making violent, cutting motions with the dagger. Somehow, Numair caught his weapon hand, and the two struggled; one trying to pierce with the knife, the other to pry it away. 

Daine watched on, not knowing what to do. She held Kitten tight in her arms. The dragon looked upset, uttering high shrills. 

There was a hiss and a snarl, and Numair had the knife, its tip pressed against Ozorne's neck. Numair breathed loudly, sweat on his face. Daine was alarmed when she saw a trail of blood trickling down one corner of his mouth. 

'What do you say now, _Emperor,_' Numair hissed in between breaths. He pressed the blade closer. 

Ozorne's face revealed compressed wrath. He snarled but could see he was at disadvantage. He regarded Numair with loathing, and then his eyes flickered towards Daine. 

Quick as a flash, he sent a stream of fire towards her. 

'No!' Numair, distracted, turned to deflect the deadly fire that was racing towards his student. He managed just in time, but at high cost.

With a cry of triumph, Ozorne pushed with all his might, sending Numair crashing down on to the floor. Before he could react, Ozorne aimed and a long, slithering coil of emerald fire shot from his hand and wrapped itself around Numair's neck. With another tug, the magical coil lurched him off the floor, suspending him by the neck in midair. He struggled, pulling at the chord around his neck but could not loosen it.

With an angry yell, Daine threw herself against Ozorne, knocking him on to the floor. She lashed out, punching, kicking with all her strength at every part of him she could find. 

Ozorne's hand curled around her fists, and with a hard push, he rolled over and pinned the girl to the ground. Daine struggle furiously, trying to free herself but the Emperor's strength was overpowering.        

'Well, well, well,' he whispered, leering at her. 'Look what just threw itself onto me.'

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Numair. He looked furious but could not do a thing. 

'Look here, Arram,' Ozorne said pleasantly, 'see what I have got.'

'You touch her, and I will _kill_ –'

'Temper, temper,' Ozorne replied silkily. He was thoroughly enjoying his power. 'Now look, Veralidaine. I'm afraid you did not see a very good side of me today, but I assure you, I only get like this in _extreme_ cases.'

'None of your sides are good,' the girl snarled, kicking with her legs. 

'I can see where you learnt your manners from,' Ozorne remarked calmly. 'I'm afraid we need to get some things sorted right now. You see, we are engaged, and so you must treat me with a little more respect.'

Daine spat at him – which was hard when lying on her back – but Ozorne just laughed. 'Your little tantrums are most becoming,' he mused, 'you shall display more of it once we marry.'

'I'd rather marry a Stormwing,' Daine retorted. 

'Ah, but I'm afraid a Stormwing is no good for you. You need someone more…_human_, someone more suitable to your needs.'

He bared his teeth at her, and his eyes began to trail along her shoulder, taking everything in hungrily. 

'You are revolting,' Daine hissed, 'you make me _sick_. You do all this because you are jealous of Numair – because you know you can't even dream of becoming who he is, and you hate him because he reminds you of your own _failure_.'

At these words, Ozorne's smile vanished. 

'You think just because you are the Emperor here, you are automatically the best. Well you're not, because you'll never be as great or as powerful as Numair, and if you think for one second I will marry you, you are even more stupid than you already are.'

She had said one word to many. Ozorne regarded her with deadly silence. 

'You are wrong, Veralidaine,' he said quietly, 'Numair, whom you call powerful is now power_less,_ hanging by a strand of my magic. And you, are also under my power.' He changed; a new, chilling, lustfulness crept into his voice, as in his eyes. His hand began to wonder down her waist. 

Numair swore, struggling at his bond. 

Daine could not move. She felt paralysed against Ozorne's eyes. Dimly she was aware of him pulling at the cloak that covered her. 

Numair swore again and black fire leapt from his arm and raced into Daine's cloak. It wrapped itself firmly against her. 

Angry, Ozorne pulled harder, but Numair's magic pressed the cloak determinedly against Daine's body. 

Seemingly given up, Ozorne tried another tactic. Slowly he lowered his head until it almost touched hers and whispered, 'give up, Veralidaine. You are quite defeated. Just give yourself up while you can.'

'Eat my loincloth,' Daine retorted angrily. 

Ozorne chuckled. 'I would,' he whispered into her ear, 'but you are not wearing any, are you.' And with that he started to kiss her neck and her shoulders. 

Daine bit back a wave of revulsion at his touch. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Numair with his hand ablaze. He watched in fury and desperation but could not strike in case he hit Daine by mistake. 

The girl groaned, cringing at Ozorne's large, searching hand. She wanted to strike, but had no weapon. She wished she had something, something lethal and sharp.

Then the idea hit her like a gust of wind. Closing her eyes, she stopped fighting and tried to imagine. 

Ozorne mistook this for submission. He smiled to himself, thinking she had surrendered. With a smug and triumphant smirk, he looked towards Numair pointedly. 

Numair was on the verge of murder. 'Don't you _dare_ do anything!' he shouted wildly, and Ozorne smiled gleefully at the note of panic in his voice. 

'Daine! _Daine!_' Numair shouted, trying to get her attention. 

_Don't shout at me,_ Daine thought to herself desperately, _your shouting is distracting me from what I'm trying to do!_

She knew how she must look to him, unresisting and subdued. And she also knew what he was thinking. 

_Well I'm not that stupid!_

Trying to concentrate, she imagined herself as one with power and potential. She imagined herself with weapons she could fight and kill with. Ozorne was oblivious to this. His fingers groped hungrily along her waist, enjoying the authority he had. 

Silently, stealthily, sharp feathers swapped for fingers, and claws for feet. Within seconds, Daine in full Stormwing form, lashed out at Ozorne, cutting him with her metal feathers.       

Ozorne screamed in pain; his face, neck and chest gushing crimson blood. Daine kicked with her hind legs, sending Ozorne sprawling on to the ground. She jumped on to her feet and raced over to Numair. 

With one wing, she slashed through the magical chord that tied him. Acid pain raced down her wing when she made the contact, and several metal feathers tore away, dropping onto the floor. Numair dropped too, and he stared at Daine's new shape in amazement. 

Together they faced Ozorne who lay bleeding on the floor. He breathed heavily, his robe stained with blood. It was clear that he had lost the fight. 

'You're through,' Numair said coldly, eyeing the Emperor without pity. 'If I don't finish you now, you will still bleed to death.'

In his state of exhaustion, Ozorne still managed a laugh. 'I'm not finished so soon, Arram. It'll take more than a mage and his student _whore_ to beat me.'

Numair made a violent movement with his arm, and an orb of gleaming black smashed straight into the Emperor's stomach. Ozorne doubled up, clutching his front as he fought to breath.

Daine watched him writhe, and felt a sudden, queer feeling of what she could only describe as _boredom. _She did not know why, but she found the slow rate of things somewhat tedious. She wanted to see some more action, wanted to feel more _fear_. She flexed her metal wings, grinding them against each other.

The sound brought Ozorne to look at her. Blood stained his face and trickled down his forehead. Daine sniffed. The scent of blood was exhilarating!

'You know, I must admit Veralidaine,' Ozorne said slowly, looking at her immortal shape, 'even with your foolish ways, I never thought you would be mad enough to change into a _Stormwing_.' He suddenly gave a low laugh. 'Oh, Arram – you _do_ realise that your precious student is now going to be a Stormwing _forever_? How you must kick yourself to know that in future, you and her are never going to be able to…shall we say _interact,_ in the same way again?'

'How typical of you to think that's the only thing I'm concerned with,' Numair replied coldly. 

'But I speak only the truth, Arram. Why else would you put up with a girl child for so long if not for your own advantages? I know you Arram. You see her only as a trophy, as all your other arcane discoveries. As soon as you have seen everything her Wild magic, not to mention herself, could offer, you would discard her like some outdated item.'    

Had Daine retained her human shape, she would have bristled in indignation on her teacher's behalf. Any fool would realise Numair was simply too honourable and morally bound to do what Ozorne accused. 

But for some unexplained reasons, she found it difficult for her attention to stay in one place. She shifted her footing, trying to shake out the dull impatience that clouded her.

'Of course, I don't blame _you,_ Veralidaine. It isn't your fault to fall for whatever trickery Arram has brewed for you. You have lost your memories, and he has seized the gap to fill it with lies.'

Daine turned to the Emperor in disdain. She saw his mouth move to speak, but the noises he made, each articulation of words meant nothing to her. It really did not bother her in the least to know what the Emperor thought. 

More than anything, she wished the man to shut up so Numair could finish him off. 

_And he's taking a long time getting to it, too,_ she thought edgily. Stormwing blood raced through her veins, making her hungry for blood and flesh.

'I _am_ telling the truth, Veralidaine' Ozorne was now saying, 'impossible as it may seem to you; I am the only one who sees your teacher's true nature. You can trust me, Veralidaine – '

'And you can eat my feathers,' Daine cut across. Lazily, she flickered one of her feathers on the floor to him. It bounced on the Emperor's knees and clattered onto the floor.

For a moment, Ozorne just stared at the feather, and then his face drew together in such a smile that made Daine falter.

'Do you realise what you have just done?' He whispered, triumph almost exploding from within his eyes, 'you have just given me a Stormwing feather, an _immortal_ token!'

So saying, he snatched the silver feather and drove it through his wrist.

Something exploded in a burst of light. Daine felt the air punch her as she toppled backwards. Struggling to her feet, she looked up to see Ozorne's triumphant face atop the body of a Stormwing. 

She looked at him in fury. She gave a loud snarl and lunged towards the Emperor Stormwing. Crashing head first onto his chest, the two rolled onto the ground, biting, hissing and clawing at each other. 

Daine dug her lethal feathers into his exposed stomach, drawing blood. At the same time, Ozorne made a swipe of his wing and a deep cut appeared on Daine's neck. 

She screeched in anger. Stormwing nature had won its hold and was taking over her will and character. More than anything she lusted for Ozorne's blood and his death. She hungered for the feast of his fear – and there was plenty; Ozorne was sweating and panting like a soldier on his last breath. His eyes kept darting across to Numair, who stood silently, watching the fight.

Suddenly Ozorne called out, his voice sounding painfully loud across the room. 'Guards! To me, now!'

Daine smiled maliciously. 'Can't even finish your own fight?' She sneered, flexing her metal wings for the next attack. 

Heavy pounding sounded by the door. There was a flash of light and a crash, and a dozen of war-mages poured into the room. They rounded on Numair, forming a threatening circle around him. Numair regarded them silently, and poised his body for an attack.  

Seeing Numair now preoccupied, Ozorne focused on the girl. He was running out of strength fast, but then, so was Daine. Fanning with his wings, the Emperor rose several feet unsteadily off the ground. Soon, he was high in the air, pursued closely by Daine.

The two Stormwings fought in midair, striking with their talons.         

'You are quite vicious, aren't you?' Ozorne said as he narrowly missed Daine's swiping wing. Daine didn't answer. All that mattered to her now was defeating Ozorne. Rational, human thoughts had swiped clean off her mind, leaving only Stormwing desires.

The two continued to fight, dodging and striking by turn. Neither of them managed any clean aims; staying aloft restricted their movements and their wings proved hazardous to approach. They were both beginning to tire when something whistled past them and into the ceiling. There was a loud crash as the thing tore through the roof, leaving a large, splintered hole.

Both Stormwings looked down at the fight below. Dead bodies of the Carthaki mages littered the floor. Numair stood in amidst the heap, looking worn out and dazed. 

Before Daine knew what was happening, Ozorne turned sharply and flew straight for the hole in the ceiling. Within seconds, he was out of the room and out of sight.

Angry at his escape, Daine made to follow. She just about reached the hole when black smoke curled around her body and began to pull her down.

Incredulous, Daine flapped her wings and fought against it but it continued her descent.

'What are you doing?' She screamed at Numair, 'let go of me! He's getting away!'

But Numair continued to pull her down. When she was on the floor, he rushed over to her. 

'You have to change back now!' he said, a look of worry and panic in his eyes. 'You've been in this shape for too long. Your Stormwing shape is beginning to settle!'

'No!' Daine threw him a heated look and made to rise. Numair's hand shot forwards and gripped her wings. The contact cut through his palm, slicing his skin.

'Get _off_ me!' Daine hissed, half furious, half amazed at him. Where she had sensed fear from Ozorne, she could see there was not one trace of that feeling within this man. Only sheer desperation and urgency made him clung on to her wings.

'You're letting him get away!' Daine snarled, thrashing within his grip. She could not believe how this man…this _mortal_ could be so irritating.

'Daine – look at me,' Numair said forcefully. When Daine refused, he managed to grip her face with his other hand. Forcing her to face him, he said, 'do you hear yourself? Do you know what you sound like? – Change back, Magelet. You are forgetting who you are!'

'I know who I am!' Daine shot back, 'I'm a Stormwing! An _immortal_. I am not bound to any rules or any laws and I am not governed by useless, human ways. I am powerful – far greater than you… or any other _mortals_.'

'_No_, curse it!' Numair's eyes blazed and radiated fury. 

Daine jumped. There was something prevailing and powerful in his voice. She stopped struggling for a second, stunned at his sudden brutality.

'You are _not_ a Stormwing, do you hear me?' Numair said fiercely. His eyes gleamed with force. 'You do not belong to the Stormwing race, nor are you an immortal. You are a human, and you are going to change back _right now_, or you will seriously regret the day you became my student.'

'I don't want to – '

'I'm not in the least concerned with what you want. You _will_ change back, do you understand?' He breathed loudly, exhausted from shouting and keeping her down at the same time. His eyes though, never once left hers. Grim determination burnt deep within, and there was something else in his eyes that made Daine suddenly hesitate.

'I'm not about to loose you again, Magelet.' He said, softer this time. Naked longing crept into his eyes. It was a look that completely threw Daine off balance. She gaped at him, mouth open.

'You don't belong to the Stormwing race,' he whispered, his voice shuddering through Daine's body. 'You are a human. You belong here in the mortal realm with people who know you and care about you – and you belong with _me_.'

And then he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers fiercely and hungrily. He leaned forward, closing himself on her, ignoring the searing pain as metal feathers cut into him. At first Daine tried to turn away, but Numair refused to let her. He kissed her lips with urgency and desire, feeling both dizzy and ashamed at his own selfish exploits.  

After a while, Daine stopped fighting. Something had exploded inside her, leaving a large hole where energies drained away. She simply yielded, letting herself go limp in his arms.

She changed whilst they kissed, melting back to her human form. Numair pulled her closer to him, his arms wound tenderly around her bare shoulders. Without taking his lips from hers, he summoned for the blanket on his bed. It came to him, and he wrapped it gently around Daine's body. 

The sheer intimacy of the moment made her so giddy that she had to turn away and gasp for air. Although she was warm beneath the blanket, she found herself trembling uncontrollably. Numair noticed and his arms grew tighter around her shoulders. 

'Goddess bless,' he whispered, 'I thought I'd lost you – and have to teach a Stormwing for a student.'

Daine stifled a laugh. 'Nothing wrong with a Stormwing,' she said, wriggling as she felt Numair's arms coil around her waist.

'True,' Numair admitted and began to kiss her neck, whispering in her ear as he did so, 'but I won't be able to carry out what Ozorne so charmingly called 'human interactions', now would I?'

Daine knew he was only teasing, but she felt her whole body flare up at his words. Trying hard not to squirm under his gaze, Daine said regrettably, 'we've lost Ozorne.'

She heard Numair sigh. 'That can't be helped. If you had gone after him, Mithros knows how long the fight would have carried on. By the time you finish –' he gave a small shudder –'you would have been a Stormwing for good.'

'But what about Ozorne? He's still alive…out there somewhere.'

'I don't think he can do much damage. He is injured for one thing, and he doesn't know how to use Stormwing magic. I think for now, he is harmless as he will ever get.'

'Still,' Daine said with a sideway smile, 'I wish I could've killed him. He has insulted you far too much to be allowed to live. I would've avenged for your behalf.'

Numair chuckled and kissed her softly. 'I feel honoured, Magelet.'

As his mouth closed on hers, Daine threw her arms around Numair's neck, and for the first time, let herself to _really_ feel for his closeness and presence. All those times before she had lost her memory, she had always built herself a thin barrier, not to block, but to warn herself not to get too attached. _Good feelings never last for long_, she had thought to herself.

But now, she pushed that barrier, shattering the obstacle that prevented her from truly acknowledging Numair's clear implications. Reaching forward, she closed the mental distance between herself and Numair, and faced him squarely.   

'I've got you at last,' he murmured softly, his hand caressing her back. Where his fingers touched her, Daine felt currents, as strong as his Gift, racing through her skin. 

Burying her face into his robes, she whispered, 'you've always got me.'

In comfortable silence, girl and man sat wrapped within a cloud of blanket and cloak, holding each other with tenderness and understanding that was beyond simple human emotions.

And in the silence, Daine could not fail to hear Numair whisper the words that made her heart leap with feelings that would surely overspill. She pressed herself against him in response.

'Love you too.'   


	21. Epilogue

(Waves banner) This is my first completed fiction!

To be frank, I can't say if I like the feeling. All I feel right now is the sad, unwillingness to leave this story. I have had great fun writing it, and not to forget the hours of hair pulling too.

I hope you will enjoy the epilogue. It is purely lighthearted, intended for a satisfying and cheerful ending. I have attempted to make it as fluffy my mind will let me, but as you know, I am not an expert at fluff making, nor am I a huge fan of it, so just don't expect anything too romantic just for the record of an epilogue.

Before I end VO, I just want to thank again (here we go with the speech) everyone who has reviewed, and put up with my infuriating, snail-paced updates. I am truly grateful to you all, and thankyouthankyouthankyou!

I am planning some more D/N related stories in the near future, so please look out for those, and in the mean while, please read, and review!

Epilogue

The boat rocked gently to and fro, dancing lightly to the bubbling rhythm of the river. It was a medium sized boat made of polished wooden planks that sometimes gleamed when it faced the sun, although there was not much of it right now. Clouds hung heavily overhead and the air was damp with the coming rain.

There were three cabins on board, all of which were far too small, and far too stuffy.

One cabin door flung open and a Banjiku servant girl came in carrying a bowl of water in her hand. She smiled brightly at the two occupants in the room.

'I've brought the water,' she said placing the bowl on the small table.

'Thank you Leeta.' Daine smiled at the girl and dipped a piece of cloth into the bowl. Rinsing it, she handed the damp cloth to Numair who sat beside her.

He took it and dabbed at his hands. Daine winced at the fresh, painful cuts that extruded angrily all over his hands and wrists.

Leeta watched the mage for a second before saying shyly, 'how many days till we reach Tortall?'

'Three at the most,' Numair replied and then grimaced. 'That'll be three days of fasting for me. I'll be skin and bones by the time we get there, and they would not even recognize their own greatest mage.'

Leeta looked puzzled at this and Daine smiled. 'He doesn't travel well,' she explained to her, 'boats and him don't get on. He'll just be sick if he eats anything.' Her face brightened suddenly. 'Speaking of Tortall, what do you think you will do when you get there?'

Leeta blushed at this, as though she was not used to the freedom of choice. 'I…I don't really know. I'm not very good for much, except serving…' – her eyes suddenly widened – 'Daine – can't I be _your_ servant? I promise I will work very hard, and you don't even have to pay me that m – '

'You don't have to do that,' Daine interrupted, shocked at Leeta's desperate tone on so small a request. 'I don't need a servant…and I wouldn't feel right about it…but I'm sure King Jonathan will hire you on. And with_ proper _payments. He's that wonderful. You will get a decent room to stay and good clothing.'

Leeta's eyes shone at the prospect of earning money for herself. 'Your King,' she said, blushing, 'he sounds like a very noble person.'

'Oh he is.' Daine was only too glad to agree. 'He is fair generous with his people. You wouldn't find a better King than Jon.'

Leeta looked quite excited. Her face was brighter and happier than Daine had ever seen her back at the Palace, and her features looked more alive. Aware that both Daine and Numair were looking at her, she blushed again and said, 'I…I will go and see if the others need help.'

Once she was gone, Numair gave Daine a small nudge.

'I didn't know you had such high opinions of Jon,' he said with the tiniest note of accusation. 'You certainly are generous with your praises.'

'And why now?' Daine grinned slyly, 'after all, he _is_ a good King, not to mention he's considerate, courteous, _really _handsome and –'

'Are you deliberately trying to wind me up?' Numair demanded with a frown. He looked so amusing that Daine had to laugh.

'You're jealous, that's good,' she teased, 'the feeling is good for you. You need some jealousy to keep you humble – what with being the greatest mage in Tortall and all.'

Numair shot her a deliberate, sulky look. He turned his attention to his wounded hand, and finished wrapping it with bandage.

Daine studied his hand regrettably. 'I'm really sorry, about your hand I mean.' She glanced worriedly at him. 'Do they hurt much?'

'I've been through worse,' Numair relied silkily, 'such as watching my own student worship someone el – '

'Oh, Numair – you _know_ I didn't mean it!'

'Yes, all right.' Numair flashed her a quick smile and pulled her towards him, his hands snaking around her slim waist. 'Besides,' he said in a whisper that made Daine shiver, 'I'll just get you to make it up to me some other way.'  

Daine caught the pure wickedness in her teacher's eyes and she blushed furiously. Still unfamiliar to their newfound relationship, she was not used to Numair's open feelings towards her. After all, he had been so good at hiding it from her; it was now a shock each time to read the plain desire in his eyes. Nevertheless, Daine couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed his close attentions. She just didn't know how to react to them.

Catching his gaze, she blushed again and looked away. Numair sensed her hesitation and said, 'don't look so worried, sweet. I was just teasing – you know I would never do anything you don't want.'

Daine shook her head and turned to kiss him, to tell him she wasn't worried about it. It was typical of him to start on _that_ again.

'I meant what I said, Magelet,' he said, his face studying hers seriously. 'I want you to know that I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt you, or to make you feel pressurized. I…I know I've got quite a bit of history with previous court ladies but I…. well I…'

His eyebrows drew together. Looking agitated, he tried to find the right words that fitted his feelings. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to speak.

Daine saved his torment by placing both hands on his face. She ran her thumb across his cheek and said, 'you're fair wonderful, Numair,' – and seeing the expression on his face, she laughed and said, 'yes – _more_ than Jonathan!'

A slow smile crept on to the man's face and he pulled Daine close to him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, and he ran his hand gently along her back. Catching the side of her neck, he tilted her face upwards and touched her lips with his own.

They kissed gently, and then passionately, each trying to get as close as they possible could to the other. Lifting her up, Numair walked over to the makeshift bed and gently lowered her down.

Daine raised an eyebrow and smiled at him crookedly. Numair returned her smile with an equally crooked one. 'So its more comfortable,' he said and stifled Daine's giggle by closing his mouth on hers once more.

Thunder rolled gently overhead, and outside it began to rain.


	22. author's note

Author's note

(Wince) _Sorry!_ This is _not_ an update of VO (that's finished) but just something I have been pondering on for some time, and just had to write it here, for reasons best known to myself.

Okay, my message is: screw the idea of a non-existent sequel to VO.

There will be one – mainly because I have proved to be impossible at keeping my word, and have an utter, _shocking_ inability of self-resolve.

Here is a rough plot of the sequel.

**Title**: Seven Sins

**Plot: **Happens after VO, and can be seen as an alternate version of Realms of the Gods.

We all know that the Queen of Chaos released the Three Sorrows, of which Daine and Numair had to choose one to eliminate. But what if it was not the Three Sorrows, but something else?

Pride, Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Anger, Sloth.

All members of the Seven Sins. What happens when they are released into the Mortal Realm, driven by those who want revenge and power? And what will happen when they target _specific_ members of Tortall to fill their minds with corruption?

(This is the part where I look sweet and innocent and say, 'Numair and Daine? Whoever gave you _that_ idea?')

Seriously though, this is just a faint outline. Plots will change when I figure out the details. I will probably start it sometime around the beginning of July, because that's when all the exams finish. (Throws flowers)


End file.
